Goodbye Cooper's Crossing
by gluegirl56
Summary: What made Sam and Emma leave Cooper's Crossing altogether? Now complete, thank you for your lovely feedback!
1. Alone

**The Flying Doctors – Goodbye Cooper's Crossing**

' _When the path before you split into two it is for you to choose the best course of action.'_

 _/I've taken the liberty of letting Sr. Annie Rogers arrive a little earlier than in the series so that she meet Sam and Emma. /_

 **Chapter One – Alone**

Emma Patterson sighed in frustration as she gathered herself. Frustrated she reached for the old and worn cup on the table and threw it hard against the wall. Tears spilled from her eyes as she watched the porcelain shatter into a million pieces before her. She was lonely and tired of talking to herself. She was tired to keep up appearances while in town, tired of being on her own. Sam was supposed to have been back hours ago. He was on duty at the Flying Doctor's base the next morning.

Emma started to sob silently as she sat down at the table, resting her chin in the palms of her hands. She didn't have the energy to worry anymore, to think that something might have happened to her husband. She'd missed him terribly while he'd been away even though she didn't like to admit it. She had become dependent on him and that was the one thing she had promised herself never to be; dependent on a man.

She jumped and hastily removed her hands from her face as she heard the light switch being pulled and then a curse as the light never came on. She couldn't help but to break into a wry smile as a very familiar voice carried over the room.

"Not again," he complained wearily and threw the bag and leather satchel down on the floor.

"Everything is broken around here," she mumbled dejectedly as he walked over and put an arm around her shoulders.

Sam said nothing he just sat down next to her and held her gently as she turned to rest her head on his strong shoulder.

"I wish we'd never bought this place," she whispered.

"Hey," he said softly and gently leaned in to give her a kiss.

"I've had too much time on my own lately, too much time to think," she admitted. "I miss the old days back in town. When we had time for each other."

"But we both wanted a place of our own," he protested lightly.

Emma chuckled without mirth. "I don't think we had time to think it through properly," she replied softly as she gently reached up with her hand to his chest.

A sheepish smile spread on his lips.

"I feel isolated here, Sam. Even though we have managed fairly well and been able to fix a lot of things there are still a lot left to do before everything is tip top," she reasoned. "And it's not like I can take the car and go into town for a while. It takes hours to drive. Everything has to be planned. And the garage-"

"Emma," he whispered.

"Ever since Marty left I've been swamped with work. I can't do this Sam. I can't combine the business with the garage and the farm and the care for all our animals. There's only twenty-four hours a day," she whined.

He pulled her close to him, unable to watch the strong woman slowly fall apart before him.

"You're never home, Sam," she whispered as she buried her face against his shoulder. "Never here when I need you."

"I'm doing it for us," the pilot reasoned softly. "I give lessons to others, work in Sydney occasionally and manage my permanency at the base in Cooper's Crossing for us, Emma. To fund this place – our home."

"I know you do. It's just that I never see you nowadays," she returned sadly. "When you're in Sydney I am totally on my own and when you're in Crossing you're flying that damn airplane."

Sam chuckled suddenly. "That's the spirit, now I recognize you," he said.

Emma chuckled too, then sobered and straightened to look him in the eye. "When I came here a few years ago I never planned on staying long. However, I came to like the outback and to work at my uncle's garage. It was such an easy going way of life, not crowded like Sydney. The people here, they're special to me even though life here has been like a rollercoaster at times. So much has happened, it feels like a lifetime has passed," she reasoned.

"I can assure you, it hasn't," Sam returned seriously as they sat looking at each other in the semidarkness.

"I don't like being tied down, Sam. I wanted to travel, to take one day at a time, I still want to do that. I am tired of commitments," she admitted with a sigh.

"Don't say that Emma," he said and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Are you tired of me too?"

"No, I'm not tired of you, dopy," she returned amusedly at the hurt look on his face. "I've become too dependent on you."

He straightened and kept her at an arm's length while he shook his head in mock disbelief. "And here I thought you loved me," he said with a smirk.

"Come here," she whined miserably and leaned into him, sneaking her arms around his neck. "Don't leave me alone again."

OOOOOO

"Hi, Vic! Do us all a favor and stop the singing would you," Jack said in annoyance as he walked up to the bar.

"If you're going to be rude the door is behind you," the bar owner muttered as he put down the old and worn ukulele.

Jack raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Look mate, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm a bit sensitive at the moment. I've just come back from that music festival they're arranging outside Windoona."

"That's right," Nancy said as she walked up to them from the kitchen, having heard the last of the conversation. "They requested you as a backup didn't they?"

Jack nodded wearily.

"Well, was it good?" Nancy pushed curiously.

The constable huffed. "Damn noise, that's what it was," he let on. "And loud too."

"Are you sure it's just not you getting old, Jack?" Chris hollered in amusement from a nearby table.

He smirked at her and refocused on the bar owner. "A pint please, Vic," he ordered.

"What are you doing out here by the way Nance?" Vic asked.

"I tried to tell you I had food ready to serve but the noise was too loud out here for me to get through on the speaker," she told him dryly.

Jack chuckled but immediately put on a straight face as Vic turned to him indignantly.

The sergeant quickly took his beer and moved over to the doctor. "Chris, what are you doing here all alone?" he asked.

"I was deserted only minutes ago Jack," she assured him kindly. "Tom's on the morning shift so he needed some sleep, Kate was tired and Geoff walked her home."

Jack studied her for a moment. "You are mulling over something," he stated.

Chris chuckled and shook her head slightly. "You've always been good at reading me," she let on.

"I've had plenty of opportunity to learn," he said with a smirk and then added seriously. "There were times back in Sydney and that awful hospital when I wished I hadn't been able to do that."

She looked away for a moment. "Those weren't the happiest of times," she said hollowly. "I was really scared, Jack."

"You seemed so strong. I can't believe you-"

"It was an act," she said abruptly. "I was waiting for you to see through it every second."

"I'm glad you made it," he said sincerely as their eyes met. "You're a great friend, Chris."

She gently reached over to squeeze his shoulder. "Our friendship means a lot to me Jack," she said happily. "I drew strength from it. I still do."

He gave her a sheepish smile. "So, what's on your mind?" he asked curiously.

"It's about a patient," she said sadly. "It's a bad prognosis. I have approached the problem from several angles but I can't come up with a solution that is acceptable."

Jack glanced down at his hands and sighed. "Not everyone can be saved, Chris," he finally managed.

"I know that," she reasoned hollowly.

OOOOOO

DJ yawned tiredly in the early morning and glanced up as he heard the door open behind him and a familiar voice greet him.

"Hello, DJ," the pilot said.

"Well," he began teasingly as he walked over to the duty room. "If it isn't our missing flyboy."

Sam chuckled as he sat down behind the desk.

"It's been so long that I nearly didn't recognize you," DJ added jovially.

The pilot glanced up at him and made a face. "Very funny, DJ," he mused.

"Wow," Chris said lightly as she and Tom walked through the door. "Who let this stranger in?"

"Cut it out, Chris," Sam complained lightly yet he looked amused.

She shrugged. "It's just that we've missed our star pilot that's all," she teased.

Sam looked at Tom but the doctor just shrugged. "Don't look at me, mate," he said.

"Okay, what am I supposed to do now?" Sam asked suspiciously as he focused solely on Chris.

The female doctor amusedly handed over a list of three papers. "Debbie was called away prematurely as there was a crisis over at Point Cook and we had to let her go," she informed.

"This is-" he trailed off slightly upset at the workload specified on the paper. "I'm only one person."

"The faster you start the faster you'll be finished," Chris said happily. "We have a patient transfer in one hour so you'll have to log a flight plan and see to it that the Nomad is ready to go then."

The pilot sighed and sagged in the chair.

"I guess I see you when I see you!" DJ hollered over his shoulder from where he sat behind the radio.

"Emma is going to kill me," Sam mumbled as he got out of the chair and began to collect his stuff.

Tom looked regretfully at him. "Sorry mate," he said truthfully.

"Before you leave Sam, there is a clinic this afternoon. We had to postpone it since we were left high and dry without a pilot two days ago," Chris hollered from her office.

"Wonderful," he mused as he made to leave and stopped short just inside the door to avoid a collision with Kate and Geoff.

The nurse broke into a smile and gently hugged him. "Sam! Great to have you back," she said while Geoff patted him on the shoulder.

"Yes, well. Hello and goodbye," he returned enigmatically as he threw a hasty salute and quickly disappeared.

OOOOOO

"Hey Annie!" Nick hollered as he ran up to her.

She gave him a pleasant smile as he fell into steps with her.

"Look, I was wondering if you wanted to come and ride," he said.

"Sure," she agreed. "But I'm on duty at the hospital in ten minutes."

"After your shift then?" he wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I just don't know when I get off," she said and then added. "There's supposed to be a clinic round today and I'm scheduled for it."

"The one they canceled the other day?" he asked for clarification.

Annie nodded. "Now that our regular pilot is back maybe there will be order to chaos," she suggested with a sly grin.

"So, I'll just look out for you then," he suggested coyly.

OOOOOO

Jack glanced up in annoyance at the shrill of the phone. He sighed, closed the folder before him and put down his freshly brewed cup of coffee.

"Cooper's Crossing Police office, Sergeant Carruthers speaking," he said.

" _Good morning sergeant,"_ a stern voice greeted him at the other end. _"This is Captain Waters at the Broken Hill headquarters."_

Jack unconsciously straightened in his chair. "Good morning, sir. What can I do for you?" he asked.

" _I've received a rather disturbing phone call from a high member of the politic establishment in your area,"_ he began.

"George," Jack muttered under his breath. "Still causing me trouble even though he's never around nowadays."

" _It has been reported to me that you're having trouble with cattle thief's in the area,"_ the superior police officer said.

"I have it under control, sir," Jack assured him.

" _I'd like to believe that you do sergeant but if I get another ring I'll have to send someone to check it out for me,"_ he hinted.

"It won't come to that, sir," Jack replied. "Was there a particular incident you had in mind?"

" _It appears several fences has been cut in the south east part of your patch. One landowner is particularly troubled about this."_

"I've been acting as a backup for the music festival for the last couple of days, sir, as you're well aware of. I'll drive out to investigate the thefts today."

" _Good,"_ the voice drawled. _"I'll call back at the end of the week to take a report from you. Have a good day sergeant."_

"Yes, sir," Jack returned as the call was terminated.

The police officer put down the phone and huffed. "Cattle thefts my ass," he muttered. "It's probably old Larry Winters again trying to get back at Baxter for making his life miserable."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	2. Wrongdoings

**Chapter Two – Wrongdoings**

"There you are Annie," Kate said softly as she walked up to the younger nurse. "I just wanted you to know that the clinic will be on the first thing tomorrow."

Annie frowned. "I thought we'd leave after lunch?" she asked in confusion.

Kate smiled. "Sam and David are on their way back from Wesley Station. It took longer than expected to pick up our supplies. The patient transfer is still waiting and has to be today. Mrs. Jones is scheduled for an operation later this afternoon and if they leave directly they'll be just in time. However, the Nomad won't be back here until nightfall," she explained.

"You want me to go with Mrs. Jones?" Annie asked.

Kate shook her head. "It's enough that David goes, there is no need for a nurse," she said.

OOOOOO

Emma walked through the door to the Royal Flying Doctor Service's base in a splendid mood, whistling.

"Someone is in a cheerful mood today," DJ noted jovially.

Tom walked out from the office that he and Geoff shared for the moment to see what was going on.

"Just our own grease monkey," DJ explained with a shrug of his shoulders, like it was no big deal.

Emma gave him a look of mock indignation as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I remember a time when she used to be the 'Queen of the Outback'," Tom said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Anything we can do for you Emma? You're not hurt, are you?"

"I was looking for my husband," she said sarcastically with a smirk. "You know blonde hair, about this tall. If it helps any he's dressed like a glorified bus driver."

DJ laughed out loud. "Yeah, now that you mention it, we do have one that fits your description here," he teased.

Tom shook his head at the easygoing banter between the two friends.

Emma turned to DJ hopefully.

"I'm sorry, he's out," the radio operator returned regretfully.

Emma sighed in frustration as she glanced up in the ceiling. "I'm going to clip those wings of his," she muttered and then added in a whiny voice; "Where is he anyway? He promised me lunch."

"I'm sorry, Emma," Tom said sympathetically. "I'm afraid it's our fault. He will be busy running errands until late night."

Emma groaned.

Tom looked at her and saw the sadness and disappointment in the mechanic's eyes. The doctor frowned. When he'd left Cooper's Crossing a couple of years ago Emma had been a different person, more naïve and self-confident, a woman who didn't need anyone by her side. A woman who actually didn't want anyone by her side. She had been a strong, kind and caring woman who'd taken care of her own business. Emma still possessed strength and kindness but something in her manners told him she'd been through a lot during the years while he'd been away. She'd matured and turned into someone who was no longer afraid of commitment.

He shook his head and broke out of his recollection. "I don't know, would a doctor make do as a substitute?" he offered kindly.

Emma gave him a mischievous half-smile. "It was his share," she said.

Tom laughed. "Okay, I'll buy you dinner," he said as he motioned for her to exit the base.

Emma shielded her eyes from the sun as they walked out and across the road toward the Majestic Hotel. "I'm glad you decided to stay," she said seriously.

"Me too," he admitted truthfully.

OOOOOO

Geoff watched Chris through the large window and saw her lean over the young patient. He sadly pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure and walked over to pop his head into the cubicle.

Chris looked up as he nodded at her to come and gave the semi-aware patient a faint yet assuring smile before she left him to meet up with her colleague outside.

"Take a break, Chris," Geoff said kindly. "There's not much you can do anyway."

She sighed. "There's got to be something-"

"Are you sure you want this case? Is it such a good idea?" he asked carefully.

"If you're asking if I can handle a cancer patient so close to overcoming my own the answer is yes," she said darkly.

"Surely Tom or David can take it," he offered kindly.

"He's my patient. He's been in my care for several years. I can't abandon him now just because it might be an uncomfortable reminder," she reasoned stubbornly.

"You do know that there's nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening?" he said and fixed her with a look of concern.

"If I had just-"

"No," Geoff interrupted. "He never told you the symptoms, never asked for our help until it was too late. "I know it sounds harsh but you can't just call upon every patient you have in the district and ask them if they might have some incurable disease."

"I'm not giving up on him just yet," she said mutedly. "I'm waiting for the experts in Sydney to reply to my request."

Geoff looked away for a moment, contemplating his choice of words. "Being stubborn is a great asset, Chris, but sometimes you have to realize when to quit," he said seriously. "Please, take a break and come back later."

"Okay," she nodded and gave him the faintest of smiles which he returned.

"Good, and then I suggest you head straight back to the base. I have a feeling Tom could use a hand with the radio school's education clinic," he said amusedly.

Chris chuckled. "I thought David was scheduled for it?" she said.

"He took my patient transfer. Seems a bit too desperate for me but some people would do anything to avoid trying to sort out twenty children and their volley of questions over radio," he reasoned.

OOOOOO

Slumped over the desk in the duty room Emma came awake with a jerk and blinked her tired eyes open in confusion as light suddenly flooded the base.

"There you are," Sam said relieved as he walked over to give her a quick peck on the cheek while David walked through to the office that he and Chris shared.

Emma tiredly glanced up at the wall-mouthed clock; it read eight pm. "Where have you been?" she complained lightly as she reached up with her hand to rub her forehead and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"I'm so sorry, honey," he let on meekly. "Come on now, let's fly home."

"You look tired," she said softly with slight concern in her voice. "Are you sure you're up to that?"

"I want to sleep in my own bed," he said resolutely with a wry smile. "Besides, old Willy should still be back at our place and feed the animals. I don't think he'd mind staying an extra hour and light the flairs for us."

Satisfied with the answer Emma got out of the chair, gently sneaked an arm around his middle and leaned against him.

Sam gently steered her toward the doctor's office.

"Do you lock the place when you leave, doc?" the pilot asked.

"Yeah," David mused absentmindedly as he studied a folder on the desk.

"Good night, David," Emma said.

The young doctor looked up at them and cracked a faint smile. "Good night," he replied.

OOOOOO

"Shall we go home?" Kate asked with a playful smile as her husband came walking toward her.

Geoff nodded tiredly and yawned. "That's a good idea. I could use a few hours of sleep. Who knows what's going to happen during the night," he said.

Kate frowned. "You're not on call," she said suspiciously.

"Actually, I switched with David. Thought he could use a good night's sleep after working for so long," he reasoned.

The nurse sighed. "I asked him to take the transfer so that we could spend some time together," she admitted. "I wanted to surprise you with a candle lit dinner."

"I'm sorry," he said regretfully and broke into a wry grin. "And I told Chris that David took the transfer just to get rid of the radio school hour."

Kate laughed and sneaked an arm around his middle. "Poor David," she mused.

OOOOOO

Jack was not a happy man as he got into the car and began his long drive back to Cooper's Crossing. The matter hadn't been as straight forward as he'd first thought. He'd suspected Winters as he knew the man was not afraid to take the law into his own hands at times but this time he wasn't so sure. In fact the man looked ill and worn. He was not a man you'd suspect as a culprit when it came to cattle thieving which was rather physically demanding. Then again, it might just be Baxter's way of trying to get an extra income while trying to get rid of yet another neighbor with a promising land.

If Jack could prove the broken fences was malicious damage and that Baxter had lost cattle because of it the man could make an insurance claim. The police officer huffed. No one seemed to brand their animals properly nowadays anyway. 'How was he to know which heard that belonged to whom?' he mused bitterly.

OOOOOO

DJ came awake with a jerk as a high-pitched sound penetrated the dream of his childhood in Greece. He groaned at the noise and reached out with his hand to terminate the alarm. He threw on a night gown and padded through the room till he found the light switch. The room was flooded in light and he narrowed his sensitive eyes for a moment before heading out into the adjoining radio room at the Flying Doctor's base.

"Hold your horses," he muttered as he sauntered over, sat down behind the machine and flicked a switch. "This is Victor Charlie Charlie receiving your distress call, please acknowledge," he said in a clear voice, suddenly wide awake.

" _DJ, thank heavens,"_ a shaken female voice said. _"It's Betty Logan, Bert just came home from the outer pastures. He practically fell through the door and collapsed in a heap. I don't know what's happened. I can't get any sense out of him. I don't know what to do DJ."_

"Just keep calm," DJ said seriously as he pushed another button to page the on call physician. "Doctor Standish is on standby. I'm paging him now, he should be here shortly."

The minutes seemed to drag by as DJ continuously glanced surreptitiously at the wall-mouthed watch in front of him. His finger was hovering over the button that would immediately notify Sam of an upcoming emergency. It wasn't really his call to make, not before Geoff had given him the all clear to do so and DJ knew that Sam had been flying the whole day so he didn't want to call ahead and disturb the pilot's much needed sleep unless it was absolutely necessary.

The next minute a bleary eyed doctor rushed through the door connecting the base and the hospital.

DJ frowned. "I thought you walked Kate home from the pub a few hours ago?" he said.

"We had a patient coding an hour ago so I was called in," he quickly explained. "I was just about to leave."

The radio operator nodded in understanding and filled the doctor in on the latest development over the radio before pushing the button to transmit. "Victor Charlie Charlie calling Echo Bravo Bravo-"

" _Here DJ,"_ came the immediate response.

"It's Geoff Standish here Mrs. Logan. Could you run us through what's happened?" he asked.

" _My husband just collapsed, his breathing is shallow and he's sweating profusely. His eyes are glassy, I've never seen him like this,"_ she reported worriedly. _"You've got to help me."_

DJ looked at Geoff. "Should I call Sam?" he wondered aloud.

The doctor nodded seriously. "Immediately, DJ," he replied without hesitation.

"Stand by Echo Bravo Bravo," DJ ordered and quickly changed the frequency to give Sam and Emma a call.

"Victor Charlie Charlie calling Patterson Station, are you receiving? Over," he asked.

" _It's Sam here DJ, go ahead,"_ came the reply loud and clear.

Geoff leaned over the radio and spoke into the microphone. "Sam. It's Geoff here. There's been an emergency, mate, at the Logan's place. If my suspicions are correct we have to act fast on this one."

" _Understood. I can be at the airfield in about twenty minutes and have everything ready to log when I get there. The Nomad is fueled and ready for take-off,"_ he informed.

"See you in twenty, Sam," Geoff returned. "Victor Charlie Charlie out."

"Victor Charlie Charlie calling Echo Bravo Bravo, come in Mrs. Logan," DJ said.

" _You think he's been bitten by something?"_ she asked worriedly.

"It is a possible scenario," Geoff admitted. "I need you to look for puncture wounds on his arms and lower legs. Could you do that for me?"

" _I…hang on a minute,"_ she told them.

Geoff quickly dialed the short number for the hospital reception and waited for the nurse on the nightshift to pick up. "Come on," he mumbled and let out a relieved breath as he got an answer.

"It's Doctor Standish. I need you to bring me the anti-snake venom immediately. Bring me all types over at the base," he said sternly and killed the connection.

" _I can't find anything,"_ Betty Logan replied as she got back on the air.

"Don't rush, take your time and look again. We're leaving now and will be at your place in about-" he trailed off and glanced at DJ for the timetable.

"One and a half hour, give or take, depending on the winds. You'll have to ask Sam for a better answer," he said.

"-about one and a half hour," Geoff said into the microphone.

" _It's going to be the longest one and a half hour in my life,"_ she complained halfheartedly. _"Echo Bravo Bravo out."_

The door suddenly opened and the nurse rushed in with the anti-venom.

"Thanks," Geoff said appreciatively before turning on his heels to run off.

OOOOOO

To be continued

 _/Thanks for the feedback! It's encouraging ;)_


	3. I Spy Trouble

**Chapter Three – I Spy Trouble**

Jack Carruthers sighed as he unlocked the door to the police house and twisted the doorknob to let himself in. He jumped as the shrill of the phone echoed through the house. Annoyed he cast a glance at his watch, walked over to his office and reached for the mouthpiece.

"Yes!" he said.

" _Jack? Is that you?"_ A familiar voice asked hesitantly.

Jack reached up to rub his tired eyes and then blinked. "Vic? What in blazes are you calling about this time of night?" he questioned.

" _I woke up and remembered I'd forgotten to lock up the backyard and when I got up and swung around the back I found three youths emptying my beer drums,"_ the bar owner explained unamused. _"I've locked them up but it's only a matter of time before they'll escape that old fence. You'd better get over here Jack and escort them to the police house."_

"All right, all right, keep your shirt on," the police officer mumbled with a sigh. "I'll be with you in a few minutes."

…

Vic was walking back and forth in his sleepwear, not least amused, as Jack finally appeared at his doorstep. He harrumphed. "It's that Winters' bloke and his two hopeless friends. I thought you were going to give them a lesson the other week?"

Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I know Bart feels violated when someone snatches stuff from his shop but frankly, Vic. I can't put someone in jail because they happen to take a few cigarettes," he reasoned.

"Of what I heard he's taken more than a few cigarettes, Jack," Vic drawled.

"Look, why don't we continue this discussion tomorrow? I'll take them to the station where they can spend the remaining _three hours_ of this lovely night," he suggested sarcastically.

"I'll come with you and make sure they won't get lost on the way," Vic suggested.

Jack shook his head. "Lost your faith in the officer of the law?" he asked.

"Nothing like that, Jack," Vic assured him lightly as he patted him on the shoulder.

OOOOOO

DJ blinked his tired eyes open as he felt the wonderful scent of freshly brewed coffee. Chris grinned jovially at him as she held the cup under his nose.

He straightened in his chair having been draped over the radio and worked the kinks out of his back. "You're God send," he mumbled as he greedily took the cup from her. "What time is it?"

"About half past five am," she let on amusedly. "I just came from the hospital. My beauty sleep was rudely interrupted a few hours ago when they took off for the Logan's place."

DJ nodded and squinted at the bright light, his eyes still adjusting after his little nap. "How's your patient?" He asked carefully.

Chris glanced down at her feet for a moment. "I'm trying to make it comfortable for him. That's all I can do at the moment," she admitted.

"What about Broken Hill or Sydney?" DJ suggested.

"It's too late, DJ. And even if it wasn't he wouldn't have wanted to make the trip. He was clear about that," she answered in a subdued voice.

"But there must be something-" he began.

"You're starting to sound like me DJ," she mused, her lips curling upwards in a faint attempt of a smile. "Jack told me I can't save them all and I'm beginning to think he's right."

The young Greek pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure. "But he's so young," he protested.

"Life isn't fair, DJ," Chris said hollowly as she squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "How's it going with the emergency?"

The radio operator sighed. "They reported in half an hour ago and said they were on their way back. That would place them approximately an hour away from here at the moment," he reported.

"Was it a snake bite?" she asked.

He nodded. "Geoff found the mark just above his knee. It was tricky to spot. Logan must have been sitting crouched as it happened. As I understand it he should make a full recovery now that he's been given the antidote but it came close."

Chris nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, the antidote must be given fairly soon after the bite in order for it to be useful. Depending of the venom and the rate at which the blood circulates it can sometimes be a matter of minutes," she said seriously.

DJ blew out a breath. "That's a little too close for my liking," he let on.

"Speaking of close," Chris began. "I need you to call the Olson homestead and tell them we have to postpone our clinic for at least a few hours."

"He's not going to be pleased," DJ offered wearily, not looking forward to that conversation.

"I can't ask Sam to fly them out. He flew for nearly ten hours straight yesterday in the Nomad and then bended the regulations a little with the night flight in order to get home. He can't have gotten more than two hours of sleep before you called him to take this emergency flight," she reasoned.

"Right," DJ said and ran a hand through his unruly hair as he suddenly felt guilty for not thinking about his friend. It suddenly felt a little better to give the Olson's a call.

OOOOOO

Joshua Winters walked up to the bars and grabbed them in a steady grip.

Jack frowned as he glanced up from the folder he was studying. "Forget it. You can't bend them," he reasoned.

"Doesn't hurt to try does it?" the youngster challenged. "Have you called dad yet?"

"No answer," the police officer replied. "He's been a little off the rocker lately, hasn't he? I recall he used to drink the town dry at nights when he was younger."

"What?" Joshua asked in disgust. "Dad's not a wrongdoer but Baxter is. He's tried to lay his hands on our farm for ages and he's always on to something."

"Well, by doing things like this you'll give Baxter even more advantages," Jack returned.

The youngster sighed as he let go of the bars and headed back in the cell to sit down on the bunk. "How long are you going to keep me here?" he asked. "And why did you let the others go?"

Jack threw the newspaper he'd been studying on the desk before him and got out of the chair to walk up to the youngster. "Because, sunny boy, they're not of legal age," he clarified.

"What do you keep me here for anyway?" he complained miserably. "We just had some fun with the beer drums that's all."

"I don't think Vic appreciated that and he certainly didn't think it was funny. Besides, there is another way to see it. You gave beer to minors and according to the law that is prohibited," Jack finished curtly.

OOOOOO

Betty watched as Bert was gently wheeled into the hospital and let out a sigh of relief. She felt the former adrenaline rush and shock leave her body and her legs felt like jelly as she slowly got out of the ambulance. She'd been worried half the night. Now he was both safe and sound at the hospital. Unfortunately that meant she had to hire more staff in order to manage the farm and by the meagre pay the business generated that meant one, and only one, good ranch hand.

She sighed, ran a hand through her unruly hair and smiled as she made her way into the corridors of the hospital. It didn't matter, they would get through somehow. The important thing was that Bert was okay. Baxter's farm wasn't too far away and their ranch hand had friends over there so maybe it would be a small thing to find a relief for Bert for a week or so.

"Betty" Kate called jovially as she came walking towards her.

She broke into a grin and hugged the nurse as she drew near. "Kate, it's been such a long time," she said regrettably.

"We've grown older and hopefully wiser," Kate replied with a smile. "I've hardly seen you since school. I heard you moved back a few years ago and I hoped to see you in town someday."

Betty shook her head sadly. "You know how it is to run a farm and it is closer to Windoona so unfortunately I've never gotten around to Cooper's Crossing. The only connection has been through the radio with yourself and DJ."

Kate chuckled. "You should meet him. I am sure he would be delighted to see the face behind the voice," she suggested.

Betty nodded. "That might be a good idea. I need to occupy my mind right now. My goodness, Kate, I am still shaking."

The nurse gently put an arm around her long lost friend from school and steered her in the direction of the base. "Now, you never got around to tell me where you found this love of your life."

OOOOOO

Sam yawned tiredly as he pulled up outside the base in Cooper's Crossing having refueled the aircraft, logged everything and loaded the things he was to fly to Broken Hill after the clinic. He sighed, leaned back in the driver's seat for a moment and closed his eyes.

He jerked awake almost instantly as his little sister yanked the door open.

"Hi, big brother!" Paula greeted cheerfully.

"Are you crazy?" he asked in astonishment. "You could have given me a heart attack."

Paula looked regretful for a moment and knelt next to the car so that their eyes leveled. "I thought you saw me coming. You did after all drive here didn't you?"

"Maybe he shouldn't have," Tom offered as he walked up to them.

Sam sighed as he ushered his little sister out of the way so he could get out of the car.

Paula helpfully reached in and retrieved his bag. "I need the car," she explained.

"We thought we'd spare you the flight to the clinic so Paula's going to give us a lift. But mate it's a one-time offer," Tom explained as he saw the frown on the pilot's face. "We expect to see you tomorrow and pick us up."

"You're all heart," Sam drawled thankfully. "I'm going to crash somewhere."

"See," Tom said to Paula. "Better crash without the aircraft," he teased.

"Hey Sam!" David hollered as he and Annie walked out of the base. "Sit down before you fall down!"

The pilot waved lazily at him. "Get out of here," he whined.

OOOOOO

Jack smiled cunningly as he rolled up next to the two boys that had broken into Vic's shed with Winters the night before. He stopped the car and leaned out through the open window.

"I want a word with you two," he ordered, leaving no room for anything else than compliance.

The two fourteen year olds glanced at each other with wide eyes and then nodded at the police officer.

Satisfied they would wait for him he parked the car and got out to join them. "I should have a talk with your parents about last night," he said seriously.

No, please Officer Carruthers," Andrew, the lanky blonde boy said. "Dad wouldn't like that. I would never be allowed to be in town overnight myself ever again."

Jack sighed and reached up to scratch his forehead. "Well, you should have thought about that earlier shouldn't you?" he said pointedly.

The kid sniffed.

"Please, don't tell Mr. Olson or my dad either," the other boy, Gary Graham, begged.

"You've broken the law," Jack said seriously. "As an officer of the law I can't see through my fingers."

"Do we get community service?" Gary asked.

Jack bit his lip not to laugh out loud at the puppy eyed teenager. "No, kiddo, you'll get away with a caution this time," he reassured the troubled boy and his mate.

"I heard someone is stealing cattle," Andrew said.

"Yeah, they think its Joshua's father," Gary added.

Jack sighed. "Look, why aren't you two in school?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Our teacher had to go away a few days after the radio clinic so we are free to do our homework when and where we want," Andrew explained.

"Is it true about the cattle thief?" Gary persisted.

"Now, where have you heard that?" Jack asked.

"It's all over town," the kid let on.

"Will you go and arrest Joshua's father?" Andrew asked curiously.

"He didn't do it," Jack answered.

"Are you sure?" the kids said bluntly, in unison.

Jack hesitated.

"Then who was it?" Gary asked, eager to know.

"I can't tell you yet," the police officer let on enigmatically. "Well, anyway. I suggest you two stay out of trouble."

The teens nodded.

"Good," Jack said with a smile as he rounded his car and jumped in.

Andrew and Gary looked at each other and then after the police car that was speeding away from them and the town.

"I bet he's going after them now," Andrew said.

"I think we should help him," Gary reasoned.

Andrew made a face. "I don't think dad would like that," he cautioned.

"Come on, it would be fun. I've always wanted to be a spy. Let's go up to Joshua's place at nightfall and see if we can spot something," Gary said.

OOOOOO

To be continued

 _/Gott Nytt År! I hope you had a Happy New Year's celebration ;) Take care out there!_


	4. In the Rear Mirror

**Chapter Four – In the Rear Mirror**

Betty sighed, ran a tired hand through her hair and then gently massaged her forehead as Kate walked up to the table with two large cups of tea.

"You're a lifesaver Kate," she mused humbly and then chuckled as she recalled her profession. "Not only literally."

The nurse broke into a grin. "If I recall correctly you wanted to become the first woman on the moon," she said softly.

Betty made a face. "I'll have to admit I've always had highflying plans," she mused. "And I've always ended up on the ground."

"Nonsense, you have Bert and a large farm, that ought to count for something," Kate argued.

"Being a cowgirl isn't much to be proud of," Betty mused with a forlorn expression on her face and then brightened. "But being the manager, the accountant and the entrepreneur that develops the place is."

Kate laughed and shook her head. "Ever the modest Betty," she said jovially. "Anyways, as you heard Doctor Standish, Bert is going to make a full recovery but he'll be staying at the hospital for a few days I am afraid."

"Yeah," Betty mused as she took a sip of her tea. "Don't get me wrong, I am pleased and very relieved that he's okay but I can't run the farm with only Charlie as a back-up." Seeing Kate's confusion she added; "He's our foreman and ranch hand."

"One ranch hand?" Kate asked in amazement. "But your property is huge."

"Yeah, unfortunately it's been one of those years. When the crops aren't growing because of water shortage, the animals are dying of thirst and everything are in need of repairs," she explained solemnly. "We don't have the income to hire more staff when nothing is growing, the cattle is poorly and the bank gives us trouble."

Kate gently squeezed her hand and gave her a soft comforting smile.

"It'll get better next year," Betty added with a wicked grin. "I've danced the rain dance and all."

"Now, about Bert," Kate began.

"Yeah, you've been waiting for that all along haven't you?" she replied mischievously. "He appeared one day outside the bank in Broken Hill. Actually I ran into him, stepped on his toe and ruined his portfolio."

Kate's eyebrows shot up and her lips curled in amusement.

"At that time I worked as a clerk and it turned out he was coming in to get a loan so that he could buy his uncle's property," she explained. "I felt terrible about the incident so I waited until he got out of the accountant's office and asked him for forgiveness."

Kate smirked. "That obviously went well," she said.

Betty chuckled. "I don't believe in faith, Kate, at least I didn't. With Bert it just felt right, like we belonged. We kept seeing each other and then ended up getting together," she replied.

"Lucky you," Kate mused. "Geoff and I was constantly quarrelling and disagreeing on things."

"That's called love-hate. He's not a bad catch. You look stunning together," she appraised warmly.

The nurse smiled mischievously. "I'd like to think I've sorted him out," she said lightly with fondness. "Now, what did you think of DJ?"

"Well, he was everything and a little bit more," Betty said diplomatically. "He's great for this community. Remember when we were children? Everyone was old and grumpy – Doctor Sinclair, Officer Stiles, the pharmacist Winkler and not to mention our teacher."

Kate nodded. "He did cause quite a stir when he first arrived," she admitted.

OOOOOO

"Thanks Nick," Emma said gratefully as she jumped out of the passenger's seat of her own towing truck. "I really appreciate you coming out to get me. Otherwise I would have been stranded for hours."

The young worker just smiled, glad to help. "No worries, Emma. You're my boss after all. I need the job and you need someone to do it," he reasoned. "The way I see it, it's a win-win situation."

Emma made a face at him which he returned with a cheeky smile. "Go on then and do something useful," she ordered.

He threw her a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am."

OOOOOO

Joshua Winters was self-loathing as he sat on the step to the town's hall having been released by Jack only hours before. He glanced up as a rough and dusty old truck pulled up next to him.

The two young men sitting in it where the last people on earth he wanted to see at the moment.

"So, little Josh ended up in jail," the driver taunted with a wry grin. "Have our wannabe brat lowered himself to our level?"

Joshua turned his head away.

"Look at the man, he's shy," the other one in the car quipped. "You're scaring him."

The driver shook his head. "No, no, he's ashamed of talking to us. He's too fine for us. He detests our homemade brew and lack the guts to race the streets at night," he gloated. "Little Josh is what I'd call an "in-betweener" too fine for us yet not in the league to play with the posh children."

Joshua turned toward them.

"Look at that, he glanced in our direction," the man in the passenger seat drawled. "I've got news for you little Josh, you'll never be accepted anywhere so don't even try."

"I suggest you leave before I arrest you for disturbing the peace around here," Officer Carruther's said in a no-nonsense tone of voice as he appeared next to them. "Have you parked here? In the middle of the street?"

"Get lost officer," the driver whined.

"What's that?" Jack questioned.

"He said nothing," the other young man said apologetically.

"Whimp," the driver muttered and then revved the engine, daring the officer to stay in front of the car.

Jack didn't bat an eye, he stared sternly at the young man behind the wheel, then gave a slight nod and slowly took a step to the side.

The car set off like a rocket leaving Jack and Joshua in a cloud of dust.

Joshua sighed as he stared after his classmates. "Now you've made it even worse," he mused.

Jack shook his head and huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "In-betweener. Is that even a word?" he asked.

OOOOOO

Emma carefully popped her head into the semi-dark room and smiled warmly as she caught a look of her husband fast asleep on the bed. She opened the door fully and tiptoed inside. His mouth twitched slightly and he gently shifted on the bed as she drew near but he didn't stir. She studied him for a moment and was suddenly caught up in a distant memory of him lying the way he was now, in his uniform, but not in one of the rooms at the Majestic Hotel but on the stretcher in the Nomad. She shuddered at the thought and briefly wondered why she was thinking about that particular incident now. She forced the image away and smiled once again as she knelt beside him to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

He moaned. "Emma," he whispered and blinked his eyes open.

She rolled her eyes. "Who else, flyboy?"

He laughed at her. "How did you get here?" he asked, remembering he'd said goodbye to her at home in the middle of the night. "Have you been taken flight lessons behind my back?"

"Wake up honey," she drawled in amusement. "You took the plane."

"I knew that," he replied with a smirk and took her outstretched hand.

Emma hauled him into a sitting position.

Sam rubbed his tired eyes. "What time is it?" he whispered.

"Almost six o'clock. I figured we'd have something nice to eat down at the pub before flying home. What do you think?" she asked.

"Emma, I'm so sorry," he said sheepishly. "It's not usually this busy at work."

"I don't know about that," she said softly and smiled at him. "It's all right. Don't worry about it. I lured Nick out to the property so that he could drive me back to town. I've been working for six hours straight and had Nick as my helper the whole time. We've accomplished a lot of things that would have taken me at least four days on my own."

He leaned in to give her kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry anyway," he mused. "Come on, I'll buy you dinner."

Emma laughed and got up from the bed she was sitting on. "That's the least you can do," she returned slyly.

OOOOOO

Joshua sighed as he made his way back to the house having seen to the livestock. His father didn't seem to care anymore if they lived or died. Not one to leave living beings dependent on him to misery or to give Baxter a reason to leave a complaint against them for malnutrition of animals he took it upon himself to feed them and give them water as best as he could. At least the cattle was always happy to see him unlike some others. It seemed that no matter what he did nothing was good enough for anyone.

He halted mid-step as he caught sight of something in his periphery vision. Intrigued and a bit worried he cautiously began to circle around so as not to alert the person with the faint light sitting propped against the large tree in the distance. He knew the position of every rock and stone on the uneven ground so he turned off the beam of the flashlight and stealthily made his way over. Joshua had assumed it to be a man, possibly involved in Baxter's cattle thefts, therefore he was surprised to almost stumble upon two kids – the same two kids he'd offered Vic's beer too the other day.

"What are you doing here?" he exclaimed as he turned on the flashlight, flooding the youngsters in light.

Gary hastily dropped the lamp he'd been holding and tried to shield his eyes and Andrew tried to stifle a cry.

"Please don't hurt us!" Gary begged in anguish. "We just wanted to see the thief."

"He's not here you nick quit," Joshua replied in annoyance. "You thought it was my father? Then answer this; Why would he try and rob his own place?"

"He and his accomplices must take the animals somewhere," Andrew reasoned bitterly, annoyed at being caught.

"Okay, you two. Does your parents know where you are?" Joshua asked.

"We're staying at Gary's uncle overnight," Andrew replied.

Joshua nodded cunningly. "Would that by any chance be our next-door neighbor Willie?" he probed. "That's almost a two hour walk from here and in the dark. Are you crazy? You could have gotten lost and no one would have known what happened to you!"

"Cut it out," Gary whined. "We just followed the road and we brought a lamp. What are you on about? You sound just like our parents. I liked you much better back at the hotel."

Joshua crouched next to them and ignored the remark. "Okay geniuses. What would you have done when all the kerosene was used up?"

They shared a dumbfounded expression but remained quiet.

Joshua was about to continue his tirade but suddenly perked his ears at a distant sound and quickly killed the light.

The trio remained silent as the sound of shoed horses drew near.

His eyes still adjusting to the darkness Joshua had trouble seeing even the silhouettes of the riders. He squinted trying to make something out. Then he hitched on a breath as a familiar voice carried over wasteland. Determined Joshua grabbed for the two teenagers and hauled them off as the riders came their way. "Be silent," he said with a cautious whisper. "We have to get away from here and find Jack."

OOOOOO

Nancy let out a surprised yelp as two young kids came bicycling just beside her, on the patio of the Majestic. She blew out a frustrated breath and reached up with her hand to wipe away the perspiration from her forehead. She paused in the cleaning of the patio and stared after the children who made a speedy retreat into one of the alleys further down the main street.

"What is it?" Vic hollered in concern as he came around the back.

Nancy huffed and started her morning routine again. "Just some kids," she mused. "If they were mine I'd read them the riot."

Vic chuckled to Nancy's surprise. "Come on Nance," he said amusedly. "They're just kids, cut them some slack. Their teacher has taken ill and the radio school has been cancelled for a few days."

She frowned indignantly. "I'll remind you of that the next time they break into the backyard and play with your beer drums," she said.

OOOOOO

They got up early, both feeling rested and refreshed after a good night sleep. It didn't take them long to feed the animals and water the plants. They worked well together, like a well-oiled machine, after years of friendship and later years of marriage.

They met up after a short split up for various tasks in the stable, Sam giving Emma a kiss on the cheek while Emma broke into a grin and straightened his worn cowboy hat.

"Let's go for a ride around the property then?" she suggested.

He snorted amusedly. "To mend broken fences?"

"Right, cowboy," she let on.

Ten minutes later they were both on horseback and set off in a steady gallop. The wind was lightly kissing their faces and tussling their hair while the sun beat down on them. It was beautiful day in the late spring. Sam suddenly held in the large white gelding and came to a halt as Emma did the same next to him. Together they glanced around a large portion of the property with the Goolies to the right and large pastures of grass to their left with the barest of hint of the house further away ahead of them.

"I had forgotten how beautiful it was," Sam said, panting after the hard ride as he gently patted the fur on the animal's neck.

Emma smiled warmly as she nodded following his gaze from left to right. "I'm not sure I can take the decision of leaving it while overlooking it like this," she whispered. "It's our land, Sam and it's beautiful."

He sighed in frustration. "We've got to do something Emma. Money is pouring from our accounts into it and there is still a lot left to do. I can't work twenty-four hours a day to finance it and you can't either," he reasoned with a heavy heart.

"No," she whispered crestfallen. "Like I said. I'm not sure I'm ready for such a big decision. I know I was the one who brought it up but it was in one of my weakest moments when everything was conspiring against me and you weren't home."

He said nothing as he moved his horse closer to hers and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Would you rather leave the garage?" he said seriously.

"No," she said truthfully and looked deep into his eyes. "I don't know what I want any more Sam."

"Come on, let's race each other back," he suggested playfully. "I'm on scheduled duty this afternoon, I've got to pick up the doc's at the clinic."

"What are you waiting for then?" she asked amusedly and spurred her horse.

OOOOOO

Geoff gently knocked on the door to Chris' office. "I'm sorry to bother you," he began kindly.

Chris softened and broke into a cautious smile. "You're never bothering, you know that," she said. "I was just caught up in this."

He walked into the room and up beside her and saw the results on her latest tests.

"I received this from Sydney yesterday but I didn't have the courage to open it until now," she explained. "It's still looking good."

He let out a sigh of relief and sent a silent thank you to higher powers.

"It's been almost a year, Geoff," she said seriously. "I was so afraid."

"I think we all where," he admitted truthfully. "I still remember when DJ shouted at me in the duty room asking me if I considered him to be stupid since no one told him about your condition. I will never forget that."

She sighed. "I will always remember the look on everyone's face when we gathered in my house," Chris mused in a subdued voice. It almost broke my heart to see that I caused them so much worry. I don't think I really understood how bad my prognosis was."

Geoff smiled warmly at her. "But you're still here with us," he reasoned.

She broke into a cautious grin. "Yeah," she whispered and sobered. "You didn't come here to boost my moral so what's on your mind?"

"I lost your patient," he said solemnly. "There wasn't time to call you and even if I had there wouldn't have been anything you could do."

Chris swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "I see," she whispered and glanced out window.

"His cancer was too progressed," Geoff said.

"I know, I just hoped-" she returned.

"I know you did," he let on as he squeezed her shoulder again and turned to leave.

She watched him go, a tear spilling onto her cheek.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	5. Lost

**Chapter Five – Lost**

Joshua drove up to park the car next to the police house. He barely had time to kill the engine before the two teens jumped out of the car. "Wait for me!" he hollered after them and grimaced as they bumped into Jack.

"Where's the fire?" the officer asked suspiciously. "Not hiding from Vic Buckley are you?"

"Jack," Joshua called wearily as he walked up to them and rubbed his tired eyes. "We think we know whom the thieves are."

The officer frowned skeptically as he crossed his arms over his chest. "First of all, what are those two doing up at this hour? It's eight o'clock in the morning, have you been driving half the night?"

"Just listen, please, Jack," Joshua begged.

"We walked over to Josh and his dad. We thought perhaps we would be able to spot something out of the ordinary," Andrew filled in.

"Yeah, it's not his fault," Gary added. "We bunked at Uncle Willie."

Jack sighed in frustration. "The less I know about that the better it is. At least I know you're all right if he calls me and wonders what's happened to you," he reasoned.

"It was that ranch hand over at Baxter's place," Joshua informed him as he swiftly changed subject. "He's fairly new. The name is Cray something-"

"Look," Jack interrupted seriously. "It was Baxter who called it in. He called my superior in Broken Hill to make a complaint. Now, why would he do that if he's responsible?"

Joshua snorted. "I wouldn't put it past him," he said dejectedly. "He's waiting for my father to give in so that he can buy our property for a handful of money."

"If I where you I'd chose my words carefully," Jack cautioned.

"Yeah, I should have guessed he's got the law enforcer on his side," he added bitterly.

Jack bit his lip but remained quiet.

"Obviously they're not rounding up the cattle at Baxter's place," Joshua continued.

"As much as I'd like to believe you I can't just drive over there and accuse the man of wrongdoings when there is nothing that backs my statement," Jack reasoned. "Surely you'd understand that?"

The trio nodded.

"I can't arrest a man for riding near your farm in the middle of the night. He wasn't on your premises was he?"

"I didn't hang around to see where he went," Joshua admitted sheepishly.

"Okay," Jack softened. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you drop off those two at their uncle and head back home? Check out the premises and see if there are livestock missing. If there is you call me immediately. You'd better leave now, there is a storm front coming."

The young man nodded.

"That's the best I can offer," Jack said.

OOOOOO

"Emma!" Nick hollered as he stepped into the garage.

She bumped her head on the hood of the car and cursed.

"Sorry," Nick mumbled sheepishly. "I didn't realize you where that close."

She massage her sore scalp and gave him a wry smirk. "I'll live. Is it something important? I thought you'd be out at Martin's place the whole day?"

Nick shook his head darkly. "That's just it. When I arrived there this morning I was thrown out," he explained.

"What?" Emma asked in disbelief. "We had a contract. It's worth a lot to me."

"He's hired another firm from Windoona. Says they seemed to do a better job, that they are service minded and actually arrive on time while charging a lesser price. In fact, that was his exact words," Nick said.

Emma snorted. "Old Ned and his goons?" she questioned fiercely as she slammed the hyper spanner down on the bench before her. "Doing a better job?!"

"Don't take it out on me, I'm just the messenger," Nick cautioned.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I really needed that contract."

Nick hesitated.

Emma looked at him suspiciously. "There is more isn't it?" she asked.

"Rodgers are returning the generator you sent for delivery. They refuse to pay for it or the freight," he said regrettably.

"But they need it. I had to make a special delivery. It took me hours just to find the right one."

"They claim the price is too high and not what you agreed on," Nick said.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath as the phone started to ring. "Now what?" she whispered.

"Cooper's Crossing garage," she said.

" _Emma, it's Dale here over at Baxter's place,"_ the ranch hand said over the line. _"I thought you'd like to know that your sheep are on our property."_

"And what exactly do you suggest I'd do about it from here?" she asked sarcastically.

" _They're mixing with ours and there's a storm front coming in so there's no telling what would happen to them. They might end up in our shed and the sheering season is here soon. It could cost you some money,"_ he suggested.

"That is called stealing!" Emma shouted angrily.

" _I can't tell which one is yours,"_ he said dryly. _"I suggest you take better care of your fences in the future."_

"Get your hands off of my sheep!" Emma returned. "I wouldn't be surprised if you cut a hole in it."

" _I would have offered my services for a slight fee but if that's the tone reserved for me then I'm not interested,"_ he said and terminated the call.

"Damn," Emma muttered under her breath.

"Trouble?" Nick asked carefully.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, as usual. There's nothing you can do about it, just get back out there and fix Hodges' tractor would you?"

He nodded and turned to leave.

Emma hastily phoned the base.

" _Royal Flying Doctor Service Cooper's Crossing. How can we be of assistance?"_ DJ asked cheerfully.

"Where's Sam? Is he back yet?" She asked.

" _Hello to you too, Emma,"_ he said happily.

"I'm not in the mood DJ," she returned unamused.

" _He's just reported in. He's on his way back with the doc's they should be back in less than thirty minutes,"_ the radio operator informed. _"Why? Has something happened?"_

"I need to get back to the property, now. DJ. Tell him to wait at the airport," she said and ended the call.

OOOOOO

"Thanks for the ride," David said. "It sure beats sitting in a car with your sister for two hours."

Sam chuckled. "I know what you mean," he let on enigmatically as he got out of the driver's seat.

"What are you on about David?" Annie asked suspiciously. "I'm glad she came along for the ride. I've finally been able to talk to someone sensitive and understanding."

Tom got out of the backseat not interested in the banter going on around him. He spotted Chris' familiar silhouette further down the road and excused himself.

"Hey!" David hollered at his back. "Who's going to get all the supplies inside?"

"You," Sam and Annie said in unison as they began to walk toward the entrance door of the base.

David looked from the pilot and the nurse to the fleeing doctor and sighed.

OOOOOO

Paula rushed into the garage and let out a relieved breath as she spotted Emma getting ready for the drive out to the airport.

"There you are. I was worried that you'd already left," she said.

"Why?" the mechanic asked. "Didn't he stay at the airport?"

"There's been an emergency," Paula explained. "DJ sent me as the messenger."

Emma threw out her arms in exasperation. "Everything is against me," she mused dourly.

OOOOOO

"Well, look who's coming," Vic muttered to Nancy from behind the counter.

She smiled politely at the guests she was serving and frowned at her husband. Following his gaze she spotted George Baxter outside.

"Hello Vic, Nancy," the politician acknowledged politely as he walked up to the bar and removed his cowboy hat.

"Do they let you wear that thing in the local council?" Vic said with a smirk.

George chuckled. "I'm home now. It doesn't matter out here," he replied.

Nancy huffed as she walked past him and into the kitchen.

"Something I said?" George asked with a furrowed brow.

Vic forced a polite smile. "Just ignore her, she can be a bit sensitive at times," he said smoothly. "Anyway, what gives? We haven't seen you for quite a while, George. Seems you're keeping busy back in the city."

"I'm having a bit of trouble back at the farm," he admitted. "Some cattle has gone missing. I've reported it but Jack seems to ignore the matter. He's done nothing about it."

"Cut him some slack, George," Vic drawled as he filled a pint. "The patch is pretty big. You know how it is out here."

"I don't tolerate wrongdoers and lazy people," he mused bitterly. "And what's with all the children running around? Has the local town's council lost it since I left?"

"Last time I checked earth was circling the sun, George, not you," Nancy quipped as she walked up to Vic. "The radio school has an early break due to the teacher's personal problems. She had to leave urgently and is expected back in a few days."

"Yeah," Vic said. "The docs has been helping out and old miss Laurie from Steve's Creek-"

George narrowed his eyes. "I thought she died a long time ago. She stopped teaching when Harry Sinclair left the RFDS station."

"She's one though lady," Vic replied with a silly grin. "I remember back in the old days when she was young and tried to teach the workers around here to swim in the Creek. I've never seen so many men living in the outback with miles to the sea eager to learn how to swim."

Nancy rolled her eyes at him and then turned to Baxter. "So, are you going out to the ranch?" she asked.

He sighed. "I was but the storm is coming and the civil aviation office does not recommend flying in these weather conditions so I am stuck here for the time being," he explained.

"Is it here already?" Vic asked.

George shook his head. "No not yet but it's closing in on my property from the other direction as we speak. So even if I could take off I wouldn't be able to land," he explained.

"I'd say you could do with a pint George," Vic mused.

OOOOOO

"Chris, wait up!" Tom said as he neared.

She stopped abruptly but didn't turn around to face him.

As he walked up to her he could easily see her troubled face.

"I wanted to be left alone, Tom," she cautioned him as she began to walk again.

He ignored her and fell into steps beside her. "Never underestimate company," he said simply.

"I see there is no point in trying to get rid of you," she with a crocked smile. "I need to sort my feelings. My young cancer patient has died."

"Oh," Tom said. "I'm sorry."

She chuckled suddenly without mirth. "You must think I'm silly considering what you've seen in Africa but a year ago I was the one lying there with cancer," she explained bitterly.

"I-" he began. "I didn't know."

"Cooper's Crossing is a small town. I'm surprised you haven't found out," she returned.

He gently reached out to stop her from walking further and spun her around so that they were facing each other. He looked deep into her sad eyes. "I don't like to pry, you know that," he finally managed.

"Pry?" she exclaimed. "It's me remember? You asked me to come with you before you left, Tom. I loved you."

She turned to leave again but he caught her arm. "Don't think for a minute I didn't think about you," he returned angrily.

"You just vanished into thin air Tom," she returned. "You never called, never wrote- well, you did send a few lousy postcards."

He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his thick black hair, not knowing how to explain. "I was overwhelmed down there," he finally said in a subdued voice.

"Where were you Tom?" she asked bitterly. "Where were you when I awoke alone at night? Where were you when I needed you?"

He swallowed, unable to face her but even when his eyes where downcast he felt her intense and accusing glare directed at him.

"I lost everyone I held dear back then," she whispered. "You left me. Dave and I used to talk about you while walking his dog and guess how you were fairing. He died, Tom, but you never bothered to find out about that did you?"

Tom locked stricken for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"A couple of months after you left," she added sadly as tears welled up in her eyes.

Tom gently put his arms around her and held her tight, her sobs breaking his heart. He realized now how wrong he'd been when he'd returned and claimed the little town was the same as it had always been. He had been bitter, only seen to his own changes and experiences and let prejudice get the better of him. He was suddenly ashamed of himself.

"And I lost Zoe too," she whispered. "I miss her terribly at times even though she drew me mad occasionally."

"Zoe?" Tom asked in confusion.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it someday," she offered dejectedly.

He wanted to ask her but wisely respected that she wouldn't tell him at the moment. Instead he kept his tight and caring grip around her. They stood in silence for a moment comforting each other. There were no need for words, just touch and warm embrace. They were both broken and healing would take time.

"I only allowed myself to fall in love once after you left," she said suddenly. "It broke my heart."

Tom suddenly felt angry and protective. "Did he use you?" he asked.

She chuckled as she glanced up at him. "In a way I guess we used each other, both looking for company that we couldn't have."

He gave her a soft smile. "Why don't we head back?" he suggested lightly. "I'm hungry. Why don't I buy you dinner?"

Chris wiped her tears away and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea," she whispered and looked up at ominous sky and the storm clouds that was forming.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	6. Storm Front

OOOOOO

 **Chapter Six - Storm Front**

Sam threw the door open and quickly got out, carrying a set of boxes to the car, Kate was on his tail with a medical bag while Geoff brought up the rear with another box of supplies and his own medical bag.

"How soon can we get there?" the doctor asked the pilot as they got into the car.

Sam threw a hasty glance at his wristwatch and did a quick calculation in his head. "In about forty minutes, assuming the storm doesn't get worse," he said.

Geoff nodded and began to sort out the information he'd been given over the radio.

"Shouldn't we bring David along?" Kate asked in concern.

"He's needed at the hospital," Geoff replied as he focused on his wife in the rear-mirror.

"What do we know?" Sam asked as he pulled in the reverse gear and backed out of the parking lot.

"It's a car crash, a head on collision. The impact was pretty hard according to the truck driver who radioed it in," he explained. "At least two people are badly injured."

OOOOOO

"Emma wait!" Paula hollered as her sister-in-law jumped into the tow truck and turned on the ignition. "What good would it do? Let the sheep stray away."

"It doesn't work that way Paula," Emma returned. "You should know. You were raised on a farm."

"You can't get out there all alone. There is a storm front coming," she protested and jumped into the passenger seat.

"We can't afford to lose any animals. We can hardly keep up with all the expenses as it is. We need every sheep we have got and it's almost sheering time," she reasoned.

"Wait till Sam gets back, Emma please," Paula said.

"He's out in his damn aircraft. It'll be dark before he gets back," she shouted angrily. "I'm so tired of him and the damn property. They could go to hell both of them."

"It's not his fault you lost that contract," Paula pointed out.

"Who told you," Emma returned testily.

Paula raised her hands in a gesture of surrender. "Well, you're not getting rid of me. I'm coming with you."

Emma sighed. "Fine," she said and pulled in the first gear and then quickly left the Crossing in a cloud of dust.

OOOOOO

Jack walked through the door to the base only to find it deserted. He frowned and reached up to scratch the back of his head.

"Hiya, Jack," DJ greeted jovially as he appeared in the doorway to the duty room having come from the hospital, carrying several folder in his arms.

"What's up?" the officer asked curiously and nodded at the folders.

"Weather report, air traffic report, schedules and-," DJ said and broke into an enigmatic grin as he pointed at the post-it note stuck to one of the folders. "Violet's radio updates for the gossip column. She phoned from England only few minutes ago."

Jack barely managed to refrain from rolling his eyes as he walked up behind the radio operator. He noticed a light on the switchboard indicating they had received an emergency call. "Has something happened?" he asked. "I thought I saw Emma drive off in the tow truck."

DJ arched an eyebrow as he cast a glance over his shoulder to the look at the clueless police officer. "I am surprised you haven't been informed already," he said. "There's been a traffic accident northwest of Virginia Planes. However, I don't think that's where Emma was heading. She was quite irritated when she tried to get in touch with Sam earlier, said something about sheep, Baxter and idiocy."

Jack snorted amusedly and then began to move away but DJ halted him. "A squad from the Broken Hill Police department have temporary taken the case. I believe a guy named Captain Waters happened to pass by after a visit to Barradong," he said softly.

Jack groaned inwardly. He had enough on his plate trying to satisfy the stern captain as it was. Like Baxter's missing cattle wasn't enough, now he had to try and sort out a road traffic accident in the middle of a storm. He suddenly remembered the reason he'd swung by in the first place and nodded toward the doctors' office. "Is Chris here? I need to speak with her about something," he let on cryptically.

She's at the hospital preparing for the victims of the accident," he explained. "I'll call her over for you."

Jack was about to protest and say that it could wait but DJ was already on the phone. He sighed and moved over to the map filled with lines and various symbols which had been hastily strapped to the wall behind the radio operator. "Is this the storm front?" he asked with a frown.

"Yep," DJ returned with a nod, pencil in his mouth as he skimmed the latest weather report.

Jack let out a low whistle. "Is the Nomad-" he trailed off as Chris walked through the door and gave him a faint smile.

"There isn't much I can tell you-" she began, assuming he wanted a report about the accident.

Jack shook his head. "I need to talk to you about Larry. I think we may have a problem," he said in a subdued voice.

She nodded and gestured for him to come through to her office.

Inside the room he waited for her to close the door. "I don't know how much you've heard but I got a call from the captain in Broken Hill a few days ago, concerning cattle thefts in the area-" he trailed off as he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Someone with political connections obviously reported it in."

Chris smirked. "Baxter," she mumbled.

Jack nodded and then smirked back. "I suspected it was old Larry who'd had enough about his neighbor's unfriendliness when it comes to water, fencing and such. When I drove over I found a thin man sitting on the porch smoking his pipe like he had no care in the world," he reasoned.

Chris momentarily looked away.

"I noticed several empty whiskey bottles not far away," the police officer sighed and reached up with his hand to scratch the back of his head. "What I am trying to say, Chris, is that he simply wasn't the man I remembered him to be. No witty remarks about the long arm of the law, no fierce replies, no excuses, no nothing. When I talked to Joshua back in the cell he told me his father didn't care anymore, not about him, the house or the animals."

"You're placing me in a difficult situation Jack," Chris said cryptically.

"Is he sick?" Jack pushed. "Joshua and the two kids- well teens, they came to me early this morning and claimed they'd seen Baxter's cattle thieves. I told them I couldn't just arrest a man they'd barely seen in the dark the other night without further evidence of his involvement. I told Joshua to drop the teens off at their uncle and head home before the storm arrived and to call me back. That was ages ago. I am beginning to worry."

The doctor sighed and wearily began to rub her forehead.

"I know you can't tell me much but, please, Chris. Is he well enough to be on his own in the middle of a storm? Can he help with the animals, the generator, anything, or does Joshua have to do everything? That is assuming the boy managed to get back in one piece in the first place," Jack finished.

"Larry is-" Chris paused for a moment. "-terminally ill, Jack," she said. "He begged me not to tell Joshua, said he didn't want him to worry about his old man."

Jack huffed.

"He's engaged in self-loathing and rejects anyone who tries to help him," she explained.

"How long?" Jack asked in a subdued voice. "Years, months, weeks?"

The doctor's eyes darkened as she lifted her head to fully face him. "Months," she let on.

The police officer sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "At least I can rule him out of the thefts," he said dejectedly.

"I am sorry, Jack," Chris whispered as he turned away and slowly made his way out of the office.

"Sarge," DJ hollered jovially. "Why the long face?"

"DJ, I want you to call the Winters' and I want you to keep trying until someone picks up the radio. Is that understood?" he ordered sternly.

The young Greek threw him a mock salute. "Yes, sir," he said.

"I am sorry, DJ," he apologized. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"No worries, sarge. I can be quite persistent with the calls. I'll make sure you'll get your answer," he replied with a smirk.

OOOOOO

Betty Logan waited patiently for the phone call to connect, silently hoping that their lone ranch-hand would be nearby. She didn't like that he had been left alone in this weather, knowing how much work there was for one person to handle the cattle, the sheep, the dogs and to see to it that all the roofs were secured and so on.

" _Logan's Station,"_ Charlie answered jovially.

Betty let out a relieved breath. "Charlie, I'm so glad I caught you," she said.

" _Mrs. Logan,"_ he said without hesitation as he recognized the soft voice at the other end. _"How's the old man?"_

"He'll be right as rain in a few days," she said. "Listen, I am worried about the storm. I don't like not being able to help out at a time like this."

" _No worries ma'am,"_ Charlie replied quickly. _"I've got everything under control. You know me."_

"Still," Betty said.

" _It's taken care of. I've managed to get help from Baxter, well, not that I've actually asked him. I called his foreman, Dale, and complained a little. Said you were valuable neighbors and so on. In the end he promised to send over a guy. He should be here shortly,"_ Charlie explained. _"Like I said. There is no need to worry."_

"If I borrow a car and head off I can-" Betty began.

" _Absolutely not ma'am,"_ Charlie protested. _"Not in this storm. You won't be able to get here before it hits. I don't want to answer to Mr. Logan should something happen."_

"Okay," Betty relented dubiously, not usually the one to take orders from others.

" _Everything will be all right,"_ Charlie drawled. _"I'll call you back the minute storm has passed."_

She sighed and put down the phone as the call terminated with faint click.

"Is everything all right, Mrs. Logan?" David asked softly as he walked up to the nurses' station.

She smiled sheepishly at him. "I was on the phone with our ranch-hand. He assured me everything was fine and that it would stay that way," she chuckled mirthlessly. "I'm not sure he realizes the magnitude of the storm and what it can do."

"There is nothing you can do anyway," David reasoned warmly as his lips curled into a kind smile. "Why don't you head over to the Majestic before it hits us with full force and grab something to eat?"

"That's not a bad idea," she let on.

OOOOOO

Annie looked up from the newspaper she'd been reading as she heard Nick's voice.

He smiled somewhat shyly at her as he walked up to stand next to her at the counter of the bar.

"Finally," Vic exclaimed at the sight of the young man. "Where have you been? I've been meaning to have you look at the blasted beer drum for days."

Nick smirked as he reached into his pocket for a few bucks to pay for a beer. "I'm sorry, Vic. I've been busy," he said softly.

"Yeah," he said. "Emma isn't pushing you too hard is she?"

Nick chuckled. "I can take a little work, Vic," he assured him confidently and spared a quick glance at the young nurse next to him. "I've been at the Hodges' and delivered the spare parts to the tractor. Then I patched it up the best I could, fixed the oil and the brakes. At least now Hodges is happy."

"Good thing you managed to get back before the storm hit," Nancy said jovially as she appeared next to her husband. "But only barely," she added and nodded at his rain soaked clothes.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he assured her. "Really, Nancy. It's just the jacket."

"What can I get you?" Vic asked, amused at his wife's concern.

"A pint please, Vic and-" he nodded at the nurse. "-a drink for Annie."

She raised a curious eyebrow at him and broke into a smile.

"A compensation for the ride," he let on sheepishly and then gathered himself before finally asking; "You want to play pool?"

Her gentle smile seemed to morph into a sly one and Nick suddenly found himself a little concerned. "I get the feeling you know the game well."

Ignoring his statement she shrugged and turned to Vic. "An orange juice would be fine. I am expected back on duty in a few hours."

"Where have you been?" Nick asked. "I haven't seen you for days?"

"Engrossed in work," she let on apologetically. "You know how it is."

He nodded. "Unfortunately I do," he said kindly.

"But," she said mischievously as she placed the markers on the table. "I'd love to take that ride with you when the storm abbreviates."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_

 _A/N; I am so sorry for the long wait. I had too little time and tricky parts to write. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter. I do hope you enjoy this filler._


	7. The Arrival

**Chapter Seven – The Arrival**

Sam grimaced as the yoke trembled in his hands, the storm was causing a lot of turbulence and, after working a whole day flying across the outback, he didn't feel up to fighting the winds. He longed for a quiet night and clear skies. "If you haven't already you'd better buckle up back there," he said cautiously.

Ironically, as if to prove his point the aircraft seemed to freefall for several meters before he managed to level it out and correct the course and speed.

"What was that?" Geoff asked in alarm as he shared a worried look with Kate back in the cabin.

"The storm front is closing in," the pilot replied shortly.

Without hesitation the doctor quickly unbuckled the seatbelt and unsteadily got up from the seat as the aircraft lurched drunkenly in the turbulent air. Kate shook his head at him, disapproving his actions and strapped herself in harder.

Geoff nodded toward the cockpit and began to make his way towards it.

Kate muttered something unintelligible under her breath and tried to find something outside the window to focus on.

The pilot didn't spare the doctor a glance or made any acknowledgement to his presence as he crawled into the seat next to him. He was too focused on the flying part.

Geoff felt his stomach flip as they suddenly fell again and hastily put on the seatbelt. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat and regretted his lunch an hour ago. "How far till we get there?" the doctor asked anxiously.

Sam made a face. "We should be seeing the accident site within moments," he replied.

Kate stared intently out the window behind them in the cabin. "There!" she shouted. "I thought I saw something!"

Sam nodded and adjusted his headset. "Mike Sierra Foxtrot calling Victor Charlie Charlie," he said calmly into the microphone.

" _This is Victor Charlie Charlie receiving you Sam. Go ahead_ ," DJ replied instantly through the heavy static.

"I'm over the accident site now, DJ. I'll assess the situation and attempt to land further down the road. It should be manageable, might be a bit tricky though, but there's a fairly long and straight part for me to use," he reasoned as he leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.

Geoff glanced at him in concern, not liking the serious look on the pilot's face. If Sam thought it was tricky to land then it was. He was not a good judge of such conditions, he was a doctor, but he trusted his pilot and friend with his life so he forced his foreboding feelings away and grabbed the dashboard, expecting it to be a rough ride.

On Sam's part there was no hesitation as he'd checked the ground and made sure he could put down the aircraft safely. The pilot gently eased down the dancing Nomad on the road, his hands flying over the handles and levers on automatic as the aircraft trembled due to the heavy wind and approaching rain.

Geoff grimaced as he caught the vicious thunder and lightning over the fields ahead of them.

"We have to make this quick," Sam cautioned seriously. "The storm will be here soon and the conditions aren't exactly ideal for flight."

"I need to make a quick visual and probably stable the patients and make them ready for flight. It doesn't need to take long," Geoff informed.

A man came running towards the aircraft and knocked on the cockpit side window next to the doctor. "Thank heavens you're here," he shouted over the wind as Geoff pushed the handle to open the window. "I'm Ned Givens, the truck driver that reported the accident."

Geoff motioned for him to move aside so that he could jump out. "Kate, bring my bag would you?" he hollered back into the cabin.

"Do you know what happened here Mr. Givens?" Geoff asked he rounded the nose of the aircraft with the driver on his tail.

"It looks like the driver of the blue sedan came over on the wrong side and smashed into the other car," he offered as he tightened the grip of his hat in an effort to keep it on his head. "I think the man is dead. I can't find any pulse or see that he's breathing."

Geoff nodded toward the other car that lay on its side in the ditch. "What about the other car?" he asked as he saw Sam and Kate draw near it.

A small flame suddenly began to lick the hood of the black four-wheel-drive. Acting on instinct Sam quickly grabbed the fire-extinguisher he'd brought from the aircraft and went to take care of it.

Kate quickly sprang to the passenger side of the car as she caught the sound of a panicked woman. A bloodied and frightened young woman stared at her with wide eyes and reached out to grab hold of her uniform.

Geoff felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise as his teammates worked to help the trapped woman. "No, get out of there!" he shouted, unintentionally panicking the woman even further.

"Please, don't leave me here," she begged as she tightened the grip around Kate's collar.

"I thought I had taken care of that," the truck driver said in surprise at seeing the flame. "There's a man and a woman trapped. I think we can shift the man free but the woman is stuck with her foot," he explained. "I don't know how to get her free."

"Help me!" she shouted hysterically. "I don't want to die."

"We'll get you out," Sam assured her kindly as he rounded the car and tried to put out the fire before her.

"It smells gas," Kate said worriedly.

Geoff quickly grabbed the extinguisher from Sam's hands. "Go get the stretcher!" he commanded.

Sam hesitated.

"Do something, just get out of here!" Geoff shouted, afraid history would repeat itself.

The truck driver disappeared and then returned with a bigger extinguisher and together they managed to get the fire under control. Geoff exhaled deeply and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Go around," Kate suggested. "I'll take care of her."

"My husband," the woman whispered. "You've got to help him."

"Doctor Standish will take care of him, don't you worry," Kate assured her. "Could you please tell me your name?"

"Molly," she managed between sobs. "Molly Sanders and my husband Pete."

"Right Molly," Kate said kindly. "Could you tell me where it hurts?"

"I think I've broken my leg and I can't feel my foot. I think it's stuck," she replied somewhat in shock. "I can't get it free."

"We'll look into that, don't worry," Kate assured her softly as she eyed the woman with a medically trained eye and took her pulse.

At the other side of the car Geoff's mood darkened as he assessed the damage. "Sam," he hollered.

The pilot quickly made his way over.

"Sam, I need your help," Geoff said. "This man has internal injuries. I can't tell how severe they are but we have to get him out quickly.

Sam nodded and grabbed the buckled door. He pried it open and then methodically moved behind the man with a board to stabilize the neck as the doctor and the truck driver gently lifted him out of the car on to the awaiting stretcher. The truck driver stepped aside to give Geoff some room to work and Sam quickly helped him immobilize the man's neck.

"Geoff," Kate said urgently.

"Go," Sam encouraged Geoff. "We'll load him into the aircraft."

Geoff nodded and briskly rounded the hood of the car and stopped next to his wife and the injured woman.

"Mrs. Sanders," he began softly.

"Help me out of here, it's going to blow," she begged in a quivering voice.

"No, we've extinguished the fire," Geoff assured her. "I need you to remain calm while we assess the damages done to your foot. Would that be okay with you?"

"Pete," she whispered.

"Listen to me Mrs. Sanders. Your husband is being loaded into our aircraft as we speak. Now, we need to focus on getting you out of here," he reasoned calmly.

Molly nodded.

Geoff gave Kate a curt nod as he took away the last pieces of the windscreen and crawled inside the overturned car. He bit his lower lip in frustration as he saw why she couldn't move. A metal piece of tubing had gone through the flesh of her lower leg.

"Can you see something?" Kate asked.

He climbed out again and hastily stole a glance at the pale and stricken woman as he motioned for Kate to take a step back so that they could have a word in private.

"What is it?" the nurse asked in concern.

"There's a piece of tubing, I don't know what it's for obviously I'm no mechanic, but it's pierced through the skin and embedded itself in the flesh of her left lower leg. I am afraid to remove it in case she bleeds out," he explained and then looked over Kate's shoulder toward the aircraft. "Stay with her and keep her calm. I'll be back shortly."

"Where is he going?" the woman whispered as Kate gently took her hand.

"It seems the car is a little too attached to you," Kate said kindly. "We need some tools to be able to get you free."

"Sam?" Geoff hollered as he jogged toward the aircraft.

The pilot quickly popped his head out the door. "We've rigged him up the best we can," he informed.

Geoff nodded. "Do we have a saw onboard?" he asked as he glanced around the interior of the cabin.

Sam frowned. "Want to chop some wood?" he returned with a cautious wry grin and then swiftly jumped out of the plane to open the forward cargo hold.

Geoff breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the small but useful tool in the pilot's hands. "I need to be able to cut through metal," he said enigmatically as he grabbed it and set a course back for the car.

"Not with that blade, mate," Sam hollered after him and turned back to the hold. "It's a good thing Emma forgot to pick up her tool box at the airfield," he muttered and reached into it to retrieve another saw with a blade capable of cutting through steel.

OOOOOO

"Have you heard anything?" Jack said by way of greeting as returned to the base.

DJ sighed and shook his head. "Nope, I am sorry sarge. I've been trying to reach him every half hour."

"Something's going on?" Tom asked as he caught the last of the conversation, coming from the hospital.

"It's Winters," Jack filled in reluctantly. "I can't reach him."

Tom, knowing the medical history of Larry since earlier days, turned to Chris curiously. His colleague didn't return his gaze which immediately confirmed something was wrong.

"It's Joshua," she finally managed, eliciting a confused look on Tom's face.

"Jack is worried he hasn't come home. He promised to call the station when he arrived back on the farm," she explained.

"That should have been ages ago," Jack clarified and then added solemnly, "He can't manage everything on his own back there in this weather. What was I thinking letting him drive away from here anyway?"

Chris gently reached out to squeeze the police officer's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Jack," she said softly.

"What about Larry?" Tom asked.

The look he received from Chris confirmed his suspicions about the older Winters' health. The doctor walked over to grab his jacket and medical bag in the office.

"Tom?" Chris asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'll take a ride out-"

"No," Jack interrupted. "No one should be out in this weather. It might seem like a good idea now but the worst of it hasn't passed yet."

"Jack is right, Tom, and you know it," she said darkly. "We can't reach you if something happens on the way and we can't send help. Besides, you're needed here when the Nomad gets back."

"They shouldn't be out in this either," Tom countered but gave in and shrugged out of his jacket.

The radio crackled to life behind them.

" _Mike Sierra Foxtrot to Victor Charlie Charlie,"_ Sam said over the static.

DJ quickly pushed the button to transmit. "Victor Charlie Charlie receiving Mike Sierra Foxtrot. Go ahead Sam," he said.

Static filled the room momentarily then the shrill of an alarm pierced through the open channel. DJ grabbed the headphones and put them to one ear while he tried to fine-tune the frequency with his other hand. "Mike Sierra Foxtrot come in please," he called.

" _Sorry, DJ. I was a bit busy,"_ came the pilot's steady voice.

"Sounds like an eventful flight," DJ offered lightly.

" _You could say that. We're being pushed toward Cooper's Crossing by the storm. I'm flying by instrumentation, no visual sighting at two-thousand, heavy downpour and turbulent air. Our ETA is set to nineteen-hundred-hours-"_

DJ quickly cast a glance at the wristwatch and noted a timeframe of thirty minutes.

" _I can't reach ground control. I need you to see to it that the lights are on and that the ambulance is standing by at the strip,"_ Sam continued.

"No problem. Just concentrate on the flying part. I'll do the rest from here," he assured his colleague. "How's the patients?"

More static followed.

" _It's Geoff here, DJ,"_ the doctor's voice came over the channel loud and clear. _"I need the theatre prepared for surgery. We have a male and a female patient with us. Their names are Molly and Pete,"_ he reported.

"What are their injuries Geoff?" Tom asked.

" _Molly's calf has been pierced by a piece of metal tubing. It's still there and very close to the artery. I need to get it out as soon as possible. Pete is unconscious due to head trauma. He's also suffered extensive chest trauma and I suspect a collapsed lung. There's some heavy bruising on the right hand side,"_ he informed.

"Theatre is ready," Chris mouthed to Tom and then began to walk away in order to prepare and scrub in.

"We'll be ready for you," Tom assured him. "Just take it easy and get back in one piece."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	8. This is Reality

**Chapter Eight – This is Reality**

"My goodness," Paula whispered as she tried to see through the rain-soaked windscreen of the car. The rain was pouring down on them and their pace had slowed considerably in the last thirty minutes.

Emma inhaled deeply and gently began to clench and unclench her hands around the steering wheel as she realized that her knuckles had turned white.

"Em, this is crazy," Paula mumbled silently. "We can't get out in this, let alone find any escapees."

Emma opened her mouth to reply but the sound of her voice was drowned out by a thunderclap almost on top of them.

Paula blanched and swallowed as she glanced at her sister-in-law.

"We'll start by securing the house and the barn," she said defiantly and stomped on the accelerator, willing for the old and worn tow-truck to move faster on the muddy road.

The rest of the way was spent in a comfortable silence despite the weather. Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she finally spotted the fence at the outskirts of the property.

"I'll open the gate," Paula said and jumped out before Emma could stop her. She involuntarily ducked as a sharp light illuminated the sky before them, accompanied by a sharp crackle.

Despite everything Emma couldn't help but to laugh at the sight of Paula's curly hair that seemed to stand straight up due to the charged air surrounding them.

Almost soaking wet Paula jumped back into the car and wiped her palms at the front of her pants with a moan.

Parking the car next to the house Emma quickly ran up the short driveway and opened the door. She leaned in and reached for Sam's raincoat. "Here," she hollered and threw it at Paula.

They did a quick visual around the house and then moved over to the barn and the stable. A window had given in to the hefty winds and one of the doors had been lifted off of its hinges but otherwise the building seemed intact. They worked efficiently in silence, Paula handing Emma the hammer and nails as the latter tried to place a wooden board over the window and stabilize it there. Paula gave it a shove to help her sister-in-law and they breathed a sigh of relief as they finished. The animals inside the building called worriedly as the construction creaked forebodingly above their heads.

"Shouldn't we set them free?" Paula wondered aloud. "What if it collapses?"

Emma shook her head. "If they run away we'll never catch them and they'll be caught by predators," she reasoned. "I don't like it any more than you do."

"Predators, like Baxter?" Paula quipped as they moved over to fix the door.

Emma smirked. "Not what I had in mind but that might be just as bad," she said.

They sealed the door shut and counted the animals before they walked out in the open, their feet slouching in the mud as they made their way over the yard to the stable. King's Drover and Rebbie stood waiting miserably outside, wanting to be let in as the two other horses ran wildly around the large pasture.

Paula involuntary shrank back as electricity seemed to sparkle in the air around them for a second only to be followed by a thunder strike to the windmill. She screamed as she was thrown to the ground and saw the horses set off in wild panic.

Emma jerked around to watch the remains of the mill and lost her footing. She slipped in the mud and ended up on her butt, effectively soaking the last dry piece of her clothes, while the lights blinked on and off in the stable as the generator fought to stabilize the electric power.

"Are you okay?" Paula shouted worriedly as she struggled to get up.

Emma nodded dejectedly as she tried to spot the horses in the faraway distance.

Paula gently made her way over and offered her hand to help the mechanic up. She gave her a wry grin despite the circumstances. "I like your new look," she said.

Emma made a face at her as she grabbed the outstretched hand and then reached up with the other hand to remove a strand of muddy hair from her face. "Come on," she said. "Get into the house, forget the horses and try and make some hot tea or something while I see to the generator."

"I'm not sure-" Paula hesitated but Emma waved lazily at her.

"I won't be long and you know nothing about that piece of machinery anyway," she reasoned.

"Promise you won't be long," Paula said worriedly.

Emma nodded with a faint smile plastered to her face as she watched the younger woman dash off toward the house. With a sigh she turned on her heels and slowly made her way over to the shed and the moody generator. She was soaked to the bone, her hair tangled in mud and her makeup ran down her cheeks as she walked into the dingy and semi-dark room. She sank down on her knees in front of the machine and started to sob uncontrollably. It was slowly breaking her apart, the harsh conditions of the land, the loneliness and distance to civilization grated on her nerves.

OOOOOO

Kate breathed a sigh of relief as the ambulances finally arrived at the backside of the hospital. She jumped out of the car and ducked involuntarily as thunder roared overhead. The nurse swallowed and forced herself to concentrate on matters at hand. She gently reached for the injured woman's hand as the medics carefully pulled out the stretcher and began to wheel her toward the entrance.

The patient was crying softly as Kate squeezed her hand in an effort to make her relax and feel comfortable, despite the trauma she'd endured. "It's going to be all right, Molly," the nurse assured her softly.

"Pete," she whispered, her eyes barely open.

"He will be in the best of hands," Kate said. "Trust me on that. Just relax and take it easy."

She cast a worried glance in the direction of the other ambulance who was unloading. Geoff quickly got out and nodded at her before he took the lead and rushed into the hospital. A moment later he was met by David and the two of them spoke a few words before they disappeared around the corner.

As Kate jogged into the hospital next to the stretcher carrying the young woman, Annie appeared. "Kate," she called. "Chris is waiting in the smaller operating theatre."

"Thanks," Kate replied and nodded at the medics to wheel the woman further down the corridor. "Will you assist Geoff and David?"

"On my way," Annie hollered over her shoulder.

"Kate, are you all right?" Tom asked carefully as he came up from behind.

The nurse exhaled deeply and nodded. "I'm fine, Tom-," she assured him softly. "-now that I'm back on the ground. The ride back was horrible. For a while back there I thought-"

Tom gently squeezed her shoulder. "Turbulence?" he asked with a cautious wry grin.

She made a face and sighed. "You could say that. I'm exhausted just by sitting in the cabin."

"Is Sam with you?" the doctor asked curiously.

The nurse shook her head sadly. "He had to fuel up and get the plane ready for flight should something happen during the night," she explained. "You know how it is. Anyway, I'm glad he's back."

Tom smirked. "Don't you trust the relief pilot?" he asked.

"I'll fly with her any day but Sam and I grew up together, I trust him and have faith in his abilities," she said diplomatically. "I'll have to go and help Chris."

OOOOOO

Sam tiredly walked through the door to the base and spared a quick glance at the wall-mouthed watch. He sighed as it was close to nine pm and then frowned at the empty desks as he'd expected to find his wife half asleep waiting for him in the duty room.

"Emma?" he called.

Slouched over the radio unit DJ woke up abruptly at the sound of the pilot's voice and groaned as he stretched his aching back. "There you are," he said with a nervous grin.

"Yeah," Sam said, not the least amused. "Where's Emma?"

"She and Paula drove off a couple of hours ago. Baxter's people called in and demanded you'd get back out there and take care of your broken fences," he said apologetically.

"In this weather?" the pilot asked in amazement. "It's a storm brewing out there mate, and it's dark."

DJ chuckled nervously as Sam drew near and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "You know how Emma is. There is no stopping her when she's set her mind on something," he said apologetically.

Irritated Sam waved at DJ to move aside and sat down to call the farm. "Victor Charlie Charlie calling Patterson station," he said worriedly.

There was no answer, only static.

DJ swallowed as the pilot turned to him. "Look, they're probably out," he reasoned, trying to reassure both of them at the same time.

"Victor Charlie Charlie calling Patterson station. Emma are you there?" he asked.

" _This is Patterson station,"_ came the reply.

Sam could easily read the underlying mix of anger and exasperation in Emma's voice. He let out a relieved breath as DJ patted him on the back.

"Don't scare me like that Emma," he said softly.

" _Sorry,"_ she said sheepishly.

"Why did you drive out there in the first place?" he said, his voice bordering on accusatory. "You could have been caught up in the storm."

Exhausted Emma's temper got the better of her _. "Why?"_ she echoed testily. _"Because our neighbor called and demanded our presence and that we took care of our animals or they'd do it for us!"_

Sam sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair.

" _We were out until there was no daylight left but there was no sheep to find. I managed to secure the horses and the barn. The windmill is gone, windows are broken-"_ Emma trailed off and then sarcastically added. _"Where were you?"_

"You know where I was," he answered, trying to keep his voice level and calm.

" _Yeah!"_ she shouted. _"You're never here. You're never with me!"_

"Emma, I have a job to do," he reasoned.

" _Don't you think I have that to!"_ she exploded. _"I have a business to run but I can't do that with all this hanging over me! It's always me that has to fix things."_

"I promise-"

" _Stop making promises you can't keep, Sam!"_ Emma said fiercely. _"I've had enough."_

Silence settled over the radio room for a moment until Emma finally broke it.

" _What did you want?"_ she asked dourly.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said wearily. "You and Paula."

" _We are,"_ she replied softly, suddenly feeling like a jerk. _"When do you want me to light the flairs?"_

Sam swallowed, not sure how to break it to Emma that he couldn't risk a night flight in the foul weather. He leaned forward over the microphone and hesitantly pushed the transmit button. "I'm not coming home tonight," he said.

" _Well-"_ she finally managed between clenched teeth, her temper rising again. She knew he couldn't fly in this storm but she couldn't help herself. _"I hope you'll have a long and lonely night!"_

"Emma," he tried but deep down he knew she wouldn't answer.

DJ shook his head at the static, giving the pilot a regretful look as he turned the radio off.

Sam tiredly put his elbows on the table before him and placed his head in his palms.

"Come on mate," Tom Callaghan said kindly as he put a hand on the pilot's shoulder.

"I didn't hear you coming, doc," DJ said in surprise. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," he said to the young Greek, indicating that he'd heard most of the conversation over the radio.

Tom gently nudged the pilot but he made no effort to get out of the chair.

"I've used my last ounce of energy," he whispered miserably.

Tom snorted with a smirk and glanced at DJ. "Come on, let's get him to bed. We can put him in one of the examination rooms at the hospital," he said seriously.

Sam wearily got out of the chair. "No thanks," he muttered.

Tom blinked at DJ. "I thought that ought to get him moving," he said cunningly to the radio operator.

"I'll call ahead to Vic and Nancy and tell them to have some dinner ready," DJ suggested.

"I'm not hungry," Sam said sourly. "And cut it out, doc. I'm not your patient."

DJ made a face as he picked up the phone. "A little touchy, isn't he?"

Tom looked at the pilot seriously. "You will be, if you keep this up," he said darkly.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	9. Miserable

**Chapter Nine - Miserable**

Back at the dilapidated farmhouse Emma sank down on a chair in the kitchen and lay her head down on the table.

"Emma," Paula whispered kindly as she sat down next to her.

"Leave me alone, Paula, your brother always does nowadays," she whispered miserably, all fierceness gone from her voice.

Paula gently placed a hand on her shoulder wanting to comfort her sister in law. "He can't fly in this weather," she reasoned.

Emma snorted. "I know that," she returned bitterly and reached up with her hand to wipe a tear from her cheek. "I need him, Paula. I want him here with me."

"I know you do, and he knows that too. He wants to be with you," Paula assured her. "Now, why do you do this to yourselves?"

"Do what, Paula?" Emma asked in confusion as she slowly straightened in the chair to look directly at her husband's impulsive little sister.

She glanced around the room. "This," she clarified. "You're not super humans, even though you do give that expression occasionally. Look at you. You have a flourishing business in town and Sam has a permanent posting as a pilot at the RFDS. I would think that's enough. But instead of being happy with what you've got you wanted more, you bought an old worn down farm, not the easiest thing to start with without experience of farming. Just to run this property is a full time work, if not more.

There's all the animals and, not to mention, all the maintenance that you have to do just to get the place to work properly. In order to get more money to put into this place my brother started a pilot training business, something he really don't have the time for. You lost Marty back at the garage and your workload has doubled there. Sam has got a contract for cargo flight in Sydney to gain more money and is working on upgrading his own license, which might be a good thing in the end, but that leaves you alone and miserable out here. I don't really think that's something any of you want."

Emma softened and gave her a smile. "Sometimes, Paula, you can be very bright," she said warmly.

"Sometimes?" Paula echoed in mock disbelief with a wry grin. "Come on, I'm starving, let's get something to eat."

OOOOOO

Jack turned on the light in the duty room, causing DJ to awaken from his slumber once again as he sat vigil at the radio.

"Doesn't anyone sleep around here anymore," he whined wearily.

"I went over to the hospital but it seems everyone is busy," Jack explained. "Do you have any updates on the traffic accident victims?"

DJ rubbed his tired eyes and let out a yawn. "Doc reckoned the deceased man caused the accident by veering onto the wrong side of the road," he answered and glanced down at his empty cup of coffee.

The policeman nodded and pursed his lips into a thin line. "And there were two people in the other car?" he asked.

"Yeah, a Pete and Molly Sanders," he replied and gently reached in under the unfolded map to retrieve a small note. "I have the registration number for you, on both vehicles."

"Good, DJ," Jack praised happily as he was given the note. "What about the man they left behind? Does Geoff have any theories as of why he came over on the wrong side?"

DJ shrugged. "Maybe he was a tourist," he suggested, eliciting a stern look from the policeman.

The radio operator held up his hands. "I don't know, and Geoff's tied up in theatre right now. Have you spoken to the truck driver- a Mr. Ned Givens? He was the one who reported the accident and helped out on location."

Jack huffed. "Where's that chap now?" he asked.

"He's waiting for the storm to subside and will come here with the deceased. It was decided it was the quickest way to get the body here to do a post mortem. The Nomad can't take off in this," DJ added.

Jack frowned. "You think something went on with the man?" he guessed. "Who's going to do the honors?"

"I don't have all the answers, sarge," DJ returned apologetically. "Turn the light off when you leave, will you?"

OOOOOO

Tom and Kate glanced up from their respective folder at the nurse's station as the door to the operating theatre opened. Geoff came first, tightly followed by the stretcher pushed by two orderlies and then David and Annie.

"He's alive," Geoff said as he pulled off his mask and gloves. "But it was touch and go there for a moment. The next twenty-four-hours will be critical."

Kate let out a relieved breath. "His wife would be happy to know that, at least the first part of the statement."

Geoff nodded. "How is she?" he asked curiously.

"She's stable," Kate let on and turned to walk away but hesitated for a moment and turned back. "You know she calls him old fool. They can't be much older than Sam and Emma."

Geoff walked up to her amusedly and sneaked an arm around his wife's middle. "What is it with young love and car explosions anyway?" he asked enigmatically as Chris walked up to them, having come from the ward.

Tom frowned as Chris chuckled and hooked arm with him. "It's a long story involving Sam and Emma. I might tell you about it someday," she said amusedly yet darkly.

OOOOOO

"Why does it do that? Paula asked with a frown as the radio sparkled behind her.

Emma arched an eyebrow and strained her ears to try and pick something up through the heavy static.

Paula jumped as the radio crackled to life again and got out of the chair. Keying the microphone she placed it to her mouth and began to speak. "Hello, is someone there?"

"It must be the storm," Emma reasoned. "The thunder and lightning has probably overloaded something somewhere."

"No," Paula whispered thoughtfully. "I thought I heard someone call out."

Emma eyed her in disbelief as she too got out of her chair and went over to the radio. "Give me that," she said.

The radio crackled again, causing both of them to jump and then share a worried look as the thunderclap outside seemed to shake the house.

" _Any…there…lose…ill,"_ a frantic voice came over the line.

"We're here, please tell me your name," Paula said.

" _Who's…"_ the male voice began but was drowned by the static.

Emma grabbed the microphone from her sister-in-law. "It's Emma Patterson here. Can you tell me your name?" she asked and then added to Paula; "The signal is weak. It must be someone close by. The storm is above us. I doubt we'd be able to call the cavalry at the moment."

" _Jo…ters,"_ the voice managed. _"Dad is…cattle."_

"It's Josh Winters," Emma guessed darkly. "Larry is ill and the cattle are lose in the storm."

"That's not good," Paula mused.

Emma began to shift frequency.

"What are you doing? Paula asked.

"Victor Charlie Charlie, this is Patterson station," she said hopefully. "Victor Charlie Charlie, this Patterson station calling, DJ come in please."

"Maybe he's out to get something," Paula suggested. "DJ wouldn't leave the radio-"

"We've lost the signal," Emma said, effectively cutting her off as she began to move toward the door.

"Emma!" Paula hollered after her. "Where are you going? You can't go over there in this. Are you crazy?"

The thunderclap lit up the kitchen behind them as if to emphasize Paula's statement.

"What if he dies?" Emma whispered.

"What if you both die?" Paula countered worriedly.

"Who's to say his life is worth less than mine?" Emma said softly.

"Listen, Em, I know I'm not usually the voice of reason but, let's stay here and try the radio. I'm sure we'll get through to the Crossing soon. We'll get them help, proper help," she suggested.

OOOOOO

DJ jerked awake having fallen asleep over the radio again. Wearily he let out a yawn and stretched as he cast an annoyed glanced at the wall-mouthed watch behind him. "Five-fifteen am," he mumbled and fidgeted with the receiver. "This is Victor Charlie Charlie receiving, please report caller-id."

" _DJ, it's Emma,"_ she said sharply. _"I've been trying to call you for ages. Paula and I picked up a transmission from Josh. Something is going on, he needs help."_

He sat up straighter and ran a hand through his hair. "I've got it Emma. I'll try and call him directly."

" _I think he tried to say his father is ill and that the cattle are lose,"_ she explained. _"Can you send someone up there?"_

"I'll find a way, don't you worry," DJ assured her. "How are you two coping?"

" _We're holding on, DJ, please hurry. I'll talk to you later,"_ she said seriously. _"Patterson Station out."_

OOOOOO

Sam jerked awake as there was a sharp knock on the door. The minute later Tom popped his head in and turned on the light. "Sorry mate, but there's an emergency," he said apologetically.

The pilot groaned as he reached up with his hands to rub his tired eyes.

"If it's to any consolation we're packed and ready to go," Tom added.

Sam chuckled wearily as he got out of bed, clad in boxers only, and reached for his uniform pants. "Then you'll have to wait for me instead," he mused. "I need to file a flight plan."

Tom watched his colleague shrug into his white uniform shirt and suddenly pointed upwards with his index finger. "Right, I have the weather report for you," he said.

Sam quickly moved over to the window and opened the blinds, realizing it wasn't yet morning. He groaned inwardly as he tilted his wrist to glance at his watch.

"The latest report confirms the storm is straying to the north," Tom filled in. "The eye has reached Windoona. It's still windy but at least it has stopped raining here."

Sam turned around and ran a tired hand through his blonde hair. "Okay, where are we going?" he asked and gently took the report from the doctor in one hand and his leather briefcase in the other.

"Winters," Tom said as he switched off the light and closed the door behind them.

OOOOOO

"Right, listen up people," Baxter's foreman said sharply to the assembled men. "Winter's cattle needs to be rounded up and brought home."

"No problem, boss," one of the younger and newer ranch hands said cockily. "We'll have them back in no time."

Dale arched an eyebrow at him and pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure. "I trust that you can do the job since our cattle is accounted for in the stables and inner pasture," he said seriously. "I don't want any of his getting lost the way ours have lately."

A murmur went among the crowd of men but no one spoke up.

Dale eyed them carefully and then nodded with a faint smile. "Let's show Winters' that Baxter and his people are good neighbor's."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	10. Uncertainties

**Chapter Ten - Uncertainties**

Sam climbed into the aircraft to find Tom already seated up front while Chris was in the cabin, going through the supplies and storage cabinet. The pilot frowned. "Inventory check?" he asked curiously as he pulled a few switches on the dashboard and reached for his belt.

Chris smiled. "Might as well," she said.

Sam returned the smile and pushed the levers to fire the props then put on his headset. "Flight service, this is Mike Sierra Foxtrot, taxing for runway one-two, course two-seven-five," he said.

" _Flight Service Broken Hill, good morning Mike Sierra Foxtrot, you're clear for take-off on runway one-two. Heading confirmed, no other aircrafts in your area,"_ a cheerful voice said over the channel _. "Be advised of further weather reports. The storm front has not yet left your immediate area."_

Sam taxied the Nomad out the length of the runway so to avoid the onslaught of the headwinds and pushed the brakes, waiting for the engines to rev up to full. "Thank you, Flight Service, Mike Sierra Foxtrot out," he said seriously as he released the brakes.

As the aircraft leveled out in the sky, the pilot glanced at the doctor next to him. "Any news on what's happened?" he asked.

Tom shook his head. "DJ hasn't been able to establish contact. He's been trying ever since Emma called it in. I don't like it," he replied darkly.

"Bit of a trouble in the family is it?" Sam wondered aloud.

Tom sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Larry's in a bad way," he explained cryptically, not knowing how much the pilot knew.

"He's been that for ages by the looks of things," Sam replied. "I thought he'd give in a year ago when he was rushed in for that liver failure."

Chris popped her head into the cockpit. "Larry has cancer, Sam, and it's an aggressive one. No one can really tell how long he's got left, best guess would be a month or two," she said seriously. "I tried to persuade him to go to Sydney for further treatment but he refused and took up the bottle again."

Tom snorted and shook his head. "He stuck his head in the sand again, you mean," he stated.

"So that's why Josh has fallen back into a life in the shadows," Sam mused. Seeing the doctor's confused look he added. "A while ago he had some trouble with the long arm of the law."

"Jack," Chris said with a wry smile.

Tom rolled his eyes.

The aircraft suddenly lurched. "You'd better strap yourself in, doc," Sam said softly with a nod toward Chris as he tapped in a few commands on the radar and scanned the rest of the instruments. "Flight Service, this is Mike Sierra Foxtrot, request immediate course change and flight level to avoid storm front."

" _Flight Service to Mike Sierra Foxtrot, turn to two-seven-zero, which should give you a better angle. There are still no traffic in the area,"_ the flight controller said.

"Rodger that," Sam replied seriously. "Adjusting to two-seven-zero and climbing to six-thousand feet."

Tom carefully let his eyes roam over the readers and gauges before them and took a deep breath. He didn't like flying in foul weather and he'd become much more aware of the effort it took to command an aircraft since he'd had to land David's rented Cessna. He turned slightly to study the pilot next to him and found himself relaxing somewhat as he saw Sam steer the aircraft with a vain hand with no traces of worry on his face.

" _Mike Sierra Foxtrot, this is Victor Charlie Charlie_ ," DJ's clear voice came through the line despite the static.

Sam smirked and reached to adjust the frequency somewhat. "Mike Sierra Foxtrot receiving DJ," he said.

" _Good, how's the ride?"_ he asked cheerfully.

"Bumpy," the pilot returned sarcastically causing the good doctor next to him to roll his eyes. "I've climbed above the worst of it, for the moment, in an attempt to get a smoother ride and a faster approach."

" _I've just received the new weather report. I'll get back to you on that. I am calling to let you know that I've got a hold on Joshua,"_ DJ said.

Sam quickly hit the switch so that the radio operator was put on loud-speakers.

" _-the battery is almost dead but he managed to tell me he that Larry has been slipping in and out of consciousness for most part of the night. He's seen blood on the sheet next to him."_

"He's hemorrhaging," Tom deduced darkly as he listened in to the conversation and grabbed for the microphone. "DJ, its Tom. He's probably bleeding from the mouth. Can I speak to Joshua directly?"

" _You can try, Tom, I'll patch you through, but the signal is pretty weak and with the electricity in the air and the rough weather in your area-,"_ the radio operator let the sentence hang in the air.

"I appreciate the effort, DJ," the doctor said. "This is Mike Sierra Foxtrot calling Winters' Station, come in please."

Static filled the line.

"Mike Sierra Foxtrot calling Winters' Station, Joshua, it's Tom Callaghan. I don't know if you can hear me but we're approaching your area-" he trailed off and glanced at Sam for help.

The pilot quickly checked his wristwatch and then the instruments. "Approximately forty minutes," he answered.

"-in forty minutes," Tom repeated into the microphone. "There is not much you can do for your father other than to make him comfortable at the moment."

Garbled words came over the line but no one could make out what was being said. Tom shared a concerned look with Sam and then Chris.

" _Hold on Joshua, help is on the way,"_ DJ spoke up from his end and then adjusted his focus on his colleagues.

Rain chose that moment to start pounding the aircraft and, getting no upward winds under its wings, the Nomad started to fall. Chris felt her stomach lurch back in the cabin as Tom briefly closed his eyes. However, Sam, took no notice of the doctors pale faces as he concentrated on the flying part. He quickly leveled out on another altitude, adjusted the gas and checked the pressure on the props in one swift moment.

"Leave the channel, DJ," Sam called seriously over the open line.

" _Victor Charlie Charlie, acknowledged,"_ he answered quickly.

"Mike Sierra Foxtrot to Flight Service. Adjusting course and speed, new course two-seven-one, leveling out on five-thousand feet, ETA destination forty-five minutes."

" _New heading and flight level confirmed, Mike Sierra Foxtrot,"_ a scratchy voice came over the line. _"Be careful out there."_

"Sure thing," Sam replied. "Mike Sierra Foxtrot out."

Chris groaned involuntarily at the time given. "If this is better than yesterday I don't want to know what that was like," she whined softly.

Sam chuckled. "Don't you like a challenge, doc?" he asked innocently. "You are a pilot too, maybe you want to take over?"

She chuckled and smirked at him. "Sure, I'm only licensed for a single engine and one passenger, remember?"

OOOOOO

"Geoff," Jack said politely as he spotted the clinical department head in the corridor.

The doctor nodded and made his way over to the policeman.

"I talked to DJ about the traffic accident but I really need a statement from you, about the victims," he explained. "Also, he said you thought the accident was caused by the lone male driver in the blue sedan."

Geoff nodded and ran a hand through his thick blonde hair. "It is the most likely cause," he admitted. "I had limited time at the site due to the injuries sustained by the man and woman we brought back with us and the weather conditions."

"I understand, doc, I wanted to go over myself but-" he left the sentence unfinished and shrugged.

The doctor made a face.

"Are they going to make it?" Jack asked curiously.

"Everything is looking good at the moment but the condition of the driver is still critical. As for the man who's believed to have caused the accident- I am sure DJ told you his life could not be saved," Geoff said.

Jack nodded. "I understand you left the body there," he said.

Geoff sighed wearily. "I didn't have much of a choice. There was no space in the aircraft. The truck driver who called in the accident offered to take him here when the storm had subsided."

"Thanks, doc, its good enough. I'll have to call in and talk to the police officers that passed the accident site after your departure but I'll have a talk with Sam first. Maybe he saw something else," Jack suggested and turned on his heels to leave.

"He's in the air," Geoff replied, causing the policeman to turn around again.

"Come again, doc?" he asked with a frown.

"Sam, Chris and Tom are on their way to Winters' place. Apparently, his son tried to call the base during the night but didn't get through. Larry has taken ill," he explained.

Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Typical, everything just have to happen at the same time," he mused. "George is breathing down my neck about those cattle thieves, some kids go bush and tells me it's Baxter's people that steals the animals, and now this traffic accident. I wonder what will happen next?"

Geoff chuckled and shook his head.

"Anyway, I don't like that there are up there in this weather. Is it really safe to fly?" Jack asked worriedly.

"The worst of the storm has passed that area during the night," Geoff replied. "It's a mercy flight."

OOOOOO

One of the ranch-hands, Cray, carefully glanced over his shoulder and noted with satisfaction that Dale, Baxter's foreman, wasn't saddling up to join them on their ride over to Winters' Station. With a smirk he nodded toward the two others behind him and drew the raincoat tighter around himself before spurring the horse and setting off over the slippery and uneven ground.

Dale stepped out of the stable to watch them set off and pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure. He had his doubts about Cray, he'd never liked the man and he also didn't believe in coincidences. A few cattle going astray was considered normal but to lose more than twenty, even if it had happened over a few weeks, was something else. Despite his harsh words when speaking to the neighbors in the area he actually respected them and considered them friendly. Winters had had his moments over the years but as Dale made his way over a few weeks ago, to collect a few animals his son had reported missing with Baxter's brand, he'd seen Larry Winters up close. He was no longer a man capable of robbing Baxter of a few animals every now and then, like he'd so boldly done in the past. Dale shook his head and sighed as he stared after the riders in the rain. The problem had to be local, very local indeed.

OOOOOO

Sam carefully helped Tom settle the older Winters on the stretcher as Chris gently squeezed Joshua's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

The young man fought to keep his tears at bay and sighed. "I know something was up but he refuses to tell me anything," he whispered. "I can't run this place on my own with the school and everything. The animals-"

"One thing at a time," Chris cautioned. "Forget about the farm for a moment. "Help is on the way. A few ranch-hands from Baxter's place is coming over to round them up for you."

The young man snorted. "So he can steal some? Or does he hope to spot his own with dads and bring them back home?"

Sam popped his head in and nodded at them to get into the car while he took the seat behind the wheel.

Chris got up and moved over to Tom and the patient at the back of the truck while Joshua hopped in next to Sam up front. He shuddered slightly as he saw the ominous clouds far away in the distance as the pilot put the car into gear and headed out to the airstrip.

OOOOOO

"Thanks for the lift," Paula said as she jumped out of the tow-truck outside the flying doctor base.

"Thanks for the company," she countered. "Sorry for being so testy and lost yesterday."

"Don't mention it," Paula said kindly. "Everyone is entitled to, every now and then. But I really think you should consider what I said."

"I have been doing that the whole night," Emma confessed. "See you around later?"

"You bet," the radiographer returned as she waved her off.

Emma sighed as she began to drive the last few meters toward the garage and hoped Nick was there.

The young man didn't disappoint her as he popped his head out of the spare room. "Hi, how did it go?" he asked carefully.

Emma gave him an embarrassed look. "Nick," she began slowly. "I think I owe you an apology."

He frowned and absentmindedly scratched the back of his head.

"For yesterday," she clarified. "My temper got the better of me. I'm sorry."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Forget it, Emma. Anyway, I've fixed Hodges' tractor and he seemed pretty happy about. So happy that he paid me in cash on location."

"You beauty," Emma exclaimed as he handed her the money.

"So, what do you want me to do today?" he asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to study him for a moment. "Would you consider staying at the Crossing for a time?" the mechanic asked curiously.

Nick shrugged. "That depends-" he let the sentence hang in the air. "Why?"

"I've been thinking, Nick," she let on. "I can't do everything on my own and it's time that I realize that."

He waited for her to continue.

"I need someone at the garage permanently. Someone I can trust," she explained.

Nick raised a curious eyebrow at the statement. "And you think that might be me?" he asked.

"If you'd like it," she offered with a wry grin, then her eyes twinkled as she continued. "Of course, the salary wouldn't be much but the responsibility would be great."

Nick laughed softly. "I'll accept but only on one condition."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"I'm happy to help out if you promise me to take it easier, eat and sleep properly," he reasoned.

"Yes, dad," she smirked. "Now, would you please get out of here and fetch the cars involved in the accident yesterday, I suspect Jack would be here any minute."

He nodded happily at her and then at the door. "I think there's someone who wants a word with you."

Emma turned around to see her husband walk toward her and quickly closed the distance between them. They embraced each other in a comforting hug, no words were necessary for their affection.

"I've missed you," Emma finally whispered as she breathed in the scent of his cologne.

"I wasn't so sure about that after our conversation last night," he admitted softly.

"I was tired, wet, hungry, exasperated and very miserable at the time," she confessed.

"And you were right," he mused thoughtfully.

Emma straightened to look at him with curious concern. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"Come on, let's go for a walk, now that I don't need to fly back to the accident site and bring back that corpse," he suggested.

Emma shuddered. "Poor man, I've only heard rumors, did he cause the accident?" she asked.

He made a face. "I don't know. Doc's going to cut him up-"

"Shush," she whined and leaned into him. "Thanks for that gruesome picture."

Without words he slipped his hand into hers as they began to stroll down the main street of the Crossing.

They walked in silence for several minutes before Sam finally sighed and turned to her seriously.

"We've been touching the subject every now and then for the last couple of months," he began.

Emma swallowed. "About selling the property," she said and nodded. "I didn't sleep well last night with the wind howling outside the window. I had a lot of time to think."

"I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner," he apologized sheepishly. "That you hated living there. You've been trying to tell me on several occasions and I've just-"

"Sam," Emma said kindly. "I don't hate it. I've never hated it. I've been proud of us and what we've achieved, especially when Baxter and Maggie claimed we would never be able to make a living out there."

They shared a smile and then Sam leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the forehead before he gently draped his arm around her shoulders. They began to walk again, both deep in thought.

"I don't know what I really want, Sam," Emma finally managed. "All I do know is that I want to see more of you. I didn't marry you just to get your surname."

He laughed and squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Are you sure about that?" he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	11. Robbers and Ranch-hands

**Chapter Eleven – Robbers and Ranch-hands**

"Thanks for bringing him in." Geoff said appreciably as the truck driver carefully helped to place the deceased man onto the awaiting stretcher.

Ned Givens nodded curtly as he stayed back to let the two orderlies take over. "Well, I was going in this direction and the car was empty so-" he trailed off, like it was no big deal. "I just hope the customers in the area doesn't mind me carrying a dead guy next to the meat."

An enigmatic wry grin passed on the doctor's lips for a second and then he shook his head. "What they don't know won't hurt them," he replied.

"How's the young couple?" Givens asked carefully.

"Holding on," Geoff answered seriously. "Pete's injuries were quite severe, but as long as there aren't any setbacks and he's under care, I see no reason for him not to make a full recovery."

"That's good to hear," Givens said with a tight smile. "Did look kind of nasty when I first got to them."

Geoff nodded. "Thanks again for bringing him over," he said. "Are you going to-"

"I might stay around for a meal at the pub, then I'm off to the next outback town on the road. Should be able to reach it before nightfall."

"Is that your last stop?" the doctor asked curiously.

"No, no such luck I'm afraid," Givens offered with a smirk. "I'll go all the way over to Barradong before I turn and head back for Broken Hill again."

"Well, drive carefully," Geoff replied with a friendly smile.

Givens returned the smile and nodded before he heaved himself up in the tight space of the truck.

"I had a chat with Captain Waters," Jack began as he walked up to the doctor, causing the other man to jump slightly.

"He thinks you're right about the accident," the policeman added.

Geoff nodded. "Kate carefully brought up the subject with Molly Sanders earlier, she said the weather was awful and that it all went so fast, but the blue sedan came straight at them."

"Why didn't he veer off?" Jack mused. "Why didn't any of them veer off?"

The doctor shrugged. "I can't answer that," he said apologetically.

"This man, Pete Sanders, when can I talk to him?" Jack asked carefully.

"He's sedated at the moment so that his body is given time to heal on its own," Geoff replied. "His condition is not good even though it's no longer critical. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until tomorrow when we do a new assessment of the situation."

Jack sighed and then nodded toward the entrance of the hospital. "I understand you've been cleared to do the autopsy from here," he stated.

A dark expression crossed the doctor's face. "I'm not looking forward to it, but I agree with the coroner, since the deceased is here and we have everything needed, we should go ahead. He's busy and unable to come down until Tuesday," he explained.

Jack pursed his lips into a thin line, then made a face. "That's two days from now," he ascertained.

"Since it's considered an accident and resources are spread thin at the moment, he opted for this solution," Geoff said somberly.

"Will Sam bring the man over to Broken Hill and the coroner when you're done?"

"I don't want to waste time on that, unless it's absolutely necessary or something else comes up that justifies such a trip. The Nomad is needed here, to save lives, not ferry the dead," the doctor replied. "If there had been a trip planned over there it would have been another matter. I told Sam to make room for it in his schedule just in case but-"

"I'll get them to send over the motor hearse," the policeman assured him. I might have to go down there myself as well. We'll figure something out. Let me know when you've done the assessment."

Geoff nodded carefully.

"I'll head over to the garage and seek out Emma. I need her to get the cars towed back here for an examination as well, after I've been on location," Jack explained.

"I saw Nick Cardacci set out in the tow-truck about an hour ago," the doctor offered.

"Well, I'd better get going then," the policeman returned, and then, as if remembering something important, turned back to face the doctor. "How's Winters?"

"Out of immediate danger but in a serious condition," Geoff replied glumly. "You'd better talk to Tom or Chris about that. He's not my patient."

"Thanks doc," Jack said. "I'll talk to young Joshua when I get back."

OOOOOO

George Baxter smiled triumphantly as he put down the phone in his office and then got out of the chair. He was still smiling as he put on his hat and reached for his briefcase. A few raindrops fell on him as he stepped outside and he glanced up at the ominous clouds above him. The wind suddenly howled as a frisk breeze swept past and he pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure. Turning around at the sound of voices George spotted the town's police officer. Wasting no time he quickly closed the distance between them and fell into steps with the man.

"Jack, I've been meaning to talk to you, before I fly out to the farm," he began.

The officer cocked a curious eyebrow. "I thought it was unsafe to fly in this weather," he said.

"The worst of it has passed. I have to fly around some of it but I should be able to get in," he explained dryly. "How's it coming with the thefts?"

Trying hard to keep a neutral face, the policeman just nodded and continued to make his way over the road from the RFDS base to the police station.

"Nothing new since yesterday," Jack replied curtly.

"How hard can it be?" Baxter pushed in annoyance.

"I'm working on it, George, but I have to make priorities. I'm sure you're aware there has been a traffic accident-"

"You have no clue, have you?" he deduced.

Jack took a deep breath and stopped in mid-step to turn around and fully face the man. "You can forget about accusing old Larry Winters, the doc's are bringing him in as we speak. He's apparently in a bad way. In case you haven't noticed, the chap's been quite poorly for months."

George huffed, indicating that he found the statement hard to believe.

Jack refrained from rolling his eyes. "Maybe you should start by going through your employee's files?" he suggested. "According to a young man and two kids, it's one of your people."

"Don't give me that crap, Jack," George replied sharply. "Is it Winters' boy? He's nothing but trouble."

"Excuse me. I have an accident site to attend to," he said in exasperation and turned toward the police car. "Have a safe flight."

OOOOOO

Emma glanced up from the broken carburetor, situated on a bench at the back of the garage, as she heard footsteps behind her. She frowned as she saw Doctor Ratcliffe walk up to her with a cautious smile on his lips. "So, you're back," he said jovially. "I heard you ran off in the middle of the storm."

"One does what one must," she replied with a smirk as she turned around and walked over to a shelf to fetch a spare part.

"It was a dangerous thing to do-," he began.

"Yeah, yeah, you can go out on the street and get hit by a car if you're unlucky," she returned.

David chuckled and stuck his hands deep down in his pants pockets. "As a friend, I was worried about you. Sometimes you seem to attract danger, you rush headlong into it."

Emma turned to him in annoyance. "I do what I want to do," she said curtly yet cockily. "And as for the truck incident a few months ago, I didn't intentionally place myself under it."

The young doctor nodded. "Still-" he began, but was instantly cut short.

"I might be a woman, David, but I assure you, I am quite capable of looking after myself. I'm more worried about Sam, because he's telling me to watch out and be careful but when it comes to danger-" she trailed off and chuckled bitterly. "I hated it when he took off in that storm. I swear, someday something is going to happen."

David thought back upon the time when he and Sam landed on Banner's station, under conditions that was far from ideal, and shuddered. He shook out of his reverie and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing. He's a good pilot," he said softly.

She nodded with a faint smile.

"You know, it's funny, for a while back there, when we rescued you from the rising river I thought you were stuck in a bad relationship. You didn't appear happy at all, you refused to let us call Sam," David recalled.

"When I said it wasn't love at first sight I didn't mean we were unhappily married," she said with a cunning smile. "I simply didn't want to bother him, it was just an arm."

David shook his head in disbelief. "Just an arm," he repeated.

Emma couldn't help but to snort. "I said I could cope and I knew how tired he was _and_ how much he had to do while in Sydney. To some extent I guess it was my pride," she said.

"It's okay to be vulnerable you know," David said.

She looked at him seriously. "Sam's the only one that's been allowed to see me that way and he wasn't there. And, yes, I was disappointed at him for being away at the time, in fact I hated him for leaving me behind with the farm and everything else."

The young doctor nodded, unsure of what else to do.

"But I can't live without him," Emma added. "I love him, David. You'd better keep him safe for me."

OOOOOO

Cray stopped at a small junction and waited for one of the others to ride up next to him. "You continue over to Winters' place, I'll come along shortly," he said seriously.

"But Dale said-" the other ranch-hand began.

"He also said to aid the Logans," Cray pointed out smartly.

"Baxter's already have. There's no need for you to go over there now. The boss is not running a charity service, Cray," the other man returned.

"No, he's not, but, if he helps them out he can charge them for it later, or call in a favor in return when he needs it," he reasoned. "Besides, their foreman, Charlie, is a nice chap."

Not too keen on the idea to be a man short, the other ranch-hand sighed and then nodded. "Fine, just meet up with us later," he replied.

OOOOOO

Charlie paused to wipe the perspiration off of his face as he heard a rider coming up from behind him. He instantly whirled around only to relax the moment later as he recognized his partner in crime, Cray. "Don't sneak up on me like that," he complained.

Cray nodded toward the house. "Are they back yet?" he asked.

Charlie shook his head. "Nope, but they will be any minute now," he replied tightlipped, eager to get the other man away. "I said I'd get help from Baxter's place when she called before the storm-"

"Well, it's good I'm around then," Cray said smugly as he dismounted and stretched his legs. "Dale did send you some help."

Charlie smirked. "Yeah, he let us some help all right, but I didn't see you around," he said. "We rounded up several cattle, unbranded, a mix of Baxter's, Winters' and Logan's livestock."

Cray carefully glanced around the premises.

"They're not here," Charlie said smugly. "There were so many of them, the rest would have understood it could not all be Logan's cattle. We brought them to that old dilapidated farm in between, what's the old witch's name-"

"You mean was?" Cray replied darkly. "It was Abigail Gayley and from what I've heard she was quite a lady."

Charlie shrugged. "Anyway, the fencing seemed okay for a few days and the pasture looked pretty good. However, I don't think we should wait that long to go and get them though, I'll have a hard time to convince Logan of the loss of so many unbranded animals," he said.

"Tonight then," Cray said seriously.

OOOOOO

Betty sighed as she parked the four-wheel-drive outside the garage and let Bert out. It felt so good to be home again. Not that she'd minded seeing her old schoolmate Kate again, or Vic and Nancy, but she was itching to see how the farm and all the animals had fared during the storm. She parked the car and got out.

"Betty!" Bert called as he retraced his steps from the house toward her. "I think we have a problem."

She followed his gaze and froze at the ruined fence behind the shed further down the dwindling road to the outer pastures. "The cattle," she whispered.

"There you are!" Charlie, their foreman hollered in relief. "I thought I heard a car."

Betty glanced around to take in the destruction around her. The shed that housed the sheep was reeling, fences had been broken and a tree was sloping dangerously next to the house. "It must have been some storm," she mused.

Charlie chuckled. "Sure was," he admitted. "But no worries. We have water now. I don't think I've seen the likes of the heavy downpour that passed yesterday. All the horses are accounted for, the sheep are in the barn. I haven't been able to fix everything just yet."

"Well," Bert began with a grimace as he absentmindedly reached up to scratch the back of his head. "There's no need to apologize. We're back now. Just give us a moment to change clothes and then we're back to work. Will have everything sorted out in no time."

Betty glared at her husband. "Always the optimist," she muttered and then turned to Charlie. "Where are all the cattle? We can't afford to buy a new horde."

He waved away her concern. "Relax, Mrs. Logan, some boys from Baxter's place helped me round them up. I haven't had time for a headcount yet but it looks promising," he assured her.

Betty carefully dared a glance at her husband who looked just as suspicious.

"Forgive me, Charlie, but that would have been one of the first things on your list after the storm had subsided," Bert said.

"I had to see to the generator and the shed but I'll ride out there now and do the count," he offered.

Bert shook his head. "I'll take care of that," he said. "I suppose they're in one of the larger pastures down south?"

Charlie pursed his lips into a thin line and nodded darkly.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_

 _/Thanks you so much for your encouraging review ;) You gave me some inspiration._


	12. Past and Present

**Chapter Twelve – Past and Present**

Chris Randall glanced up from the medical journal she'd been studying as she heard voices coming from the duty room. She peered out the office door as DJ greeted Sam enthusiastically and took a moment to study the pilot as he stopped to tease the radio operator. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at their easygoing banter and closed the folder before her with a smile on her face. However, as the doctor took a closer look at her colleague she could easily see the slightly hunched shoulders and strained muscles. Sam had a cautious wry smile on his lips but it didn't quite reach his eyes like it used to do. Instead he looked worn and tired, older, like she'd felt when she'd had cancer.

Chris liked Sam both as a colleague and friend. He was also an exceptional pilot that she trusted with her life and she didn't want to see him fall apart. She'd seen the strain their life was causing on Emma too. They'd taken on too much, it would never work out well for them. Something would have to give sooner or later.

The doctor got out of her office, and began to walk out in the duty room, just as Sam walked out of her sight to sit down behind another desk as their ongoing conversation filtered through the room.

"So," DJ said. "Have you talked to Emma?"

Sam chuckled dryly. "That's no use if she's not talking to me, is it?" he replied sarcastically.

They shared a look and then focused on Chris as she neared.

Sam nodded at her and refocused on DJ at the same time as he pulled out his logbook from the bag. "Don't you worry, mate, I met up with Emma before I got here. There are no hard feelings between us," he said.

"Good, because yesterday you argued like an old married couple," the young Greek let on.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "In case it's slipped your mind, DJ, Emma and I are married," he replied lightly. "Now, get back to your radio."

DJ threw him a mock salute. "Yes, captain," he replied and turned on his heels.

Chris watched as he moved over to his place and began to tune in the right frequency in order to send a new announcement, she ignored him and walked up to the pilot.

"Hi Sam," she said as she watched him pick up his pen and made an entry in the flight log. "You look tired."

He snorted and put down the pen. "That's because I am," he confessed with a wry smile.

"I know we've been asking a lot of you lately," she began softly.

"Everyone does," he muttered lightly with a smirk as he picked up the pen again. However, there was a dark undertone to his voice that didn't fit in.

"This isn't like you. Who are you and what have you done with our Sam?" Chris said in an effort to lighten the mood.

He sighed and leaned back in the chair then looked up at her seriously. "Emma and I had a long and insightful conversation before I got here," he admitted. "She made me realize certain things that I've put a blind eye to for several months."

Chris looked at him in concern as she sat down at the edge of the desk.

"We can't go on like this. I don't know whom I was trying to fool. We are no farmers. Maybe, it's time to listen to reason and sell the property," he added.

"I remember how happy you both were when you bought it," Chris said.

He nodded fondly and sighed. "Yeah, but we both have other obligations. There comes a time when you must choose what you really want. Emma needs her freedom and I need my wings."

"That's good," Chris finally said, weighing her words carefully. "We need you here. And Emma was really miserable when you were in Sydney."

"I feel guilty about that," he admitted. "But I did it for us."

"She knows that and she's gotten over it, don't you worry about that," Chris reassured him with a lopsided grin as she gently squeezed his shoulder.

"How's old Larry by the way?" Sam asked.

"He's holding on," Chris replied softly with a faraway look on her face and then blinked and gave him a faint smile. "I can't say for how long though."

The pilot pursed his lips and turned serious. "I guess, when you think about it, you're really lucky," he mused. "My problems seem small in comparison."

The doctor nodded sadly. "Life's short, Sam, sometimes even shorter than you imagine," she broke into a faint smile. "Well, you should know that already."

The pilot made a face and sighed.

"Sometimes it scares me more now than when I was sick and under treatment," she whispered hollowly.

They shared a solemn look before Chris broke into a cunning smile. "Let's put that behind us. Now, have you eaten properly?"

"Not you too," he said in exasperation and groaned. "Get out of here doc and do your job or something," he suggested with a twinkle in his eyes. I've got a flight plan to sort out."

They broke into a grin.

"Sharing a laugh at my expense?" Tom asked suspiciously as he walked through the door.

"Well, hello sleeping beauty," Chris teased and pointed at the watch.

Tom smirked at her. "Nightshift, and then a trip to Winters' place, remember?" he countered. "I came over here to ask if someone wanted lunch, but if this is how I'm going to be treated-"

"Coming!" DJ hollered.

"Me too," Chris said amusedly.

"Sam?" Tom asked.

The pilot waved lazily at him. "No, I have had lunch. Go away with you so I can have some peace and quiet while I wait for the sarge," he drawled with a smile.

DJ stuck his tongue out and threw a paper plane at him. "We'll be back shortly and wreak havoc with the place," he teased.

"By then I'll be long gone. I'm off to Broken Hill for some spare parts and, if I'm lucky, I have to take the dead guy with me to the coroner," the pilot added.

DJ made a face. "Charming," he muttered.

OOOOOO

Jack Carruthers sighed and glanced at his wristwatch as he sped toward the Crossing. He suddenly straightened in his seat as he watched two smaller figures further down the road. "What the-" he muttered and began to roll down the window and slow down.

"You two seem to be everywhere," Jack said sarcastically as he eyed the two young teens, standing to the side of the road. "Don't you have things to do back home?"

"We'll be heading home tomorrow," Andrew said somewhat sheepishly. "From Uncle Willie that is."

"And he told us to take a hike," Gary added sourly.

Jack bit his lower lip not to laugh and fought to keep a neutral face.

"So, we did, and guess what?" Andrew added excitedly. "We found tracks over at the abandoned farmhouse not far from Uncle Willie."

"There used to live an old lady-" Gary added.

Jack nodded. "Abigail Gayley," he interrupted. "She died a little over two years ago but her son Dibsey visits occasionally. Probably to make certain the place isn't robbed."

"Does he drive an animal transport?" Andrew asked skeptically.

"Not likely," Jack mused.

"If we solve the case, do we get paid for helping then?" Gary asked eagerly.

The police officer threw them an annoyed look and shook his head. "Get back to your uncle. I am already late," he said.

OOOOOO

Dibsey faltered in mid-step on the driveway, with a basket of food in his hands, and fought to get enough air into his lungs. He gagged a little and then gasped, which resulted in a coughing fit. However, he thought nothing of it after his eventful ride from Windoona earlier. The storm had pounded the car, almost forced it off the road at times and he'd had to stop on several occasions. One of the roads had been washed away and he'd had to take a detour of several hours just to get back to his mother's premises. Right then he'd cursed his timing of running out of supplies.

He straightened as the fit subsided and took a deep breath, then froze as he thought he heard something. Carefully, he made his way over to the old stable and saw, to his amazement, that several cattle stood positioned just inside the door. Dibsey frowned in confusion as he spotted more animals on the large pastures behind the building.

"How did you end up here?" he asked softly as he went over to open the gate to set them free.

OOOOOO

DJ walked through the door to the Majestic Hotel with the two doctors in tow and glanced around the bar, taking in the jovial atmosphere and the muted voices as he picked up on several discussions going on around the various occupied tables.

"It's really crowded here today, Vic," he said with a wry grin as he stopped by the counter.

The bar owner gently wiped the perspiration from his forehead. "I'm not complaining but I have to say it's hectic," he replied.

DJ nodded and turned toward the pool table as he heard a familiar voice behind him and moved over to take a look at the game. "Hey, Nick, I thought Emma kept you busy in the garage," he said curiously.

The young man broke into a mischievous grin as he straightened, having just made a very good round, and glanced with satisfaction toward the blonde nurse. "Your turn, Annie," he said before turning to DJ. "Even I have to eat, DJ."

"Fair enough," the radio operator said and studied the table. "Look mate, it looks like she's going to beat you."

"Hey, DJ," Tom hollered from behind him. "What are you having?"

He waved lazily at his colleagues. "Go ahead, I'll grab something later. I want to see this through."

Tom shook his head at him as he walked over and sat down opposite Chris, at a table in the far corner of the more secluded area of the restaurant. "Only the two of us then," he said softly.

The female doctor stared, unseeing, at the painted landscape hanging on the wall behind her colleague.

"You seem miles away," Tom offered kindly. "What's on your mind?"

"I have a bad feeling that's all," she replied cryptically.

"About what?" he pushed curiously.

Chris sighed. "Before you came I had a talk with Sam. They're thinking about selling their property," she said.

Tom shrugged. "Well, if they can't keep up with it, why keep it?" he suggested. "Emma do run the garage and Sam is flying for us. They don't need a farm. It would do them good to get rid of it. Have you seen any of them up close lately? They are exhausted."

Chris glanced down at the table as she reached up to absentmindedly scratch her forehead. "I don't think that's their plan," she mused. "I love them, they're my friends, Tom, and I'm afraid they're going to leave the Crossing all together."

"Why?" he asked, not sure he understood her reasoning.

"I don't' know. I've got that feeling that's all," she let on as she raised her head to meet his eyes. "I don't want to lose them. Sam's an exceptional pilot and Emma is a great friend of mine."

"Maybe they just need some distance to everything?" he suggested. "Can't we send them away on vacation somewhere and hire a relief pilot?"

Chris shook her head sadly. "Pilots don't grow on trees, Tom. At least not good pilots, and we've grown accustomed to Sam and his flying skills. If we are to try and find someone else it's going to be someone just as good, someone who can help us out during an emergency like he does." She suddenly chuckled. "I forced him to play my operating nurse once."

Tom shook his head, smiling. "How did it go?"

"Actually, if we ever need a pair of extra hands in the theatre, he'd be the first I'd call," she said softly. "Anyway, the base can't afford the luxury of a relief pilot on standby and there's only one aircraft," she reasoned. "We're lucky to call on Debbie when she's available."

"The way you talk it seems like Sam's been here forever, except I know he hasn't," Tom mused.

"Sort of, sometimes it feels like you've been gone forever," Chris replied solemnly, causing her former partner to look away.

Chris smirked. "Kate and Sam knows each other from when they were children," she added.

Tom rolled his eyes and turned back toward her. "I know," he said. "I've actually been at the Patterson's Property, the older generation of Patterson's. Although, Sam was never around then. He must have been studying in Sydney."

"Yes," she said with a nod and turned serious. "We grabbed him right under Point Cook's noses a few weeks after Dave-" she trailed off and sighed. "-after he died in the Nomad on his way to treatment in Broken Hill."

Tom swallowed and glanced away at the mention of the death of their common friend. "But he saved the people in the plane didn't he?" he guessed. "I mean the plane that crashed."

"He was never meant to pilot it. I wish he'd never set his foot onboard it," Chris returned darkly, deliberately leaving out the detail of her being onboard as a passenger. "Then he would have still been alive today. He would have left us for a more lucrative job though but he would have been alive."

They sat in silence for a moment as Vic appeared.

"Well, aren't you a cheerful bunch?" the bar owner commented. "One would think you'd been at a funeral. What's it going to be from the menu?"

Having completely forgotten why they'd come, both of them threw a hasty glance at it.

"I'll have a 'Beef of the day'," Chris ordered.

"Same for me, Vic," Tom added.

Vic snorted. "Nance told me this morning that a dinner with that name would never sell," he muttered sarcastically. "It's the only flaming thing that does sell today."

Chris and Tom looked at each other and smirked as he left to place the order.

"Anyway, he's been with us for several years now," Chris said picking up where they'd left off. "Sam, that is," she clarified.

Tom chuckled lightly. "I never thought Emma would marry anyone," he said.

"I don't think she had any plans to do so either, at least not at first," Chris mused jovially. "They quickly got friendly with each other, doing a lot of things together, but there was no love between them. Emma played her part of independent young city woman perfectly."

Tom laughed as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I remember when she first got here. Hurtle needed her badly, he just didn't realize it until she'd convinced him."

Chris sobered and looked him in the eye. "Emma got a lift from Webster's farm one day while we held a clinic over there. There was an accident on the way home," she said seriously. "We nearly lost Sam that night."

Tom frowned.

"The Cochrane brothers-"

"The Cochrane brothers," Tom echoed in exasperation. "There's always trouble when Carbine and Pharlap is near."

Chris nodded. "They were trying to get out the insurance money for their car and set fire on it. Sam and Emma spotted it from the Nomad, called it in and landed to investigate. The car exploded as they approached it. Emma and Geoff escaped without a scratch but Sam was closer," she said.

"I begin to understand Geoff's reference the other day," Tom returned. "What happened?"

"Extensive flail chest," she said simply.

"Ouch," he grimaced.

"Geoff hadn't slept properly for over thirty hours and Emma is, as you know, a mechanic," Chris said, feeling the hairs rise at the back of her neck as she recalled when Kate came to get her in her office as it had happened.

Tom made a face. "And there was no one to fly the plane out," he stated.

"No, the only one capable of flying the Nomad was incapacitated," she admitted.

"How did they get back?" Tom wondered aloud.

"We finally managed to get in contact with a mobile aero medical unit and Debbie O'Brien. You probably know her better as Debbie Andrews who filled in for Dave occasionally," Chris explained.

Tom made a face. "I never realized Debbie got married?" he said in surprise.

Chris shook her head. "It was short, sweet and crazy, I recall her saying."

They shared a laugh.

"Anyway, the aero medical unit were several nautical miles out and it took us half the night to meet up, get equipment loaded from the hospital, land the airplane and travel by road the last two hours before we were finally able to get to our people. Debbie had to fly the Nomad out during daylight after having refueled it," Chris explained seriously. "Poor Emma had to intubate Sam with Geoff's help."

Tom let out a low whistle.

"By the time I arrived out there with a portable respirator they'd hand pumped for over two hours," she explained. "There were times during transit when I thought we would never be able to save him."

Tom waited for her to continue.

"Something happened between them then," Chris added. "Emma had been crying and Sam was unconscious when I got there but the way she looked at him had changed. Since that day, they've been pretty much a couple."

"Here we go," Vic said as he suddenly appeared at their side with two plates. "I'm sorry it's taken so long but the kitchen is lagging behind."

"No worries, Vic," Tom assured him.

They'd been so caught up in the retelling of the accident that they hadn't noticed the time.

"Speaking of people's fate," Tom said seriously as he dug in on his lunch. "Larry Winters don't have much time left."

Chris sighed and glanced away for a moment. "He's adamant that I don't tell Joshua about his condition."

"He's not daft. He knows something is amiss. Besides, Larry is letting the farm rot, so to speak. He's given up, according to Jack the only thing he does nowadays is drinking and smoking. That's not exactly life prolonging is it?" Tom said bitterly.

"I can't break the doctor patient confidentiality, Tom. You know that," she reasoned sadly.

"How can Baxter even begin to think Larry is behind the thefts? The whole thing is ridiculous," Tom added. "How is he by the way?"

Chris shook her head and tiredly ran a hand over her forehead. "Not good," she replied. "At least now I've got permission to tell Joshua the truth."

Tom shook his head.

"Anyway, the closest farms are Winters', Sam and Emma's and Betty and Bert's. I can't see any of them stealing anything," she replied in a subdued voice.

Tom leaned forward in his chair as he studied his colleague and former lover in concern. "Are you okay, with his condition?" he asked softly.

"My cancer is cured, Tom," Chris replied. "As for my mindset, I am working on that."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	13. Revelations

**Chapter Thirteen – Revelations**

Geoff Standish waited for the policeman to walk up to him in the hospital corridor. "Jack," he acknowledged.

"What have you got, doc?" he asked curiously.

"Post mortem shows the driver of the blue sedan got a heart-attack, his death came instantly and he fell forward over the wheel. He most likely didn't see the other car coming. Even if he had, I doubt he would have been in any condition to do something about it."

Jack sighed. "Just dumb luck they happened to meet at that moment," he mused darkly. "Makes one wonder if faith had something to do with it."

The doctor cocked a curious eyebrow. "Going philosophic on me?" he asked.

The policeman waved lazily at him. "Never mind, doc," he said.

"You're free to question Molly Sanders if you want. She's in the third cubicle to the right," he explained.

"I'll do that, thanks," Jack replied. "By the way, can I use the phone? I'll organize the transport to Broken Hill."

"Sure," Geoff replied.

"If you're done, of course," the policeman added.

"I'll fill in all the forms and see to it that everything is ready," the doctor said. "Then I'll get Sam to rearrange his schedule and take the spare parts the day after tomorrow instead."

OOOOOO

Paula Patterson sang for all she was worth as she crisscrossed the room with the vacuum cleaner. She hated the nurses' quarters and the strict regulations that applied there. It was like living in a prison cell. She had occasionally been living at her brother's place and then at Kate and Chris' place where she'd gotten some respite, but every time she had to go back she treasured the idea of leaving again. When she'd first arrived back home to Cooper's Crossing it had been fun but now everything was routine. Emma and her brother wasn't living in town anymore and Marty had left. She had friends, it wasn't like she was alone, but everything had changed and it wasn't as fun to be in Crossing anymore. She missed Brisbane, the vibrant city, milling with people. She missed having different bars to choose to go to and the variety of restaurants. She missed the nightlife and the city pulse. She felt trapped in the little town and, without her brother there, she might as well pack and go back to Brisbane.

Paula sighed as there was a knock on the wall indicating that her tone of voice was too high for her neighbor's liking. She stopped singing and put the vacuum cleaner aside, she was finished anyway. Glancing longingly out the window toward the horizon she envisioned the crowded city filled with people, cars and the lovely smell of food stands in the park. She blew out a long breath and walked across the room to open the top drawer of her cupboard. With a smile, as memories of old times washed over her, she picked up the folder from her old landlord and the information handed to her by the academy in Brisbane. She would not travel before she'd talked some sense into her big brother to cut down on his workload and she would stay to see that he and Emma was doing all right but then she wouldn't hesitate to hand in her resignation.

OOOOOO

"Mrs. Sanders," Jack began politely as he walked into her cubicle. "I'm Sgt. Carruthers, the local police officer in Cooper's Crossing. Would it be all right if I asked you a few questions?"

Molly gave him a faint smile and nodded. "Of course," she said.

"I understand the other car ran straight into you in what is best described as a head-on collision," he said seriously.

She nodded and was unable to keep the faint tears at bay. "Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly as she reached up with her hand to dab at the moist skin under her eyes. "Yes, that's correct. He came straight at us. I didn't understand, I kept hoping he would veer off. I screamed at Pete, telling him to turn the wheel but the weather was bad, the road muddy and-"

"It's all right, Mrs. Sanders," Jack said softly. "Take your time."

"It happened so fast," she said hollowly. "Then he hit us, the impact was sudden and then everything turned eerie silent."

Jack nodded. "I want you to know, Mrs. Sanders, that it wasn't a deliberate act of violence. The man had a heart-attack and was most likely already dead when he hit you," he said regrettably.

She reached up with her hand to cover her mouth.

"He's got a wife in Brisbane, she waited for him to take the flight from Broken Hill and back an hour after the accident. She broke into tears when a colleague phoned her to give her the bad news," he explained. "The car was rented and when it hadn't been returned at the airport in Broken Hill it was reported stolen. The report of the stolen vehicle arrived at my desk just after I'd ran the registration number through the police database."

"Poor woman," Molly mused sadly.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you travelling south in that storm?" he said.

She sighed. "It was perhaps not the wisest thing to do but I was worried," she let on.

"Come again?" Jack asked with a frown.

"You see, a few months ago I lost my mother. In a letter that she'd written before her death she told me of an uncle and a sister I didn't know existed," Molly explained. "I've spent most of the time since then trying to find out more about those people. Eventually I came across a name, Abigail Gayley."

Jack suddenly straightened and nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, may she rest in peace," he said. "Unfortunately she died a little over two years ago, of old age."

Molly wearily ran a hand through her hair and turned to look through the window.

"Joel Dibsey, her son, as I'm sure is the one you're looking for, is only here occasionally," Jack explained.

Molly turned to look at him again. "Yes, we've tracked him to an address in downtown Canberra but never seen him around," she said glumly. "I talked to his neighbors, tried to get information about him, but it's not easy. By luck we came across an article about a mining operation in this area and a picture of him."

Jack nodded. "Yes, he was a mining engineer," the policeman explained. "He grew up on the farm a few hours' drive south of here."

"That's where we were heading," Molly said.

"Does he know who you are, Mrs. Sanders?" he asked carefully.

"No," Molly replied sadly.

OOOOOO

"Still here?" DJ said with a smile as he caught sight of the pilot in the duty room.

Sam made a face and put down the newspaper. "A change in plans. Miss Harrison phoned earlier to complain about the number of people on her property," he said with a smirk as he turned to Tom and David who'd followed DJ inside. "Apparently there's a vast number of souls waiting to be poked and prodded over there."

Annie chuckled as she came around the corner from Doctor Standish's office. "Yeah, we'll be leaving as soon as possible. Here's the list," she said jovially and then blinked mischievously. "Seems you're very popular, especially you David."

DJ gently patted him on the back as he passed him and went over to Sam. "What about the-" he hesitated. "-the body?"

Sam made a face. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind going with the motor hearse. It's heading over as we speak," he explained. "Just as well, it's bad luck flying around with the dead."

"Where's Chris?" Annie asked.

"She went straight to the hospital," Tom explained. "I'll do the clinic with David instead, that way she can take care of Larry, she'll have her hands full with that."

"It's going to be a two-day clinic then. Volunteering for duty on your day off?" DJ asked with a frown.

Tom shrugged. "I thought I'd help her out," he offered.

OOOOOO

Emma glanced up from the hood of the car as she spotted her husband coming toward her with a sheepish smile on his face. "No," she said with a groan. "I recognize that look."

He gave her an innocent smile. "What look?" he asked carefully.

"That look," she returned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He leaned in to give her a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry, Emma. I have to deliver the docs to Miss Harrison before nightfall and there is no use in me going back today," he reasoned.

"But the clinic isn't starting until tomorrow," she said in confusion. "I was looking forward to go home tonight. The animals needs to be seen to and we need to check the barn for damages, set the fence-"

He gently put his arms on her shoulders. "Stay here tonight instead," he said softly. "I'll give the Logan's a call."

Emma sighed and blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

Sam grinned as he reached over to gently remove a smudge of oil from her left chin. "Cheer up. I'll be back before you know it."

She huffed and narrowed her eyes at him.

"How's it going with the cars?" he asked carefully. "Did you find something amiss?"

"No, nothing's been tampered with. However, given the force of the impact and the damages, both of them are ready for the scrapyard," she explained. "I'll better go find Jack and tell him. What about the post mortem, has Geoff done it yet?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, apparently the chap got a heart-attack, that's why he kept going and ran straight into the Sanders," he said sadly.

Emma shuddered and then jumped as the phone suddenly began to shrill behind her back.

"Cooper's Crossing garage, Emma speaking," she said kindly.

" _Emma, good I managed to get a hold of you,"_ Betty Logan replied.

"Why, what's going on?" she asked curiously, hoping their animals hadn't escaped again.

Sam frowned and pointed at the phone.

"Betty Logan," Emma mouthed at him.

" _Do you happen to miss any sheep?"_ she asked.

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her curly blonde hair. "Oh no, they are not in your garden are they?"

Betty chuckled. _"No, no. You misunderstood, there are almost no animals here, that's the problem. I was wondering if you'd seen any or maybe you're missing a few as well."_

"I didn't have time last night to do a full inventory but there didn't seem to be anymore missing than those who'd already escaped to Baxter's place before the storm," she replied.

Betty muttered something unintelligible under her breath at the mention of their common neighbor's name, eliciting a smirk from Emma.

" _Bart called him earlier and asked him about some missing, unbranded, cattle. George replied it was our responsibility to see to it that our animals wasn't running wild and if they're not branded and have mixed with his, then so be it,"_ Betty replied in annoyance.

"Can you hold a second?" Emma asked suddenly and turned to Sam with a cunning expression. "If you deviate a little from the original flight plan, perhaps straying a few degrees to the south, then you could drop me off at the Logan's place on your way to the clinic."

"I'll have to run it through the doc, I can't promise anything," he cautioned.

"Sam's on his way over to the clinic at Miss Harrison, would you come and get me at the strip if he drops me off?" she asked.

" _Of course, Emma,"_ Betty replied jovially.

OOOOOO

"Hello, Jack," Chris said with a smile as she saw the policeman coming toward her.

"Hi, Chris," he returned politely and took off his cap. "I was hoping you could brief me about Larry Winters' condition."

She sighed wearily as she gestured for him to follow her to a small office behind the nurse's station.

"And I was wondering-," he added. "-how's young Joshua?"

"He tried to call you back, Jack, so go easy on him. He's a good lad, it's just that things have been a little complicated lately," she replied cryptically.

"What happened, did he fall and hurt himself during the storm or-" Jack began curiously.

Chris shook her head sadly. "I can't break patient doctor confidentiality, Jack, but Larry is in the final stages of life. Something was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm only sorry it had to happen during the storm."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "So, no accident," he deduced and then cocked an eyebrow at her. "When you say final stages of life-"

Something dark crossed her face momentarily. "I can't give you a date but we're talking days now. Had you asked me earlier this week I would have guessed a month but with the deterioration of his condition I'd say it's a miracle he's still breathing."

Jack shuddered. "That bad, huh?" he mused. "You know, when I found him drinking and smoking on the porch a few days ago I thought he had a depression or something. I never thought it was serious."

Silence settled over the occupants in the small office for a moment then Jack blew out a breath and shook his head in disbelief.

"He's finally given me permission to talk to Joshua," Chris said sadly.

"So the kid didn't know?" Jack asked in bewilderment. "How's he going to be able to run the farm alone?"

"One thing at a time, Jack," Chris cautioned.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	14. Troubled Souls

**Chapter Fourteen – Troubled Souls**

Annie glanced up from the box she was unpacking, in the Nomad, as she heard the sound of a car approaching.

Sam barely had time to kill the engine before Emma got out of the front passenger seat.

David and Tom, standing outside the aircraft, shared a look of confusion and then smiled.

"Are we running a passenger service now?" Tom teased lightly as they approached.

"It's called compromising," Sam stated with a faint smirk as he passed him and went to open the cockpit window to climb aboard.

"Somehow, I'm having trouble seeing you coming to Annie's aid and help her weigh the babies," David said with a soft grin.

Emma couldn't help but to chuckle at him as she walked into the cabin with the two doctors not far behind. "No, Sam's promised to drop me off at the Logan's place. Apparently, more cattle has gone missing."

"And Emma's going to play detective," Sam quipped from up front.

"Hey," she complained with a soft grin and went up to him, positioning herself in the front seat next to him. Reaching for the seatbelt she suddenly turned somber.

Sam frowned as he reached for his headset. "What's the matter?" he asked in concern.

"This brings back bad memories," she mused seriously.

The pilot chuckled. "Well, the worst that could happen would be me offloading you in the middle of nowhere," he replied. "Like the last time."

She stuck her tongue out at him, eliciting a wide grin in return. "Yeah, one would think I should have learned by now," she said and turned serious. "I can live with that, just as long as I don't have to pick you up in pieces."

Sam straightened his headset and reached up to turn on the props. "If there is a burning car somewhere on the way, and we have to go down and investigate, I won't go anywhere near it," he assured her. "Now, fasten seatbelt."

"And I won't look for any severed thumbs either," she piped up.

Tom, David and Annie shared a look of confusion while Sam laughed.

"You know," David began as he leaned toward the cockpit. "I think you two should buy us a drink and share your anecdotes someday."

"Hear hear," Tom chimed in.

OOOOOO

"Sit down, Josh," Chris said softly and nodded at the other side of the sofa.

The young man glanced around the tranquil backyard of the hospital and sighed as he did as he was told. He didn't face the doctor at first, he just kept staring ahead of him. "He's dying, isn't he?" Joshua whispered.

Chris gathered herself.

"And you've known all along," he added accusingly.

"That's not fair," she said sadly. "I wanted to tell you but-"

Joshua chuckled bitterly. "But he told you to keep quiet?" he guessed sarcastically. "I wish he'd kept living after mum died when I was eight."

Chris carefully studied the young and frustrated man before her for a moment. "It's never easy to lose someone you love," she said.

"He's been wanting to join her all those years-" he trailed off and angrily wiped away a tear from his cheek. "I'm glad he's finally getting what he wants."

"He loves you too, Josh," Chris replied seriously.

"He's got a funny way of showing it," he replied bitterly.

"He's got cancer, it's widely spread. I want you to talk to him directly," she urged softly and gave him a faint smile.

OOOOOO

Emma smiled brightly as she spotted Betty standing next to her car, waving at the aircraft as Sam circled over the runway. "She's already waiting," she stated happily and nodded at her husband. "Maybe you could take after her?"

Sam chuckled. "Maybe you should take after her," he suggested with a teasing undertone and then changed subject. "See, nothing happened on the way here."

She shook her head at him with a dazzling smile on her lips, then turned to stare out the side window. A minute later the Nomad was taxing the length of the runway, the wet grassy field hampering its speed.

"Cheerio," Emma said as she made to open the passenger side window of the cockpit to climb out.

"Emma, don't take the detective work too far," he cautioned in concern.

"No worries, we're not going to give chase to the thieves," she assured him. "Stop worrying."

"Easier said than done," he mused.

She leaned back to kiss him before jumping out. "Have a safe flight-," she said jovially and then threw a hasty glance back in the cabin, "-all of you."

David moved forward in the cabin and climbed into the cockpit seat Emma had just vacated. "Don't you worry, Sam, Emma knows how to take care of herself," he said softly.

The pilot nodded. "Yeah, I know that, sometimes that's not enough to reassure me," he replied. "Seatbelts on?"

A chorus of yes reached him.

"Mike Sierra Foxtrot to Flight Service. Request clearance for take-off from bush landing, normal runway length, no visual sighting of other aircrafts in the vicinity."

OOOOOO

"Molly," Geoff said kindly as he appeared outside her cubicle.

She greeted the doctor with a smile. "Hello, Doctor Standish," she said happily. "Thanks once again for saving my husband."

No thanks necessary, I was only doing my job, all of us were," he assured her and then turned to study the pale woman before him. "You look troubled."

Molly nodded. "I was thinking about my uncle," she confessed. "All I have is this picture. I know nothing about him. Who he is and what he's like."

Geoff gently took the photograph in his hand and smiled. "I must say, I've never seen him quite this neat and trimmed," he said kindly. "Then again, I've never met him in person, I've only seen pictures of him in old newspapers. I'll tell you what- the man you're to see if you want to know more would be Vic Buckley, he and his wife runs the hotel across the street. They're excellent gossipers," he added and blinked at her.

She chuckled. "Thanks. I might just take you up on that. When you let me, that is," she replied.

"Oh, I think a trip across the street would be fine, just as long you're not going astray on me," he said kindly.

OOOOOO

Miss Harrison looked awfully pleased as the team walked up to her. "I'm so glad you're here," she said jovially as she put down a large amount of pastries on the table and nodded toward the crowded backyard. "And I wouldn't want to trade with you."

Annie smirked and then blinked at David. "Like I told you-, popular," she said.

Miss Harrison beamed and hurried over to the pilot. "Sam," she exclaimed happily. "You're not going to fly away on me, are you?"

The pilot laughed softly and shook his head. "No, Laura, I'm staying this time. I heard you made some new cookies," he admitted with a boyish grin.

"Help yourself," she said with a chuckle and gently steered him in the direction of a large coffee table on the porch. "How's Emma, by the way?"

Annie glanced Tom and David in amazement and then shook her head.

Tom curled his lips upwards, amusement in his eyes. "Why don't the rest of us get on with work?" he suggested.

"Not fair," Annie mumbled.

"Don't be too hard on him," David said softly. "He's been working all the way here while you've been staring at the view from the cabin window."

She gave him a sour look as she grabbed one of the supply boxes and went to work.

"Well, when we're done with the list of regulars-," Tom began cunningly as he retrieved a coin from his pocket.

"Tail - and you get the counseling sessions," David suggested.

Tom threw him a cocky grin. "Bad luck, mate," he said and showed him the coin.

"Tom," Miss Harrison called him over and nodded toward a young boy, leaning against his mother's side, on the bench across the backyard. "The poor kid is running a temperature. They came here early as they heard the doctor was coming over."

"Not local?" Tom asked curiously.

Laura Harrison shook her head. "I think they're camping on the flats half-an hour from here," she said. "I don't like the way he looks. Can't you do something for him?"

Tom smiled. "I'll see what I can do," he assured her.

OOOOOO

"Dad," Josh said, his voice full of concern as he walked up to his bedside.

Larry slowly opened his eyes to look at his son. He managed the faintest of smiles. Strangely enough he looked at peace. Something Joshua hadn't seen since before his mother's tragic death.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered in anguish.

Larry reached out to take Joshua's hand into his and then squeezed it. "I couldn't," he managed sadly. "It was best if I distanced myself from you."

"Did you think it would be easier to say goodbye if I hated you?" he replied in disbelief.

Larry swallowed, his mouth dry. "I-" he trailed off. "When your mother died I cried myself to sleep several nights in a row. I've never stopped loving her, or miss her. The house, you, everything reminds me of her and what we had."

"I tried to make you see me," Joshua whispered. "I started bullying, got into scrapes at school, I even stole a can of beans one time to-"

"I know," Larry said dejectedly. "I got angry with you, didn't I?"

Joshua suddenly laughed. "Yeah," he replied somberly.

"Before you were born I got cancer, Josh. I never thought I'd make it through that but your mother pushed me, encouraged me. I went on controls back in Sydney, they certified me healthy."

"I'm sorry," Josh mumbled. "I wish you'd tell me."

"It was not something to tell a five-year-old," Larry countered seriously. "We decided to live one day at a time for a while and then we settled here to begin a new life, to raise you in the countryside."

"We were a happy family," Josh recalled with a fond smile.

"Then I killed your mother, Larry whispered hollowly.

"It was an accident, dad," Josh protested. "The cattle trampled her, ran her over, not because you closed the gate but because of the storm. They panicked when the thunder struck the house."

"Angelica wasn't afraid of anything, she loved life and a good challenge. She made me whole," Larry explained wearily. "When she died, a part of me died too."

"Mum would not have indulged in self-pity, she would have got back on her feet," he cautioned darkly.

"I'm not her, Josh, I don't have the kind of strength she possessed," he reasoned solemnly. "I began to feel something was wrong but this time I welcomed it."

"Dad," he whispered.

"I'm not proud of it," Larry added.

"Last year, when you were rushed to hospital. It wasn't the first time, was it?"

Larry shook his head. "No, Doctor Callaghan told me before he left for Africa that I needed treatment, that I needed to sort out my life but I chose to stick my hand in the sand," he mused. "Didn't really think it was so bad. I'd survived the first time already."

"But I recall you left for Sydney for a few months," Josh said curiously.

"Yes, after a particularly bad night," he let on. "I didn't leave you at your auntie in Broken Hill because I didn't want you, son. I did it because I had to. The treatment worked and I returned to complete the cure closer to home."

"But it came back again?" Josh asked carefully. "Last year, it came back again, didn't it?"

"I didn't have the strength to fight it anymore," he replied darkly. "The farm needed repairs, the livestock had to be refreshed with new blood, everything was falling apart."

"So you took up the bottle and the pipe," Josh guessed in dismay. "To try and hurry the process, to make life shorter?"

"I'm so sorry, kiddo," Larry whispered.

"I'm not a kid anymore, dad. I wish you'd see that," he replied coldly in disappointment.

Larry looked away for a moment, unable to meet his son's eyes.

"I need to get some air," Josh said suddenly and turned on his heels to walk away, almost colliding with Sgt. Carruthers in the corridor.

"Just the young man I wanted to see," the policeman said.

Joshua looked away, trying to hide his tears.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked gently.

"Yeah, I just-"

"Look, why don't we take a walk, get some fresh air," the policeman suggested kindly. "I'm glad you're both safe."

"I tried to call in but I didn't get through in the storm, too much interference," he explained. "It wasn't so bad at first so I went out to check on the cattle and got hold up. Then it got really close, lightning struck the barn. I had to let the animals out, in their panic they broke through the fencing. Dad came out and then he just collapsed in a heap. I didn't know what to do."

"We'll sort all that out," Jack assured him.

Joshua nodded. "Did you talk to Baxter about his ranch-hand?" he asked. "He must be involved somehow, why else would he ride out in the middle of the night."

"I admit it seems a little odd but maybe he was scouting around, just like the three of you did," Jack suggested and then sighed. "But then again, there isn't much else to go on. I'll tell you what, I'll pay a visit to George. I'd be in the neighborhood anyway. Have you, by any chance, seen some activity up at the Gayley farm?"

"Do you think the cattle are there?" Joshua asked in confusion.

"That's what your two detective companions believe. As far as I'm concerned I'm prepared to write it off as imagination," he replied.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	15. Closing In

**Chapter Fifteen – Closing In**

"Did anyone see you?" Charlie asked, his voice no more than a whisper, as he met up with Cray outside the old dilapidated barn at the seemingly abandoned farm.

"No, like stealing candy from a child," he said with a grin as he nodded at the cattle truck. "However, I almost ran over a few cows on my way here. I thought you said you'd looked them up?"

"I did, some of them must have gotten away," Charlie offered with a shrug. "Look, mate, my boss is starting to get nosy. We'd better pack up and leave before he's on to us."

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken so many of them at the same time," Cray admonished darkly. "And I thought you said this farm was abandoned?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied in confusion.

"Then how would you explain the tire tracks up to the house? They weren't there two days ago," Cray said.

OOOOOO

"Thanks, I really appreciate you driving me home, Betty," Emma said wearily as she leaned back in the passenger seat of the old Toyota.

"Of course, that's the least I could do," she assured the younger woman. "I'll help you with the animals before I leave."

"What was I to do without such good neighbors," Emma replied gratefully.

"Don't you worry," Betty replied cunningly. "We have a tractor waiting for you the next time you pop over. Let's just say, it's in need for a bit of overhaul."

Emma laughed and then suddenly froze. "Look out," she shouted.

Betty hit the brakes hard and the car skidded to a stop, barely avoiding a cow.

The two women shared a look and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cattle?" Emma said in confusion as she struggled out of the seatbelt and jumped out of the car.

Betty groped for a flashlight and then walked up to Emma. "Unbranded, it seems," she mused darkly as she shone the light straight at the small herd.

"What are they doing here?" Emma wondered aloud.

"Someone brought them here," Betty replied seriously as she nodded toward a faint light further down the road.

"Isn't that Abigail Gayley's farm?" the young mechanic asked. "It's been abandoned for years."

Betty shook her head. "Her son, Dibsey, comes by every now and then to check up on the place. You never know when though. A strange man I must say."

"You think he's the one?" Emma said.

"The thief?" Betty replied skeptically. "I find that hard to believe. However, that place of his is as good place as any to hide away cattle."

"You're not thinking of going over there are you?" Emma asked in disbelief. "We'd better phone Jack."

OOOOOO

Annie's expression darkened as she gently placed the palm of her hand on the boy's forehead. The kid didn't stir at her touch. Without a word she got up from her position next to him and moved over to the next room in search for Doctor Callaghan.

"Tom," she said, her tone urgent. "He's burning up."

"The infection must be getting worse," David offered wearily from the armchair next to the window.

"I was afraid of this," Tom mused as he left the room.

Sam stepped out of the way as he passed them in the corridor. "What's going on?" he asked.

The doctor held up a hand as he disappeared into the bedroom after the nurse. The pilot positioned himself in the doorway and watched them work on the sick boy.

"Is it sepsis?" Annie asked in concern as she gently dabbed the kid's forehead with a damp cloth.

"He needs to get to hospital-," Tom said in a no-nonsense tone of voice. "-and fast."

"But, it's dark," Annie protested. "It's going to take hours by road in these conditions after the storm."

"There is no time," Tom replied seriously and turned to Sam. "We have to fly him out of here."

The pilot glanced down at his feet as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Can you do it?" Tom asked hopefully.

Sam shrugged and sighed. "Well, the conditions aren't ideal, but then again, they never are," he said with a tight smile.

"Thanks, mate," the doctor replied with relief.

David detangled himself from the shadows in the corridor. "I'll help you do the visual check at the strip," he suggested and patted the pilot on his shoulder.

"Thanks, mate, I really appreciate it," Sam said. "I'll have Jonnie, the ranch-hand, rustle up some flairs."

"You need anything from me?" Annie asked as she made her way over.

"Wake up the lot," Sam suggested. "Have them see to it that there are no sheep near the runway."

One hour later Sam climbed into the cockpit and immediately turned on the interior lights of the cabin and the strobe lights.

Annie opened the door and let Tom and David in with the stretcher. She took the drip from the worried mother of the child and moved into the cabin to set it up and then gently strapped the boy in and made sure he was secured.

"Take care of my boy," she whispered worriedly. "I'll come as soon as I've informed the rest of the family, they're worried and waiting for news."

"Let Miss Harrison's ranch-hand ride over and inform them," David suggested kindly, knowing how dire the situation was. "You were camping on the flats, near the river, weren't you?"

"No, please, I can't leave them behind," she said. "Just take care of him and I'll be there soon."

"I promise, Mrs. Larson," Tom said kindly from inside the cabin.

She bit her lower lip to prevent it from quivering and then nodded as she made to leave.

She's in no state to drive anyone anywhere," Annie cautioned seriously to Tom as she made to exit the cabin.

"Leave it to me," David said as he waited for her outside the aircraft and made to close the door behind her.

Sam pursed his lips into a thin line of concentration as he saw a flashlight signaling him from both sides of the runway, indicating that no animal was near. "Are you ready back there, doc?" he hollered over the noise of the revving engines.

"Ready when you are," Tom assured him and tightened his seatbelt.

The pilot released the brakes and the Nomad shot forward, rushed past the flairs and quickly climbed the dark skies.

The doctor let out a relieved breath after the bumpy take-off and briefly closed his eyes. Then he released the seatbelt and went over to do a quick check of the flushed kid. He noted his pulse was rapid and that his body was fighting the infection as best as it could but it wasn't near good enough. However, there wasn't much else he could do now, except keep getting fluids into him. Tom let out a yawn and wearily made his way forward to take position in the cockpit for a moment.

Sam grinned at his tired colleague. "Time for beauty sleep, doc?" he teased lightly.

Tom threw him a glare and then smiled as he sat back in the chair. "These are much more comfortable," he said.

"For that I'm grateful," the pilot replied as he punched in a few commands on the display before him, then engaged the autopilot.

Tom watched the instruments before them, it was lit up like a Christmas tree with various colors. He prided himself on remembering some of the instruments since that ill-fated flight with David.

Sam followed the doctor's concentrated gaze and broke into a faint smile. "Want to take up flying?" he asked innocently.

Tom smirked as he turned to his colleague, his eyes dark. "No, never again," he mused.

"If it's to any consolation you did great when David got incapacitated," the pilot said kindly.

Tom shuddered as he remembered the horror he'd felt sitting alone in a Cessna high up in the air with no one capable of landing it. "I thought-" he began darkly. "I thought we were going to die."

They shared a look of understanding.

"Actually, I was certain of it," Tom added seriously and then frowned as Sam glanced through the window behind him.

He watched the pilot quickly disengage the autopilot and gently ease the aircraft to the south and level out on a lower altitude.

"Something the matter?" Tom asked worriedly.

Sam glanced at him and then nodded toward the ground. "Isn't that where Abigail Gayley lived?" he asked curiously. "Seems to be activity down there."

Tom followed his gaze and noticed several lights and then nothing. He blinked in confusion and turned to the pilot.

"Ghosts?" he offered lightly.

"I'd better call David and tell him Dibsey is there," Tom replied. "He wanted to see him."

OOOOOO

"Dale?" Baxter drawled as he called on the attention of his foreman.

The younger man came up to stand next to him and followed his gaze toward the empty spot behind the stable. "Yes, boss," he acknowledged.

"I wasn't aware the cattle truck had been moved," George stated with a frown.

"It stood here an hour ago, I know because I passed it on my way to the sheep shed," Dale replied seriously.

"So, someone nicked it," George deduced in annoyance. "Right in front of you?"

Dale refrained from rolling his eyes. "It's been a few busy days, Mr. Baxter," he said by way of excuse. "I didn't want to voice my concerns to you before I had proof, but perhaps-"

George narrowed his eyes at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Cray Evans, one of the last few blokes I hired two months ago. There is something about him," Dale said. "With everything that has been going on lately I haven't had the time to keep tabs on him but he's been around every time something's happened."

"What do you mean?" George pushed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, for starters, did he let out Patterson's sheep before the storm? Was he riding close to Winters' property a few nights after the theft on this property and if so, why would he do that? He offered to help out at the Logan's place when Bart Logan was coped up in hospital, in fact he insisted he'd be the one to be sent over. The fact is, there are many things that makes no sense unless he's involved in something."

George huffed and then turned to walk toward the four-wheel-drive. "Let's see if we can find the truck somewhere close, shall we?" he said testily.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	16. Caught in the Act

**Chapter Sixteen - Caught in the Act**

Betty Logan stealthily made her way toward the farm with Emma on her tail.

"Are you crazy?" Emma whispered seriously between clenched teeth.

"Where is your sense of adventure, honey," Betty asked lightly. "Kate's never told you what kind of trouble I used to get us in at school have she?"

"I've heard some," Emma enlightened her with a smirk.

Betty chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, I like and respect Jack and all, but if we can get these punks red-handed-" she trailed off and toward Emma, a cunning wry grin on her lips. "Imagine the look on George Baxter's face."

They froze mid-step as the sound of footsteps echoed over at the stable. Emma crouched low and grabbed for Betty's shoulder to force her down as well. "Someone's here," she whispered.

Betty nodded in the other direction. "Let's go around the back," she suggested.

OOOOOO

"Did you say something?" Cray asked.

"What?" Charlie returned as he appeared in the doorway to the barn.

"I thought I heard something, sounded like a woman's voice," Baxter's ranch-hand explained as he surreptitiously glanced around the premises.

"Who'd that be? No one in their right mind would ran around here in the middle of the night," Charlie returned grumpily. "It's probably one of those damn cows you let out."

"I thought I heard a car before-"

"Cut it out, would you?" Logan's ranch-hand said testily as he started to lose his temper. "Do you see any lights?"

"Fine," he returned in annoyance as went over to the cattle truck and turned on the ignition.

Cray positioned the truck in front of the barn as Charlie made sure the truck fitted the doorway so that they could force the cattle onboard, creating a fold. A foreboding feeling crept over him as he heard a very familiar noise.

"Turn the light off!" Charlie suddenly shouted as the sound of an aircraft carried over the wasteland. When the headlights remained lit, he hastily let go of the door and ran out in the open toward the front of the truck. By the time he was at the driver's door his companion switched them off.

"I didn't see him coming," Cray explained sheepishly as he kept glancing up in the air at the blinking strobe lights.

"It's the docs, they're probably rushing towards the hospital with a medical emergency. They probably won't report it in. They have no reason too," Charlie figured as he went back into the barn.

"Sam," Emma whispered happily as she too noticed the sleek aircraft above their heads. She and Betty had just rounded the corner of the building and made their way toward the large double door which led straight out to the large pasture.

Betty ducked low, pressed herself to the wall and dared a glance inside only to stare at her ranch-hand's back in confusion. Her expression slowly morphed into rage as she realized what he was doing.

"And just what do you think you're doing!" she shouted angrily.

OOOOOO

"Slow down," Baxter cautioned as a large cow suddenly appeared next to the road.

"Interesting," Dale mused behind the wheel as he studied the animal in the headlight of the car. "Looks like one of ours."

George narrowed his eyes, straining to see further down the road in the dark.

"There's a car parked over there," Dale informed with a frown.

"It's Logan's," Baxter noted dryly. "Didn't see that coming."

Dale swerved up toward the old Gayley farm at full speed, the vehicle coming to a screeching stop next to the cattle truck. They shared a dark look. George reached for the gun at the back of the car as Dale went out, leaving the engine running and the headlights on.

Fuming, Baxter unloaded the gun and aimed at the double door of the barn. "Get out! He shouted.

Dale chose that moment to run around to the back. "Now!" he heard Baxter command. The foreman sneaked around the corner and up to the door on the opposite side off the barn. He crouched low and dared a peek inside.

Betty Logan was entangled with Charlie Evans, rolling around on the dirtied floor as Emma Patterson stood by, ready to jump in. Cray was lingering in the shadows, slowly retreating toward Dale, unaware of his presence.

Baxter's foreman pressed tight against the wall and then sprang into action as the missing ranch-hand came up side by side. He clogged the man hard on the side of the head and watched in satisfaction as the cocky younger man fell to the ground with a thud.

"Dale!" Emma hollered in confusion and then gazed at the downed Cray Evans.

"Get in here," the foreman shouted at Baxter as he moved forward to help Betty out of her predicament.

Thirty minutes later, Jack Carruthers drove up to the small gathering and quickly got out of the police car.

"About time, Jack," George muttered dryly as he stood leaning against the hood of his car.

"Now, for your information, I started out from the Crossing well over an hour before you called in. It's dark, the roads are worse than ever due to the storm," the policeman complained.

"Well," Betty Logan began smugly. "We've caught the thieves for you."

Jack eyed the two ranch-hands wearily. "So, Joshua's suspicions where correct after all," he stated. "Look, why don't we start from the beginning here?"

George straightened. "You do that Jack, I'll organize a team to bring the cattle back where they belong," he said.

"Not so fast, George," Betty cautioned. "Not all of them are yours."

Jack and Emma shared an amused look ending in a relieved grin from both of them.

Dale nodded toward the house as he noticed a light turned don in the living room. "What about, Dibsey, is he in on it too?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie replied. "No one's been living here for years."

"I take it that's a no, then," Jack piped up as he nodded at Baxter's foreman. "Help me get them into the back of the car, would you?"

OOOOOO

Tom glanced over at the steely-eyed doctor clad in a white coat with her hands crossed over her chest, ready to take over from him, as the stretcher was rolled in.

"You took off before I had a chance to stop you," Chris said.

Tom chuckled and shook his head. "You looked so tired and drained at lunch. I wanted to spare you," he said kindly.

"You know, normally, I would have been annoyed at such an initiative," she let on with a smirk.

They shared a knowing grin. Sometimes it felt like he'd never really left the town, they still worked wonders as a team.

"Together, then?" he suggested warmly.

She made a notion down the corridor. "After you," she replied smartly. "How long ago did he develop the first symptoms of sepsis?"

Tom shrugged. "He was brought to our care around four pm. His mother thought it was a mild infection, a reaction to the barbwire cut next to the camping ground," he explained. "I gave him a tetanus shot and antibiotics and Miss Harrison was kind enough to let him rest in one of her guestrooms."

She nodded as they walked into the examination room where the orderlies had taken the boy.

"Around eight pm his fever peaked, he complained about stomach aches and there was a shortness of breath," Tom finished explaining.

"Let's start by a battery of tests and see if we can find out the exact condition?" Chris suggested as she gently placed her palm over the boy's forehead.

OOOOOO

Annie stood on the porch and stared out in the darkness, she was unable to sleep. She was so wired after helping Tom load the boy on the plane and just couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Tea?" David offered with a kind smile as he walked up to her.

She shook her head as she continued to stare out over the dark landscape. "No, thanks," she said in a subdued voice.

"He'll be all right," the doctor told her kindly.

"He's just a kid, I hate it when children are hurt," she said sadly.

"I don't like anyone getting hurt," David offered. "Maybe that's why I'm a doctor."

The nurse turned to him and chuckled.

"You should go to bed, Annie," he suggested. "There's going to be a long day tomorrow, even if Tom comes back."

"I'm restless," she let on and glanced down the road toward the stable as the light was turned on. "That's probably Ben coming back from the camping site. I'll go and talk to him and hear if the family has packed up and started their trip toward Cooper's Crossing."

OOOOOO

Tom sighed as he made his way down the corridor of the hospital. He hesitated as he went past Winters' cubicle and took a deep breath to calm himself before he turned around and went in.

Larry Winters' eyes opened to slits as he heard the curtain being drawn to the side and tried to swallow but his throat was so dry it felt like his tongue was parched.

Tom gently moved up to him and helped him take a sip of the water.

Winters moaned in delight at the thirst relief. "Thank you," he whispered.

The doctor turned to study the man for a moment, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you, Larry," Tom said darkly.

The older man tried to chuckle but failed. "No, Callaghan, I've never taken you for being polite," he said.

"Politeness has nothing to do with it," the doctor returned. "How many years have you been sticking your head in the sand, Larry?"

He shrugged.

"Did you never consider the ramifications your actions would have on Joshua? What do you think he will say after hearing you were given a choice and a sixty-percent survival rate a year ago but didn't take it?"

Again the man said nothing.

"You know what, Larry, you're being selfish. You've neglect the farm, distanced yourself from your own son and now you've wasted our resources and endangered RFDS personnel in that storm."

"I never asked for you to come and get me in that storm, it would have been better if you hadn't," Winters drawled, then solemnly added. "And I've asked him for forgiveness."

"Tom," Geoff said curtly with a nod toward the corridor as he popped his head inside the cubicle.

The clinical department head waited for his predecessor to join him.

Tom Callaghan wasn't the least amused at the interruption as he made his way out in the corridor and ran a hand through his black hair.

"I thought more of you," Geoff began seriously, clearly disappointed. "When I first got here everyone told me what a good man and great doctor you were. Here I find you accusing a patient-"

Tom held up his hand to stall his colleague. "Life experience has changed me, Geoff, and-" he trailed off, then continued, his eyes dark and hard. "Someone has to tell him what needs to be said. If he wants to sue me, then so be it. I still think he's acted in pure self-interest. The man has a kid, he even had a future himself if he'd had the guts to travel down to Sydney one more time."

Geoff sighed.

"I have seen so many people fight so hard to survive," Tom explained, his voice softer. "People who had nothing to begin with. Larry Winters' had it all. He had a family, roof over his head."

"His wife died nine years ago, he's got debts he can't pay, the house needs to be renovated," Geoff countered. "The cancer coming back was probably the last blow that made him give up prematurely. This is the Australian outback, Tom, not Africa. There will always be someone who's living under worse conditions, some people realize it and move on, and some people does not."

Tom sighed wearily. "I guess you're right," he said.

Geoff made a face and tilted his head somewhat innocently. "Of course, sometimes, people needs to be reminded of their own failures," he said with a faint smirk and turned to leave, indirectly giving his colleague an indication that he thought he did the right thing. "Go and rest, Tom. We'll take care of everything here."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	17. Where Did He Go?

**Chapter Seventeen - Where Did He Go?**

" _Mike Echo Bravo calling Victor Charlie Charlie,"_ David called loud and clear.

DJ briskly made his way over from the coffee machine and eased himself down behind the radio. "Victor Charlie Charlie receiving, go ahead David," he replied.

" _Listen, I've been thinking about Tom's call earlier, or yesterday, depending on how you look at it,"_ he said, sounding a bit amused. _"I've talked to Laura, she'd be a great counselor by the way should we ever need one."_

DJ chuckled. "Yeah, Miss Harrison's been living out there a long time, mate. She knows everyone and everything there is to know," he let on jovially.

" _She offered me to use her four-wheel-drive so I thought I'd take a ride over to Molly's uncle Dibsey. It's not too far from here and I don't expect Chris and Sam to be here for another couple of hours,"_ he reasoned and then added thoughtfully. _"-I just want to see if the man is all right. I understand he's in poor health."_

"Listen, doc. There is something you should know," DJ replied seriously. "There was a commotion last night, well, a few hours ago actually. To make a long story short, the cattle thieves were apprehended where Dibsey is supposedly living. Jack was there and George, Emma, Betty-" he trailed off and sighed. "The thing is, they never saw him, not even once. I mean, if he was on the premises wouldn't he at least have made an appearance?"

" _I'll drive over there and take a look, DJ,"_ David said with finality.

OOOOOO

"Come on," Jack ordered as he opened the backdoor of the police car. "Get out."

The two cattle thieves eyed him defiantly and made no move.

"Right, now I'm going to charge you not only for the thefts but for obstructing justice and failure of compliance to officer in charge," he stated coldly.

The men slowly made their way out of the car and over the driveway that would take them into police custody.

Jack sighed, glanced at his wristwatch and noted with dismay how much time had passed. The sun was rising and a new day had just began. He wondered sourly what would happen next. At least George Baxter had calmed down since the arrest.

OOOOOO

Emma went out on the porch as she heard an aircraft closing in. She took a step out in the garden and shielded her eyes from the sun to get a better view. Expecting it to be the mail plane she couldn't help but to smirk as she spotted the Nomad on a final approach.

She quickly got into the car and drove the short distance to the grassy airstrip and rolled to a stop just as the props was turned off and her husband jumped out.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked somewhat upset yet his voice was soft.

Emma hugged him happily. "Hello to you too flyboy," she said cheerfully. "What do you mean?"

"You, running around in the middle of the night trying to catch thieves," he clarified as his eyes narrowed.

She chuckled in amazement. "Come on, Sam," she protested. "I was never in any danger, besides, Jack was there and George and Betty, a lot of people."

"I should never have agreed to drop you off at Logan's place," he mused.

Emma looked at him in amazement and crossed her arms over her chest. "Have you ever considered that I might worry about you too?" she returned angrily. "It's okay for you to take-off in the middle of the night on a bad runway with the possibility of crashing into a herd of sheep but I can't do anything?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "That's different," he reasoned. "I was never in any kind of danger. I knew what I was doing."

"Yeah?" she questioned. "Well, so did I."

"Emma, stop behaving like a child," he whined. "I was worried about you."

Seeing his genuine concern she couldn't help but to lean in and give him a soft kiss. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "Now, how much did you have to deviate from the original flight plan in order to pass by here?"

"Not much, a degree or two," he said innocently. "I dropped off Chris back at the clinic and then backtracked to the airfield to bring onboard new equipment. I've been delivering a few things to Sr. Jenny over at Thurloka. Now, I'll be heading back to Laura Harrison and her wonderful pastries."

Emma made a face. "How come I don't get to eat lovely pastries, free meals and then resort to take a nap in a chair at someone's backyard when I'm away on duty," she complained.

"That's because you've picked the wrong job," he said smartly.

"Get out of here so the mail plane can land," she replied sourly.

"See you tonight," he hollered over his shoulder.

"Is that a promise?" she asked hopefully.

OOOOOO

Chris, who stood outside bent over a table in the middle of the backyard, glanced up from the prescription she was writing as she heard a car coming toward them. She squinted her eyes against the sun and smiled as her colleague got out of the car, reached for his bag and began to make his way toward her. "I thought you'd done a disappearing act on me," she said softly.

David sheepishly broke into a faint grin. "I didn't realize the time," he apologized. "I searched the place twice but I couldn't find him. There are tracks leading to the house, there was a cup on the table next to the stove and a newspaper."

Chris shrugged. "Maybe he was sleeping after the commotion last night," she suggested. "Or he's out on a morning walk around the premises."

"No, somehow I don't think that's his style," David replied in concern.

"Look, there could be a million reasons why you didn't find him. Maybe he's returned to the city already?" Chris reasoned. "Now, would you do the honors of taking a look at those three hardy boys from the mines?"

"I'm sure they would love a female's touch," David mused cheekily and then suddenly seemed thoughtful. "Mines? There must be miles to the nearest one from here?"

Chris shook her head. "They're from the mining company. They were surveying the area outside of Windoona when there was a small landslide. The helicopter got damaged as well and it was decided it would be easier for them to borrow a car and meet us at the clinic than to go all the way to Cooper's Crossing."

"Dibsey worked in the mines, didn't he?" David mused.

"Yes, now that you mention it, I think he did. However, it was a bit before my time," Chris replied. "Why don't you ask Vic about it when we get back?"

David nodded. "I might just do that," he replied and then thoughtfully added, "Would he have gotten over there? You know, to reminiscing the old days?"

"To the mines?" Chris asked skeptically. "According to the few rumors I've heard, no one wants to go near the place. The locals claims it's a dark and haunted place."

David frowned. "Sounds interesting," he replied with a smirk. "Listen, after the clinic, would it be okay for me to borrow Sam and the Nomad? To do a little search around the premises?"

Chris laughed this time. "You never give up, do you?" she asked. "Help me with the rest of the patients first and then Annie and I'll finish up."

OOOOOO

Mrs. Larson worriedly rushed into the hospital building, carrying a smaller boy followed by her husband, hand in hand, with a young girl. She breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted the black haired doctor from the day before and made her way toward him.

Tom went to meet the worried family and greeted them with an assuring smile. "He's doing much better today, Mrs. Larson," he began kindly, seeing the woman visibly relax.

The father broke in. "What's been going on with Michael, doctor, I haven't exactly gotten any sense of my wife on the way here," he said.

Tom took his outstretched hand and introduced himself. "My name is Tom Callaghan, I'm the attending physician. I was the one who examined your son at the clinic yesterday," he explained. "Your son's – Michael's – condition is stable and he's under close care. He's been given a lot of fluids and a dose of antibiotics."

The father nodded as he listened to the man before him.

"He developed an infection due to the wound he received when he cut his arm on the barbwire. Unfortunately that in turn led to sepsis-"

The boy's father held up his hand to indicate he didn't follow. "I'm sorry, I am afraid I don't understand," he said.

"It means that the immune system is triggered into a response due to the infection. There's a fluid leakage from the blood vessels that causes lower blood pressure which in turn makes it harder for the blood to transport enough oxygen to the major organs. Basically it adds a strain on the entire body that can only be adjusted and corrected by means of medication," he explained seriously.

"Why?" Mrs. Larson whispered worriedly. "Why Michael?"

Tom shook his head. "I am afraid I can't answer that, it's not that common for normally healthy children to develop sepsis."

"The only thing that's important is that he's getting well again," the father reasoned as he smiled at the young girl next to him and squeezed her hand.

"Barring any complications I see no reason for him not to make a full recovery," Tom said. "He's responding well to treatment but I am afraid he'll have to remain at the hospital for at least a few days."

Mrs. Larson smirked as she gently steadied the small child in her arms. "I'm due back to work in Sydney in a few days," she replied unhappily.

"Don't you worry, we'll sort something out," her husband assured her kindly and turned back to look at the doctor. "Would it be all right for us to see him?"

"Of course, he's right through here and then it's the second cubicle to the left," Tom said. "And I'm sure there's a room for you at the pub across the street."

Mrs. Larson broke into a faint and cautious grin. "Yes, I suppose it would look rather silly should we set camp outside the hospital."

Tom laughed softly. "It would certainly raise a few eyebrows," he replied.

OOOOOO

Joshua wearily leaned back at the fence next to the garage and closed his eyes as he tilted his head upwards to face the beating sun. He felt drained and confused after his conversation with his father the day before, yet he felt closer to the man than he'd ever been.

The young man opened his eyes, as he heard someone approach, only to see the police sergeant stand next to him. Joshua gave him a tight smile as he noted the sheepish look on the officer's face. "I heard you caught some thieves last night," he said.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, you were right, all along," he admitted seriously. "It feels like I owe you an apology."

Joshua shook his head. "Did they say why?" he asked curiously.

Jack sighed. "They didn't have to. It's pretty obvious there is money involved," he let on. "Look, Baxter is feeling a little sheepish at the moment and Betty's been giving him a hard time-"

The young man laughed as he thought about the stubborn red-head. He'd always liked Betty Logan, she was one of those rare women who looked both stunningly pretty and knew how to handle herself. She knew just the way to drive Baxter insane. She wasn't afraid of George and didn't back down and it made her strong in his eyes. She and Emma Patterson was just what Baxter needed to keep him at his toes.

"-are you listening to me?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Sorry," Joshua apologized.

"Well, you're not the only one," Jack muttered. "Anyway, I said I've been in touch with the chief constable over at the Hill and the two of them will be transferred there pending an investigation. Since they were caught red-handed on site there will be no problem to prosecute them."

"I'm glad," the young man replied seriously.

"Yeah," Jack concurred. "Me too. Look, how's your fencing? Some of your cattle have been found and Baxter wants to return them to you as soon as possible."

Joshua frowned in confusion and then sighed. "I-I don't know. I haven't really had any time to look after the storm-" he began.

"Look, why don't I drive you home and take a look at the generator and that radio at the same time," Nick suggested kindly as he appeared in the doorway to the garage. "If you can leave your father that is."

Joshua nodded. "There isn't much I can do about him unfortunately but I can try and run the farm," he replied with a faint smile.

Nick gently slapped him on the back. "Just let me get some gear and fetch the truck," he said.

"Do I have time to say goodbye?" the young man asked.

"Sure, mate," Nick replied solemnly. "Take your time and come back to get me when you're ready."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	18. The Truth

**Chapter Eighteen – The Truth**

Jack Carruthers whistled happily as he strode down the main street of Cooper's Crossing on his way back to the office.

"Jack!" Tom Callaghan hollered as he came running from across the street. "I've been looking for you."

The police officer frowned as he waited for the doctor to continue, hoping it didn't involve his two young coworkers Gary and Andrew. "Don't tell me they ran away," he muttered under his breath.

Tom looked at him in confusion. "Who?" he asked.

Jack sighed. "The two kids that's been insisting on hanging around and crack the cattle thief case," he clarified. "Gary and Andrew. They didn't look too pleased yesterday when they told me they had to leave their uncle and go home. I thought perhaps they'd run off somewhere."

Tom couldn't help but to smile at him. "I never had you pegged for a softie, Jack," he teased. I didn't think you liked the company of children."

"They have been growing on me," he relented.

The doctor turned serious. "No, don't you worry about them, Jack," he said. "It's about Dibsey actually.

The policeman groaned. "We both know he comes and goes," he replied.

"Yeah, well. Molly is worried about him. She's been trying to find him for quite some time you know," Tom reasoned. "He wasn't in his flat when they tried to find him there and we know for a fact he was in Windoona to buy groceries two days ago and there were tracks at the farm."

"He wasn't there, Tom," Jack replied seriously. "I know because I was there and so was half the neighboring population as well."

"He must be nearby," Tom persisted. "David got a hold of his old doctor yesterday and-" the doctor trailed off. "He's not exactly in perfect condition."

Jack sighed but refrained from rolling his eyes. "Is everyone here close to six feet under?" he questioned sarcastically.

"David's been over to take a look at the premises but he didn't see him. He saw a newspaper on the table as he glanced through the window and a half-eaten sandwich. He must be somewhere nearby, Jack," Tom reasoned softly.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do," he said wearily. "Let me just finish up the last case and then I'll rustle up some people for a search and rescue operation."

OOOOOO

"Okay, folks," DJ said brightly into the microphone. The gossip hour is unfortunately over, the doc's need the channel for more important news."

Paula shook her head at him as she came walking up from behind.

"First of all, we are looking for a former local man called Joel Dibsey. He's visiting occasionally nowadays and was last seen in Windoona two days ago. He's supposed to be staying at his mother's place – the Abigail Gayley Farm. Nor he or his car has been sighted there though," DJ reported.

Paula's interest piqued and she walked over to him.

DJ held up his hand to forestall any questions she might have. "So, if anyone have seen him, please contact the station immediately," he finished.

"What's going on?" Paula asked curiously as he let go of the transmit button and sat back on his chair.

"Molly's worried about her uncle and David fears he's poorly," he explained.

"I'll organize a search and see if I can find him," Jack explained as he walked in and caught the end of their conversation.

Suddenly excited that there was action in the small town, Paula had trouble to contain her excitement as she jumped up and down. "I'll volunteer," she said happily.

"This is serious, Paula," Jack countered sternly. "I don't know what we might find, if we find him at all."

"Well, I can be serious," she replied somewhat offended. "You need help and I'm offering. I can be a great asset handling the communication out in the field."

DJ opened his mouth to protest but was cut short by Tom who appeared from behind them. "Paula's got a point," he said as he nodded at the young Greek. "DJ can handle everything from this end but someone needs to be on standby out in the field."

" _Tango Foxtrot Tango to Victor Charlie Charlie,"_ a clear male voice suddenly burst through the air. _"It's Jenkins here DJ."_

"Go ahead, Tango Foxtrot Tango," he replied.

" _Look, I don't know if it's your guy but I saw a man at the outskirts of my land yesterday when I was checking the fences – I thought I'd better, well, you know with the cattle thefts and all – anyway, I can't be sure but I think he disappeared in the direction of the old mines."_

"Thanks Mike, we'll keep in touch," DJ said. "Victor Charlie Charlie out."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Paula asked eagerly.

"We can't act on hearsay alone," Jack cautioned.

OOOOOO

"Want to try the mines first?" Sam hollered from the pilot's seat as David got into the aircraft and closed the door to the cabin behind him.

The young doctor made his way over and squeezed through the tight passageway to the cockpit and took up position in the co-pilot's chair. "Do we have enough fuel to cover the distance to the farm first?" he asked. "If he's returned there we can cancel the search."

Sam smirked as he revved the engines and let the Nomad race down the runway. "You think he wants to finish off his meal?" the pilot said, remembering the doctor talking about a half-eaten sandwich on the kitchen table.

"Let's hope so," the young doctor replied softly, his mind seemingly million miles away.

Sam spared him a glance with a cocked eyebrow and then gently banked the aircraft through a wide turn and eased off the throttle slightly.

Silence settled over the two men for a moment, one calculating winds, currents and fuel consumption while the other was lost in thought.

"Why do you assume something's happened to the man?" Sam asked curiously. "I mean, he could just be strolling the premises."

David shook his head sadly. "No, there's something more to it," he reasoned.

OOOOOO

Tom discreetly hid a yawn behind his hand and then reach up to rub his forehead while contemplating how to respond to Larry's request. It would be irresponsible of him to let the man go in his condition, then again, who was he to deny him one last day at home? The storm had passed and Tom could see no reason not to let Joshua take his father with him.

"Are you sure-" the doctor began seriously.

"Please, Doctor Callaghan," Larry whispered. "I know we've had our differences in the past and I don't expect you to come with me, nor do I expect you to fly me back into town later."

Joshua looked at him apologetically and hopefully at the same time.

"Do you know what you're asking Larry?" Tom said.

He nodded. "I want to go home. I'd rather die on the way than to wither away in this bed," he said solemnly. "I can't let my son go back alone."

The doctor turned to Joshua. "The ride back is several hours," he stated. "It won't be easy on either of you."

"It's what dad wants and I'll take full responsibility," Joshua replied. "Besides, there is nothing you can do for him anyway."

Tom pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure, clearly indicating he didn't like it but finally relented. "I'll get the papers for you to sign," he said curtly. "And we'll help you get on your way."

OOOOOO

Jack Carruthers sighed inwardly as he stepped into the pub. A gathering had been formed next to the counter, obviously waiting for him to take the lead and inform them of what was happening and why he'd asked for volunteers.

They stopped talking as he came closer, eagerly awaiting information. They'd heard DJ on the radio earlier when he gave the name of the missing man and a description of his features. However, not many of the younger men and women knew of the man, or his history, and those who did shuddered as they remembered the tragic incident all those years ago. For some of the older men around Crossing Joel Dibsey was a name associated with death and disaster.

"Right, listen up everybody," Jack said sharply as he let his eyes roam over the mixed crowd before him. "I'm glad to see so many here on such a short notice. I've just been informed that the Nomad is on its way to circle the immediate area of the farm. Sr. Rogers and Doctor Randall will borrow a four-wheel-drive from Laura Harrison and have look around as well." He retrieved a map from his pocket and unfolded it on the counter, next to Vic Buckley. "The rest of us are to spread out over this area. Dougie and a few trackers have already started searching the rough terrain to the south of the farm. Paula will be coordinating from the police car. Is everyone clear about the search area?"

A murmur spread among the crowd and then a clear voice spoke up for everyone. "Let's go find him then," he suggested.

"Now, remember before you go, I don't want to have to organize another search for any of you so stick together and take it easy, okay? And if you see a blue sedan with registry number AMX-"

"Is he dangerous or anything?" a young woman interrupted him.

"No," Jack replied.

OOOOOO

Joel Dibsey's eyes were watering. However, it wasn't from the dust that swirled around his feet but because of long buried memories resurfacing. He didn't know how long he'd walked and he no longer cared. He tried to take a deep breath but failed and started coughing instead. He stopped for a moment and let his eyes roam over the vast open space around him until he found the lonely opening in the mountain further ahead of him. As he took a step closer to the familiar mine the whispers of the long dead men that had once accompanied him there seemed to echo in his mind. They were calling for him, they had for so many years, but he had resisted the urge to come, until now. Dibsey straightened his aching back and felt the explosive rods in the backpack shift, for a moment he froze despite the beating sun but forced his anxiety away, as he slowly made his way to the dark entrance.

OOOOOO

Nancy Buckley puffed a strand of blonde hair from her face in the blazing afternoon sun and sighed as she leaned on the dry mop. Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she noticed an older woman strolling out of the old grocery store across the street. For a moment she marveled at the similarity with Mrs. Carnegie but then shook her head and blamed what she was seeing on sunstroke. Violet left over a year ago with her newfound family and travelled to London.

"And you're complaining about me standing out here doing nothing while you are slaving in the kitchen," Vic said as he appeared in the doorway.

Nancy's head whipped around at the sound of her husband and managed an undignified glare as she continued to clean the porch. "I thought I saw Violet across the street but that's impossible," she mumbled.

Vic huffed. "Violet? She's better off across the globe. Although, I have to say, she managed the grocery store well. Much better than that mysterious man Maggie Hutton and Josie sold it too."

Nancy's face lit up and she broke into a grin. "If Violet knew that she'd come straight back," she mused softly.

"That's exactly why I'm telling you she's doing great where she is. We don't need her meddling in everyone's business," he explained. "You probably saw the back of Miss Laurie."

"You said she'd help out at school," Nancy said accusingly. "The kids have been running around here and done nothing useful for weeks."

Vic shook his head. "Miss Lonewood gets back tomorrow and then the radio school starts again," he replied.

Nancy's shoulders sagged and she closed her eyes in relief. "Thank heavens," she whispered. "I wonder what was wrong with the poor young girl anyway."

"I'm sure she tells us when she's ready to do so, Nance," he answered cryptically and reached out for the mop. "There's a bunch of ranch hands waiting for your stew inside and several sandwiches to fix for the search and rescue teams."

With a word she turned on her heels to walk inside. She halted her stride as she noticed a young and lonely young woman sitting at the bar.

"Honey," Nancy said sweetly as she gently squeezed Molly's shoulder. "Don't be sad, they'll find him for you."

She straightened where she sat at the counter and gave the older woman a genuine albeit strained smile. "I'm grateful that so many people could spare of their time to join the search," Molly said.

"This is the outback, love," Nancy replied. "We help each other here."

Vic discreetly rolled his eyes at his wife as he too returned inside. "Unless there's a witch-hunt," he murmured.

"Vic," Nancy chided and excused herself as she returned to the kitchen.

The hotel owner gave the young woman before him a somewhat mischievous grin as he retrieved an album and placed it on the counter for her to see.

She leaned forward to stare at the old and worn newspaper clip and it didn't take her that long to spot her uncle. He appeared somewhat dirty and disheveled but jovial as he smiled at the camera. On the picture was a bunch of men clad in coveralls and helmets standing at the entrance of what appeared to be a mine. Dibsey had his arms around the shoulders of the two men, on each side of him, squeezing the shoulders with his hands. "Looks like happy campers," Molly said with a slight upward curl to her lips.

Vic nodded. "That was taken before the accident," he replied in a subdued voice.

"This is not the article we found when we were looking for him back in Canberra but it's very similar," Molly explained. "As of what I can gather he was a foreman for a large national mining company. Your local police officer, Sergeant Carruthers told me he was a mining engineer."

Vic nodded as Molly started to rummage through her purse and carefully retrieved a black and white photo. It was a similar picture but Dibsey was clad in a clean coverall with the helmet tucked under his arm, his brown hair was combed and a slight mustache graced his upper lip.

"I guess he did look somewhat like a Don Juan back in those days," Vic mused lightly.

"What was he like?" she asked curiously. "I meant, what is he like?"

Vic shook his head sadly. "It's been so long since I saw him," he replied. "But before the tragic accident he was full of life and, between you and me, full of confidence. A bit too cocky for my liking I suppose you could say. He's roughly fifteen years older than me, I was but a boy back then, so perhaps my interpretation of him as a person is a bit off. His mother, Abigail, on the other hand was a charming woman. She wished for everyone to be happy and to have roof over their heads. I guess you could say she was somewhat of a local outback heroine for the poor around here back in the days."

Molly smiled at that.

"The farm was always milling with people, ranch-hands, friends, and friends of friends. Abigail liked it that way. She hated to feel lonely, her husband died young and her sister, your mother Gabrielle, moved away early in her life."

"I wish I knew why my mother never told me of her sister," Molly mused sadly. "I'm sure I would have liked her. I heard she died of old age."

Vic nodded. "She died at the age of seventy, her heart gave up one day. She aged considerably after the mining accident and the after play it caused in the media, the stress it brought upon her son and the unwanted attention it gave the family," he explained sadly. "You see, I don't know how much you've heard, but they called him a murderer, a greedy man with no conscience. Some of the news reporters even got as far as calling it a deliberate act because of the trouble associated with the mining."

Molly scrunched her face. "I don't understand," she said in a subdued voice.

"It became somewhat of a witch-hunt, he went from a highly appreciated foreman to a criminal over a night," Vic added as he watched Molly's trembling hand carefully turn the pages in the album.

"Why?" she pushed.

Vic sighed and scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "Back in those days things weren't as open as they are now. What they did-"

"Please tell me," Molly urged.

"The Mineral Company excavated silver, amongst other things, and they worked only for profit. They played with people's lives. Abigail didn't like it and she became even more troubled when her son returned home as an employee of the company to explore and excavate the Aboriginal tunnel system," Vic explained. "Your uncle quickly rose among the ranks in a large company and Abigail didn't like what her son had gotten himself into but there was nothing she could do to make him change his mind."

"You mean he drove the local tribes away from their homes?" she asked in disbelief.

Ignoring her question he continued albeit his grim face said everything he didn't voice. "He was the supervisor that led his subordinates to an early grave because he didn't heed the warnings given to him by the tribe and therefore faced the old spirits wrath," Vic said.

She looked away for a moment.

"At least that's what some superstitious people around here at the time claimed. They said the accident happened because the Aboriginals wanted it to happen. In reality I'd say several factors contributed to it," Vic continued. "The Mining Company's establishment here was a rush job, a quick chance to grab some money. The tribes had already done a marvelous job underground so the Mining Company didn't do much more than to stabilize some of the most central parts of the tunnels. While the tribes carefully dug into the mountain the miners blasted their way through, it created a strain on the system itself. Without maintenance work and security rounds the accident was bound to happen and for that neglect I'm afraid your uncle is partly responsible."

Molly turned the page, ended up seeing a clip from another article and gasped as she silently read the headline. "Eighteen people killed in tragic mining accident south of Windoona."

"This was large news at the time and especially in a smaller towns such as Windoona and Cooper's Crossing. There were rumors about miners being treated badly, speculations about an uproar and sabotage, of superstitious beliefs, but in the end the report showed that the collapse of several tunnels was due to neglect," he finished regrettably.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_

 _A/N: I wish you the best of times on your Christmas holiday ;) I'm going to try and update a few chapters regularly now during the winter break. Thank you for your reviews on the previous chapters. I treasure every one of them!_


	19. MIA

**Chapter Nineteen – MIA**

Sam chuckled. _"No, no such a luck, DJ and I'm afraid the sandwich remained,"_ he quipped.

DJ sighed and absentmindedly scratched the back of his neck as he cast a curious glance at the wall-mouthed watch behind him. "Look, you've got about four hours of daylight left so- where to?" he asked.

David's voice came over the line. _"You tell Paula and Jack that we're heading over to the Jenkins' and see if we can pick up some tracks,"_ the young doctor replied as he watched the pilot for confirmation.

Sam nodded and spoke into his headset. _"If we don't find him there we'll head back. I'm starting to run low on fuel and I'm not too intrigued about Jenkins' runway,"_ he said.

DJ let out a low whistle at the statement. "You better hope he isn't listening in, Sam," he teased lightly. "Happy hunting, Mike Sierra Foxtrot, Victor Charlie Charlie out."

"At least we have a sighting over there," David mused.

"Yeah," Sam replied thoughtfully. "The question is of whom."

OOOOOO

The old man looked almost peaceful as he knelt next to the tunnel wall and began to caress it lightly with his shaking hand. It felt like time had been standing still. Dibsey took a shallow breath, the only sort he was allowed in his state. He reached up with his hand to wipe away the thin sheen of perspiration that seemed to cover his face and swallowed.

" _How much more of this,"_ a voice complained lightly. _"What does it take to get a beer around here?"_

" _Attention all! We need to speed up things,"_ a commanding voice boomed over the courtyard, next to the barracks, his own voice.

" _What's the matter with you, Dibs?"_ one of his friends asked him.

" _Are you crazy?"_ an angry voice demanded in disbelief. _"Isn't it enough we've driven those poor souls away from here. You want to destroy the whole system as well?"_

" _We need more, can't you see? We need to be profitable again, we need to show head office-"_ he'd started to argue.

" _-Head office can go to hell," a sharp voice spat. "I'm not risking my neck."_

" _We have no choice,"_ he countered.

" _No, you have a choice, you can stand up to them. It is your decision, Dibs, your decision alone. But I am giving you the facts. This place is old and run down. It can't handle the stress we cause with all our modern equipment. Someday something's got to give and when it does I pray I won't be in there."_

Then all of a sudden he was brought out of his stupor of memories that seemed to flood him and he glanced out the tunnel entrance only to spot a speck of white glinting in the sun above his head. In his confused state of mind he mistook the aircraft for a mining helicopter and carefully slipped further into the tunnel. "No, you won't get any silver," he murmured and returned to argument he'd just relieved. "I'm so sorry, Mike," Dibsey whispered as a tear spilled on his hand.

OOOOOO

Mike Jenkins beamed at the two men that approached him as he pulled up with his truck next to the aircraft.

"I don't know, Mike," Sam teased with a smirk. "It feels like landing on a road full of pot-holes."

Jenkins' lips curled slightly upwards in amusement. "Then you haven't got enough air in your tires, mate," he replied foxily and nodded towards David. "Good day, doc."

"Mr. Jenkins," David acknowledged curtly. "I heard you'd spotted someone-"

"Is he always this direct?" Mike interrupted as he turned to Sam.

The pilot just shrugged.

"Yeah, it was yesterday when I was mending fences and, like I told DJ, I'm not sure it was your man," he answered. "I thought I'd report it in since I'd feel very rotten if I'd be the cause of someone's demise. It's been hot these last few days and the outback isn't a forgiving place."

"No," David mused sadly. "I'm sure Dibsey knows all about that."

"He would probably be long gone by now," Jenkins reasoned. "What's wrong with the man anyway?"

Mr. Dibsey's got untreated COPD," David let on hesitantly, knowing he shouldn't break patient confidentiality but he deemed it necessary for the others to know the precariousness of the situation.

"You said the outskirts of your property is bordering to the mines," Sam enquired. "Would that be the old Aboriginal mines?"

"Sure is," Jenkins replied with a smirk. "It's nothing but trouble. One of my ranch-hands fell down in some part of the tunnels last year when parts of it flooded during the heavy rain. It undermined the ground, some of the old beams must have been in a bad shape."

"When you saw this man, was he heading in the direction of the mines?" David asked.

"I guess he was," Jenkins aswered. "But that was yesterday."

"Can we borrow your truck and have a look around?" Sam asked as he motioned for the keys.

"Sure, Sam, but be careful," he cautioned.

OOOOOO

Joshua Winters let out a sigh of relief as the truck pulled up on the driveway. "Thanks, Nick, I really appreciate this," he said sincerely.

The young mechanic smiled broadly and nodded as he parked the tow truck and killed the engine. "No worries, Josh," he replied. "I told you I was to come and help you and since you were flown into town I figured it would have been a bit tricky to get back."

Joshua made a face and gently nudged his father, who sat between them. "It's time to wake up now dad. We're home," he said softly.

"Already?" he wheezed.

Nick opened the door to go around and help the man out.

"Angelica?" the old man whispered.

The name stirred a wave of emotion in Joshua's mind as he slowly shook his head. "No, dad. Mum is not home," he said.

With Nick's help the two of them gently helped Larry out of the car and into the house. They walked in silence and stopped to allow the older man time to rest for a short period of time. Joshua would have liked for his father to be carried into the bedroom but Larry was too proud to listen to any of that.

Nick watched Joshua carefully lower his father onto the bed and nodded outside. "Is it okay if I head on to the shed and have a look at the generator?" he asked.

Joshua nodded silently. He watched the mechanic leave the room and sighed. He glanced around the semi-dark room and moved around the bed to adjust the blinds. As he did so he couldn't help but see the framed picture of a beautiful young woman and recognized her as his mother. Intrigued, as he'd never actually seen that photo before, he picked it up and stared at the cheerful, smiling woman. _"Angelica wasn't afraid of anything,"_ his father's hoarse voice echoed in his mind. Realizing with a pang of regret he'd never actually talked with his father about his mother he made his way over and sat down on the bed. He had his own memories of her but they'd fainted during the years and he found himself wanting to get to know her. He wanted to know what she was like, how they'd met.

"Dad," he whispered. "Tell me about mum."

OOOOOO

David sighed as he glanced down at his wristwatch for what must have been the tenth time in the last hour. "I never realized the area was so vast," he mumbled. "Or so densely populated by trees."

Sam followed his gaze out the window and shook his head slightly. "No, doc, the trees you're looking at is not mine country. "We're at the outskirts of the old mining facility. I'm just about to head back," he explained.

"If he was here, as Jenkins says, then where did he go?" David reasoned in frustration. The words had just left his lips as he sat straightened in the passenger seat and stared down an old worn path leading to a closed tunnel entrance.

"Forget it, David," Sam said. "That one's not been open for decades."

The young doctor slowly leaned back in the seat and reached up to rub his tired eyes.

"We better speed up things a bit," the pilot added as he cast an eye on his wristwatch, Jack and DJ is going to get worried about us if we miss the checkpoint."

OOOOOO

" _Mike Echo Bravo calling Victor Charlie Charlie,"_ a jovial yet sad female voice called over the open channel.

"Victor Charlie Charlie receiving, Laura. What can I do for you?" DJ said, trying to be cheerful despite everything going on.

" _Listen, DJ, your girls just reported back to me, they're on their way back,"_ she explained. _"Chris said to tell you they've found nothing and are giving up the search from this end."_

DJ glanced up at the wall-mouthed watch and nodded to himself. "Yeah, perhaps it's for the best. It's going to get dark long before they're back here- or are they staying with you over night?" he asked.

" _No, they're returning my truck and then I believe Annie is going to hitch a ride with young Jock, my ranch-hand, back to you. The mail plane is on its way so Chris said for me to tell you she'll get onboard and expects to be picked up at the airfield,"_ Laura Harrison explained.

"Thanks, Laura, you've been of great help," DJ said thankfully.

" _Just wish I could have done more,"_ she mused sadly. _"There's a bunch of us listening in, please report on the radio the minute there is a lead."_

"I give you my word, scouts honor," he replied with a wide grin.

OOOOOO

Betty Logan smiled as she appeared in the doorway to the bedroom. "How are you doing, Larry?" she asked.

He shrugged wearily and blinked heavy eyelids open. "Life is too short," he whispered. "I know that now. She tried to tell me-" he struggled with the words. "-tell me to live but I was unable too."

"It's okay, dad," Joshua said, his voice firm and reassuring even though the look on his face was dark and filled with remorse.

Betty shuddered involuntarily. She knew Larry didn't have long to live now and she saw Joshua knew it too. All the things that hadn't been said between them, all the lost love.

"Listen, we figured you needed some help with the fencing before George brings all the cattle back to you," Betty said seriously. "I mean it wouldn't do to have George take them back with him again because you haven't had time to check every wire and fence and then offer to hand them over for a fee."

"You have good allies, son," Larry whispered.

Joshua broke into a genuine grin. "Yeah."

OOOOOO

Sam laughed bitterly as he watched the needle pass well over the red line and quickly turned off the engine. "The man is a total disaster when it comes to machines. He can't even see to his car," he mused in amazement.

David stared out the windscreen as vaporized water began to pour out from under the hood of the pickup Jenkins had let them borrow. "Is it far to the farm?" he asked wearily.

Sam made a face and shrugged. "At least half an hour's walk," he offered with a smirk and got out of the driver's seat.

David pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure as he grabbed his medical bag and snatched two water bottles from the floor before he headed up to the front of the car where Sam stood, hands on his hips with a grim expression on his face.

"Looks like a hopeless case, something for Emma to sink her teeth in," he said with a chuckle and shook his head.

David glanced around their immediate surroundings with a sinking feeling, seeing nothing but wasteland, a few bushes and trees. "You know where we came from?" he asked carefully.

"Trust me," the pilot said simply and set off.

"I guess Jack wouldn't be too pleased to have to organize a search for us as well," David hollered after him, trying to keep the tone light.

They walked in silence for over ten minutes, pausing only to take a sip of lukewarm water from the canteens. After another couple of minutes, Sam stopped momentarily and David had to side-step not to crash into his colleague from behind.

The doctor opened his mouth to speak but the pilot stalled him by raising his hand slightly and nodded toward a larger opening in the mountain a short distance away.

Unlike the blocked opening to the south that they'd seen from the car, this one was much smaller and, more importantly, neither covered with branches nor sealed with wooden planks.

Sam strained his ears as he thought he'd heard something. He narrowed his gaze toward the old mine entrance as a faint noise carried over the light breeze. "David?" he called in a subdued voice, to get the doctor's attention.

Doctor Ratcliffe quickly moved up to stand next to the pilot. "You think he's in there?" he asked curiously.

There was a faint rumbling coming from the entrance as they shared a worried look and then set off towards the opening.

Sam quickly grabbed hold of an unlit photogenic lamp that sat outside the entrance and rummaged around the box next to it in search for matches.

David sighed as he felt fear overcoming him. He'd always been afraid of confined spaces. He didn't even like elevators, it made him uncomfortable, but he reasoned it wasn't dangerous. Entering a mine where there was a possibility of being crushed beneath several tons of rock and soil was another matter. The doctor hesitated as the pilot lit the lamp and made to enter.

"David?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Are you sure it won't come down on us?" he asked carefully, in dismay at what lay ahead of him.

"No, mate," Sam reasoned. "But I'm not so sure I can live with myself if we don't try and get him out."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	20. To the Rescue

**Chapter Twenty – To the Rescue**

Emma glanced up from the hood of the tractor in Logan's garage as a four-wheel-drive pulled up outside. She smirked and put down the tools as she saw George Baxter get out of the car. Her mood darkened at the slight upward curl to his lips that gave him a dry and arrogant demeanor.

"Emma," he acknowledged curtly.

"George," she replied. "Have you broken your toy?"

He frowned and then narrowed his eyes at the young mechanic, not the least amused by her statement. "If you're referring to my aircraft, it's on the farm and I was on my way from Cooper's Crossing."

She raised an impeccable eyebrow but said nothing as she returned to the tractor.

"I thought I'd see Betty or Bart around?" he called after her.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, George," she said, her tone cold. "They left a while ago to help the Winters' with a few things."

"Yes, the fencing most likely," he deduced. "Larry's not been too careful lately and his son's up to no good I am afraid."

"What's the matter with you, George?" Emma pushed with a snicker. "You should be thankful that we helped you get your cattle back. What's the harm in a simple thank you?"

His eyes darkened and he had to restrain himself, Emma always seemed to bring out the worst in him at times. She was too stubborn for her own good and a bit too self-assured in his opinion. "I admit I was wrong," he finally said. "However, mark my words, Larry's not been a saint, he even accused me of his wife's death. Said the cattle I sold him was wild and trampled her."

"He was grieving, something only people with a heart would understand, George," she said simply. "No one's flawless, not even you it seems. Considering that you hired your own thief without knowing it."

"Yes, well, that was unfortunate," he replied dryly. "Not that it's any of your concern but I am on my way over to Winters, to make him an offer – the boy that is."

"Are you going to try and buy the property for an indecent sum of money even before Larry's gone?" she asked and placed her hands on her hips, feeling her temper rise. "You really are shameless, George."

He gave her an indignant glare. "I feel I should inform you that your presence might be needed in town. I heard on the radio a few minutes ago that Dougie has found Joel Dibsey's car. Someone needs to tow it back," he explained curtly and politely tipped his hat a little at her before he turned to leave.

Emma sighed in frustration as she watched the politician and businessman drive away and threw the hyper spanner in a rust bucket.

OOOOOO

" _Police Mobile One to Victor Charlie Charlie,"_ Sgt. Carruthers called over the radio.

"This is Victor Charlie Charlie receiving, go ahead Jack," DJ said as he fine-tuned the radio to get a better transmission.

" _Listen, DJ. I've been trying to get a hold of Sam and David but they aren't answering my calls. I'm a little worried,"_ the police officer let on.

DJ glanced over his shoulder and spotted Geoff. He gestured for him to come while he hit the transmit button again. "I'll give it a go, Jack. Stand by," he said.

"What's happening?" Geoff asked curiously as he came to stand behind the radio operator.

DJ shushed him temporarily. "Victor Charlie Charlie calling Mike Sierra Foxtrot," he called. "Sam? Are you there?"

Geoff frowned worriedly at the nonexistent reply from their pilot.

DJ mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and hit a switch. "Victor Charlie Charlie calling Mike Sierra Foxtrot, come in please," he said.

"What's the matter?" Geoff asked.

" _Tango Foxtrot Tango to Victor Charlie Charlie. DJ, its Jenkins. Look mate, your aircraft is still sitting on our strip,"_ he informed them kindly. _"Sam and David joined the ground search several hours ago, they took off with my truck."_

DJ and Geoff shared a worried look.

"Thanks, Tango Foxtrot Tango, we appreciate it Mike. They've missed their regular calls for the last hour. Jack Carruthers has gotten worried," he explained.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation DJ," Mike Jenkins reasoned. "Its rough country out here, the search is going slow. I'll tell you what. I'll saddle up and go around the immediate area and see if I can find them."

"Rough," Kate snorted as she walked into the base, having heard the last bit of the conversation. "It's mine country for several miles over there."

"Mines?" Geoff asked with a frown as he looked from DJ to Kate and then back again. "The man that's missing. Didn't he used to work in mines?"

"Dibsey?" Kate asked for clarification and then nodded. "He was a foreman in the old Aboriginal mine off of the west of Jenkins' property. It's one of the largest underground tunnel systems around Windoona."

"Apparently it's nicknamed the Aboriginal mine because one of the tribes used it as housing before it was fully excavated by the Mineral Company. Some superstitious people claim the accident happened because the natives wanted it to happen," Tom reasoned as he joined them.

"Okay," Geoff said. "Let's start from the beginning."

"How's Molly?" Kate asked softly, her question directed at Tom.

"She's pretty upset," he said. "She's sitting at her husband's bedside at the moment."

Kate turned to Geoff. "Joel Dibsey was the foreman for the Mineral Company that drove the tribe away over several decades ago, in his youth. He was responsible for the running of the mine and the excavations. At first everything went well and the company made a large profit from it, then, one day several parts of the mine collapsed without apparent reason," she explained.

Tom sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Eighteen people died according to Harry Sinclair, my predecessor. He said it was one of the worst accidents he'd attended in his years as clinical department head for the RFDS base here."

"It is said that Dibsey was plagued by the widows and journalists after what happened and later resigned from the Mineral Company. He's never set his foot in a mine for over thirty years," Kate filled in.

"Until now," Geoff deduced.

"You'd better explain that, doc," DJ said.

"He thinks he's going to die," Geoff reasoned.

"Well, he will eventually, if he keeps skipping treatment," Tom let on seriously. "David says he's given up. He doesn't know Molly has tracked him down. He thinks he's all alone and doesn't have anything left to live for."

"He's closing the circle. He's the only one involved in the accident that is still alive today," Kate said triumphantly.

"Where does that leave us?" DJ asked. "Where is Sam and David?"

Geoff swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry. "In the mine, looking for Dibsey," he concluded.

"No, that tunnel system was banned after the accident," Kate said worriedly. "The entrances were blocked."

Geoff nodded at DJ. "You better call Jack and let him know," he said.

OOOOOO

Joshua glanced up from his father's bedside as there was a faint knock on the doorframe. He stared in surprise as he saw George Baxter.

George took the silence as an okay to enter and nodded first towards Larry and then Joshua as he took off his hat. "Larry, Joshua," he said.

"Have you come to mock me on my deathbed, George," Larry quipped with a glint in his eye.

"I wanted to offer my apologies," he replied sincerely. "I was wrong to suspect you of misconduct. I thought I'd offer a compensation as a mean to mend our differences."

Larry chuckled and then had a coughing fit, causing Joshua to frown. "Perhaps, you and I can discuss this in the kitchen," he suggested. "As you can see my father is very ill."

George waited for him to lead the way. "So, how are you holding up out here?" he inquired.

"Okay, I guess," Joshua said. "It's been a lot lately."

Baxter nodded. "That's what I thought. That's why I've decided to make you an offer," he stated.

The younger man raised a cautious eyebrow. "What kind of offer would you have in mind, Mr. Baxter?" he asked.

"As I said. It was wrong of me to accuse your father for the thefts. I'd like to set the record straight by offering you a few of my ranch-hands for a day or two. They'll see to it that everything runs smoothly when we deliver your missing cattle," George explained.

"Sounds reasonable," Joshua said.

"Or perhaps you'd want me to make you an offer for the farm?" he dared bluntly. "It might not be the best of times for such an offer but you might appreciate it later."

"How long have you been wanting to ask that, Mr. Baxter?" Joshua finally said, his tone of voice cold. "My father is in the final stages of his life. The farm is in need of repair and the animals needs-"

"I thought I'd offer you a way out of all your upcoming troubles. Make no mistake, Joshua, running a farm is no easy task, especially for someone who doesn't have a clue on how to do it," he said simply.

Suddenly offended, the young man bit his lower lip to try and refrain himself for saying anything he might regret later. "I am afraid, Mr. Baxter, that you've got it all wrong. I am not looking for a quick escape nor am I going to run from my responsibilities. If the help you're offering with the cattle will cause me to be in your debt, then I'm not interested. I'm capable of fixing everything by myself," he finished.

George's lips curled upwards in what could best be described as a sly smirk. "I believe that's what Sam and Emma said once and I don't want to be callous but it seems they're struggling a fair amount of the time," he said dryly.

"I'm prepared to work as much as I have too," Joshua replied. "And as of what I can gather, Sam and Emma are doing just fine."

"Sure, since both of them have another job that brings them income," he said. "I think it would be wise to consider my offer. I'll hand over some papers tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Mr. Baxter," Joshua managed politely.

"Was that George I saw leaving?" Betty asked in confusion as she and her husband stepped into the house.

Joshua made a face and smirked. "Same old Mr. Baxter," he mused. "Inspired by you and Emma I told him his services wasn't required."

Bart frowned. "Did he actually made you an offer?" he said in dejected amazement.

"If I'm to recite him. You're better off with some cash so that you could create a new life in Sydney. There is no need to be burdened by this property when you clearly have no idea how to run it."

Betty let out a low whistle. "That's our local politician and businessman at his best," she marveled.

"I hope you told him to stuff it," Bart said.

Betty raised an impeccable eyebrow at his choice of words and then chuckled as she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Bart," she admonished.

"Yeah, so now I am truly on my own," Joshua replied wearily.

"We'd be happy to help," Betty assured him softly. "The fencing is not so bad. We've mended most of it but we need some new equipment."

"Yes, of course. I think we have some in the old shed," he replied.

"Look, I don't want to intrude-" Nick began softly as he appeared in the doorway.

"Nonsense," Betty said warmly. "You're not intruding. You've been a great help."

"Yes, well, I've done what I can with the generator for now but it needs some spare parts," he explained. "I'm afraid I'll have to leave immediately, I've just had a call from Emma. Apparently Dougie have found Dibsey' car and I have the tow truck so-" he let the sentence hang in the air.

"Poor man," Betty mused.

Nick wasn't sure whether she meant Larry Winters or Joel Dibsey as he followed her gaze to the ashen man in the bed partly visible behind the door standing ajar.

"What about Dibsey?" she finally said. "Any sign of him?"

"None that I know of," Nick offered with a depreciated smile.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	21. A Way In, A Way Out

**Chapter Twenty One – A Way In, A Way Out**

Chris shielded her eyes against the sun as the sound of a propeller engine drew near.

"That's strange," Laura Harrison stated in confusion. "That's not the mail plane," she noted.

The doctor turned to look at her with a frown and then followed her gaze. "No, that's George Baxter," she deduced.

The two women waited patiently while the smaller aircraft taxied toward them and then came to a stop only a few meters before them.

"This is new," Chris said. "I wasn't expecting to see you, George."

"Well, Sanders is stuck at Hogan's place. He took on dirty fuel and have to filter the tank. It'll be a while before he'll get here," he explained. "He said he'd promised you a ride and I have a few errands so I thought I'd offer you one instead."

OOOOOO

It had been another long day and Emma sighed wearily as she drove Logan's old sedan into the garage and out the back. She'd reduced the price for the service if she could drive it back with her into town after she'd fixed up the tractor. Bart and Betty had readily agreed and given her the go. Now it was just a matter of meeting up with her missing husband.

Emma angrily glanced at her wristwatch, the Nomad was overdue back again. He'd promised her he'd be home in time and that they'd take care of the animals together. She was so sick of sheep, of old generators, old barns and broken windows that she wanted to set fire to the place. They had the Goolies, they had wonderful neighbors, except for George, and they had food on the table and a roof over their heads. They even had their own aircraft. They had everything to be grateful for if it weren't for the fact that they hardly managed to be at one place at the same time nowadays.

She just wanted to get away from the place, to get back to a time when they lived in town where she only had the garage to care for. Nowadays it gave her a guilty conscience, hanging around in town, as the animals needed to be looked after, the house needed new paint and the roof was leaking. It was hanging over her and refused to let her go.

"Sam," she whined through clenched teeth as she backtracked to the garage and went into the office. She might as well do something useful while she waited. With a sigh she reached for the orders and started to check on deliveries and payments. If Sam hadn't returned when she was ready, she'd yell at him to say the least.

OOOOOO

David swallowed as sediment trickled down the walls occasionally. "Why did I let myself be talked into this?" he mused under his breath as he held the lamp up high in order to see better what lay ahead of him.

Sam involuntarily shrank back as the construction above seemed to moan in protest. He swallowed and took a moment to gather himself. He sharpened his senses and frowned as he thought he'd heard something further down the tunnel. "Mr. Dibsey!" he hollered.

The sound of something clanging against iron transplanted itself through the small passageway and the doctor and pilot shared a look. David nodded and Sam set off further into the tunnel. David followed suit and after a few minutes they came to a stop at a large junction.

"Now what?" the doctor mused.

The pilot nodded toward a faint light coming from the left. "Ghosts?" he whispered with a frown.

The young doctor took a deep breath as he felt the walls closing in on him and tried his best to keep the anxiety at bay. If he didn't succeed he'd start hyperventilating in mere minutes and that wouldn't help anyone.

They made their way over and spotted a man sitting down in the middle of a larger cavity. He glanced up at them, his cheeks sunken and his eyes glazed. "This place was holy for them," he spoke up hollowly.

"Mr. Dibsey," David began and swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

"You shouldn't have come here," he whispered. "It's not your turn."

Sam felt the hair at the back of his neck rise at the words and carefully glanced around the semi-dark place and gulped as he noticed several strings of gunpowder across the floor, leading to rods of nitroglycerin. "David?" he called worriedly.

The doctor forced a quivering breath as he went closer to the man. "Ah, Joel, is it?" he began in a friendly matter.

"They warned me," he whispered and doubled over as he broke into a coughing fit. "I didn't heed their words," he finally managed through clenched teeth.

"The mining accident?" Sam guessed carefully as he recalled the rumors from when he was a child.

"It should never have happened?" Dibsey returned dejectedly. "It killed everyone on that shift. I killed everyone on that shift-" he trailed off. "All my mates."

"That's not what I've heard," Sam reasoned softly as he gently made his way over and knelt next to the older man.

"They despised me, the widows and the children. They asked me how I could live with myself," he mumbled gloomily.

"It was an accident," Sam reasoned.

Dibsey shook his head. "It wasn't secure. All the Company cared about was profit, not maintenance and happy workers," he explained. "And I didn't have the guts to stand up for them the way I was supposed to. It has plagued me for all these years, I need for it to end."

"I don't think your niece would be happy about that," David quipped. "After all the trouble she's been through to find you."

"I have no one, leave me be," Dibsey replied in a subdued voice.

"I'm sorry, I can't," David replied seriously as he made to grab the older man's arm to haul him up.

"No!" he shouted.

Sam watched in horror as the powder strewn on the ground ignited and began to burn its way up the walls, it would only be a few seconds till the whole cave was emblazed in flames and nitrogen set off. He grabbed Dibsey's other arm and together they hauled him away and out in the tunnel.

The fire roared behind them, consuming the oxygen in the cavity, then the explosion came, creating a shockwave far beyond the chamber and blew out the lights above the three fleeing men. The blast threw them to the ground mercilessly, as rocks began to loosen above their heads and soil started to rain down on them.

In the commotion David lost grip of Dibsey and was slammed against a beam. He gasped for breath and closed his eyes and curled up into a ball in an attempt to shield himself from further harm.

The ground shook beneath Sam's feet as he slowly got up. He stumbled over the uneven ground, visibility was close to zero as rocks and soil pondered him from above. He thought he'd heard someone cry out but he couldn't make out anything. The pilot cursed under his breath and then let out a yelp as something struck him on the shoulder with a glancing blow that once again forced him to the ground. Something sharp cut through the fabric of the light uniform shirt and stung his arm. As he opened his eyes to slits he could just make out a patch of red spreading over the right upper-arm. The pilot grimaced in dismay and coughed as dust forced its way down his lungs. In a desperate attempt to get away from the pondering he raised his arms over his head and closed his eyes, willing for it to end.

OOOOOO

"Right, where is he?" Emma demanded as she walked through the door to the base. "He promised me-" she trailed off at seeing the worried faces before her and felt a knot in her stomach.

Chris forced a smile on her lips that didn't reach her eyes and Emma knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What's happening?" she asked carefully.

"We think they've found Dibsey," Chris managed.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and plucked down next to DJ and absentmindedly picked up the newspaper in wait for more news. The articles held little or no value to her and she found her thoughts wander off.

" _I'm over there now DJ. It looks like it's been some kind of cave-in,"_ Jack said seriously. _"Tracks are leading into it but-"_

Chris and DJ shared a worried look.

" _Of course, I can' be sure it's them but who else would it be?"_ the policeman mused darkly.

"Them?" Emma asked in confusion as her mind whirled. Chris said they'd find Dibsey. She swallowed as she realized, _them_ , meant Sam and David. Then, Jack reported there had been a cave-in of some sort- Emma froze as reality sank in. "Sam," she whispered as she placed her elbows on the desk, her head resting in her palms as she stared unseeingly at the opposite wall of the radio room.

Chris cast a cautious glance over her friend and gently squeezed DJ's shoulder as she rounded him and headed over to the mechanic, her face full of concern and solace.

Emma shook her head as she neared. "Don't look at me like that," she whispered and promptly got out of the chair.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked kindly.

"To the garage, I need to do something useful," she mumbled.

The doctor watched helplessly as her friend left the room and forced herself to concentrate on the matter at hand. "DJ, I think you can call Annie and tell her to come back now. They won't find anything and we need her services here."

DJ nodded solemnly as he gently tuned in another frequency.

OOOOOO

"There must be another way in," Paula said stubbornly.

"It's a maze of tunnels in there," Dougie explained softly. "It was one of the largest mines in the whole district of its time."

"So, what are we waiting for then?" Paula pushed.

"It's not as simple as you think," Jack cautioned. "The local tribes says it's haunted."

"And you believe it?" Paula asked in disbelief. "Look, my big brother is in there somewhere."

"There are two more entrances in the vicinity that we might be able to reach before dark," Dougie offered.

"You chose," Jack said quickly.

OOOOOO

"Sam," David whispered as he reached the pilot's side. "Sam, are you all right, mate?"

His colleague stirred and slowly turned around on his back, coughing a little as he gently rose into a sitting position. "Yeah," he managed. "Just give me a minute."

David briefly closed his eyes only to find the pilot giving him an amused look. "You look a little worse for wear, doc," he said softly as he noted the dust streaked clothes and ruffled hair. "Looks like your chin took a real beating."

The doctor rolled his eyes and smirked. "You should see yourself," he replied.

"Dibsey?" Sam asked in confusion.

David nodded further down the tunnel. "Over there, unconscious at the moment," he explained. "Let me have a look at that arm."

Sam followed his gaze and pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure as he slowly raised it. "It's superficial," he assured him.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" David replied somewhat testily, feeling all his aches and cuts all too clearly.

Sam gave in and sat still, hissing slightly when the doctor gently removed the fabric from the wound. David studied him closely for a moment, looking for signs of other injuries. _"I love him, David. You better keep him safe for me,"_ Emma's voice echoed in the back of his mind.

OOOOOO

"I just heard," Tom said, coming from the hospital with Kate in tow.

Chris was about to say something when the door opened to reveal Molly and Vic, engaged in a light conversation, sharing a smile.

"Something the matter?" the young woman asked worriedly at the look of their solemn faces. She hobbled closer to the radio room on her crutches and took in their pale faces.

"Something happened," Vic muttered.

"We think our colleagues have found your uncle," DJ let on.

Molly broke into a grin. "Well, that's' wonderful news," she said happily.

"But?" Vic asked carefully, sensing something was wrong.

"We can't reach Sam and David. We believe they're in the mine," he answered solemnly.

"That place is-" Vic felt his mouth go dry. "Does Emma know?"

"I'll go and get her," Chris said as she rose from the chair next to DJ. "She was pretty upset when she left earlier."

"Something Nance and I can do?" Vic asked. "Sandwiches-"

"We'd appreciate it," Geoff said with a cautious smile. "I've been trying to get a helicopter out there before it gets dark to see if we can find Jenkins' truck to at least get a starting position as to where they entered but I'm not having any luck."

"You'd better call Sanders, I overheard he was late today with the mail distribution. He should be over there in about twenty minutes unless he's deviated from his original flight path," Vic suggested.

Geoff patted him on the back. "Thanks, mate," he said with praise.

"I'll get him straight away," DJ assured them.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	22. Someone Waiting

**Chapter Twenty Two – Someone Waiting**

"Allan?" Dibsey whispered.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Dibsey but its Doctor Ratcliffe," David said seriously.

"So I've failed again have I?" he challenged ironically.

"I wouldn't call it a failure," the young doctor replied, fighting to keep his voice even. "Like I said earlier, you have a niece waiting for you back at Cooper's Crossing."

"And I told _you_ that I have no relatives left alive," Dibsey returned somewhat fiercely and grimaced as he shifted slightly on the ground.

"Her name is Molly, Mr. Dibsey," Sam said softly as he knelt beside him. "And she's worried about you."

The old man blinked and tried to focus his eyes on the man in the flight uniform. "Molly?" he whispered in confusion.

"Yes," Sam said with a smile. "Do you remember your mother's sister, Gabrielle?"

"Gabi," Joel whispered fondly. "She was quite something, beautiful and intelligent but self-centered. They loved each other but never agreed on anything, she and Abigail."

David looked appreciatively at his colleague and encouraged him to go on with a nod behind Dibsey's back.

"Apparently she gave birth to a daughter named Kathryn. She in turn had a daughter named Molly," Sam explained.

Joel looked at him suspiciously, as if deciding if the man before him was telling the truth or not. He was young, about the same age as the man who called himself a doctor. However, this man was carrying a uniform and reminded him of the decent and dutiful men he'd served with during the war, men he'd trusted implicitly, whom never let him down. The uniform gave the man authority and a sense of trust and honesty that seemed to give the statement credibility even though he thought it impossible. "Molly," he finally mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Sam glanced up at his colleague just in time to see the doctor blanch. With a look of alarm he quickly moved around to sit next to David and squeezed his shoulder, seeing how the man fought to keep from hyperventilating. "Come on, mate," he encouraged lightly. "Now is not the time. Let's focus instead."

The young doctor swallowed and took a shallow breath, his eyes closed.

"What's the situation with Dibsey," Sam asked in a steady voice. "You are the doctor. I need to know if he can be moved."

His question was met by silence and Sam briefly wondered what to do. "David, the walls are not closing in on you, please, focus on reality, focus on Dibsey," he encouraged kindly as he reached for an old kerosene lamp in the debris that miraculously seemed intact. "Let's take this with us, you never know when the flashlights are shot."

Grateful for the distraction Sam was providing his fragile mind, David slowly moved up next to his patient again to perform another quick visual and recheck his pulse.

Sam let out a sigh of relief, grateful for Nancy's gossip the other day and was impressed he'd really paid enough attention to it so that he could retell it to Dibsey. David nodded at him to come and help as he gently brought the old man up on his feet.

"Are you all right, Mr. Dibsey?" Sam asked carefully as he steadied him.

"Yeah," he croaked and then started to cough violently.

The pilot watched helplessly as David rummaged through the medical bag he still carried and handed him a handkerchief so that he could wipe the blood away from his lips. "Thank you," Dibsey said, his voice hoarse and strained.

"You're welcome, the young doctor replied softly and then involuntary shrank back as there was a faint rumbling sound coming from above them.

"How's your memory, Mr. Dibsey?" Sam asked curiously. "Do you still remember the layout of this tunnel system?"

He chuckled bitterly. "Do you want me to tell you where they found the bodies as well?" the old man asked.

"Listen to me very carefully now, Joel," the pilot dared as he kept a steady grip around the other man's arm. "You can't change the past, there is nothing you can do to save those who're already gone but you can save us."

A faint yet wicked smile spread onto the older man's lips. "I like you, son," he mumbled.

David gritted his teeth as he studied the deteriorating man before him and fought to stay calm. Dibsey was not entirely coherent and he wondered if he had been for many years, so caught up in his memories, fighting his demons, that he no longer saw the future.

"Let's see," Dibsey mused and appeared thoughtful for a moment. "We're at junction K1. It's a massive maze of tunnels down here. Now, I don't recall which was blocked and I don't know how much has collapsed after all these years."

"Take your time," Sam encouraged.

Dibsey was about to say something more when he broke into another coughing fit.

The pilot pursed his lips into thin line of displeasure. The air was becoming heavy to breath and the dust irritated his airways. Sam could only hope David managed to hold his claustrophobia at bay until they reached the outside. Truth to be told Sam didn't know how he would react if David lost it and Dibsey fell unconscious due to his injuries. Like the man explained, it was a maze of tunnels, he could get lost and never get out again. "Emma," he whispered sadly. 'What if he never saw his wife again?'

OOOOOO

"Dougie," Jack acknowledged in relief as the tracker came up to them. "Glad to see you."

He nodded. "I've helped young Nick with the car, then I got a lift here," he explained. "So, you think they've ventured into the old mine?"

The police officer couldn't help but see the troubled expression on the older man's face. He nodded regrettably. "It looks that way," Jack deduced. "Look, I'd be grateful for any information you could give me."

"The spirits claim-"

"Skip the mumbo jumbo, Dougie," Jack interrupted in annoyance. "Just the facts and the sooner the better. I don't want people entering it on a whim. I'm not particularly interested in rescuing the rescuers. Are all the entrances blocked?"

Dougie nodded. "Everything was sealed after the accident when everyone had been brought out of from under the masses. The mine was never to be opened again and the signs of imminent danger posted on every entrance aren't there for show," he cautioned. "The tunnels are old and brittle, the wood is rotten and the lights would hardly be working nowadays. Then there was the flooding two years ago of a section to the north."

Jack sighed.

"There are two more entrances in the vicinity that we might be able to reach before dark," Dougie offered.

"You chose," Jack said quickly.

Paula jumped as the radio suddenly crackled to life in the patrol car behind her back.

" _Kilo Sierra Kilo to Police Mobile One,"_ the mail plane pilot said by way of greeting. _"Jack, I'm over the site now. You're not far from Jenkins' pickup. It stands to the side of an old road, perhaps ten minutes south of you."_

" _Search team one to control,"_ the walkie-talkie in Paula's belt began simultaneously. She made a face apologetically at Jack as she unclipped it to answer.

The policeman reached through the open window and keyed the microphone. "Thanks, mate. Is there by any chance any sign of Sam and David?"

" _No, I am afraid not, Jack,"_ he said.

"Well, thanks anyway, Police Mobile One out," he replied dejectedly and turned to Dougie. "I suppose it can stand there a while longer. Now, where too?"

"There's a smaller opening further up north I'd like to try," the tracker reasoned. "That entrance should have direct access to the lower parts of the mine where most of the minerals were excavated."

"You think that's where Dibsey would want to go?" he questioned.

Dougie shrugged. "It's a start as good as any," he offered.

OOOOOO

Joshua stared at him, unable to take his eyes away from the man before him. He looked so peaceful, like he had been freed from the burden of being alive without his wife. Larry was still warm to touch but all life functions had stopped, there was simply nothing left. The young man hitched on a breath and then began to sob as reality began to sink in. His father was dead.

A gentle and comforting hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder and he looked up through blurry eyes to see Betty Logan. She knelt beside him and carefully wrapped her arm around him as he leaned into her and cried in her arms.

"Let it out," she whispered. "Don't hold back."

"We'll be here for you for as long as you want us too," Bart added. "Take your time. I'll keep an eye out for the animals and everything else."

OOOOOO

David grimaced as he put his weight on his sprained ankle but he said nothing, instead he kept walking at Dibsey's side in a slow but steady pace. He'd switched with Sam only minutes ago and the pilot now brought up the rear, shining the flashlight and carried the doctor's bag.

Sam had looked relieved when David had suggested he'd help Dibsey for a while and it wasn't until he was up close that he could see the exhaustion on his colleague's face, the thin sheen of perspiration that covered his forehead and the somewhat labored breath.

"Sam, are you all right?" he asked kindly.

The pilot hissed softly as Dibsey, in an effort to steady himself, grabbed at the bandaged wound on his upper arm. "Never better," he managed through clenched teeth. "I'll take your bag and the flashlight."

"No," Dibsey suddenly mumbled as the beam of the flashlight fell upon a solid wall of rocks and soil caused by a rockslide. "It-"

"It's all right Mr. Dibsey," Sam said seriously, his voice surprisingly calm. "We'll have to find a way around it."

"Let's have a break first," David suggested as he eased off his bad ankle and slid down the wall to lean his lanky back against the moist rocks.

The pilot looked forebodingly at the beam of the flashlight and smirked as it blinked in and out. "I think we better head on for a while," he replied.

OOOOOO

Mike Jenkins carefully made his way over the uneven ground on horseback. He'd taken a shortcut and rode out onto the old road that lead to several side entrances of the mine a minute later. "Come on boy," Mike encouraged his stallion as they trotted down the lane. The tracks from the pickup truck was fresh and he was certain he'd find it at any moment but time was running short, it would be dark soon.

He smiled triumphantly as he made his way over to the pickup and dismounted. It didn't take him that long to find out why they had abandoned it. Mike sighed and reached up to scratch his forehead absentmindedly. "What do you say, boy?" he asked the horse with a twinkle in his eyes. "Since it was Sam who drove, do you think I can get a cheap price on the repair work by Emma?"

Mike took in his surroundings and shook his head as he took the reins again and gently mounted his horse. "Let's have a look around, shall we?" he said.

Not expecting to find anything he nevertheless rode down the worn road which was now no more than a set of tire tracks. When he was about to pass one of the smaller side entrances to the mine he stopped and took a moment to look at it. It hadn't been open for decades, the wooden planks still covered it, left to rot as the time passed. He doubted the nails would hold a kick or two. He remembered the old men who came to seal it all those years ago. He can't have been more than five years old when he sat in front of his older brother Gus, in the saddle of their mother's faithful mare. His brother had told him horrible stories of the place and he'd been so scared it had taken ten years since his first return. Truth to be told it hadn't been voluntarily, he had been searching for some lost cattle.

Suddenly his horse stiffened, its neck rose and the ears tipped forward.

"What is it, Pearl?" he asked softly as he gently patted the stallion on the shoulder blade. Curious as to what his horse thought he'd heard, Mike nudged its sides and had him move into the direction of the mine. As he neared he thought he heard someone call out and frowned in confusion. Then came a foreboding crack and a wheezing sound that had him nearly thrown off and Pearl began to scout away in panic.

"Easy boy," he cautioned and made to dismount. Pearl took a few steps back but didn't run away. Mike took a deep breath as he made his way toward the entrance. "Hello?" he hollered.

Jenkins was rewarded with a loud bang and nearly lost his wits but forced himself to calm down.

"Help!" came a very human reply. ""Anyone there?"

"Hold on, hold on," Jenkins repeated as he realized someone was trapped inside. However, it made no sense, how could anyone still be in there after so many years? He didn't dwell upon it, instead he rushed over to Pearl and grabbed a hammer from satchel. Within moments he began to attack the old nails, effectively freeing the seal from the entrance only to reveal three dirt-streaked and hunched over figures.

"Good on you, mate, I might even forget the shape of your strip," Sam Patterson said with a grin.

David Ratcliffe sighed with relief and shook his head as he gently patted Jenkins on the back.

"How," he began in confusion as he stared at them. "They're looking for you-"

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Well, what are you doing here anyway?" Jenkins finally managed.

"Listen, Mike, we need to get Mr. Dibsey here to the hospital," Sam said seriously as he watched David tend to him.

"Leave it to me," he said quickly.

Sam watched in dismay at the darkness settling over the landscape. "You think you can get me some torches for the take off?" he asked.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	23. Safe and Sound

**Chapter Twenty Three – Safe and Sound**

" _Mike Sierra Foxtrot calling Victor Charlie Charlie, are you there DJ,"_ a familiar yet weary voice asked.

Emma jumped where she sat, in the duty room, with Chris next to her.

DJ straightened in his chair with a big grin on his face. "Sure is, mate. I've been here all along but you've missed my calls," he said jovially before his voice took on a slightly worried tone. "Are you all right?"

" _We're fine, DJ,"_ Sam reassured him. _"We're bringing Dibsey back with us to Molly."_

Tom and Geoff shared a look of relief and then simultaneously broke into a wide grin.

Emma angrily walked up to the radio with a sour look on her face with Chris in tow. "Sam," she said with a slight quiver to her voice.

" _I am here, Em,"_ he said softly.

The hefty argument she'd prepared died on her lips. "Just get home," she managed as she fought to keep the tears of relief at bay.

Chris gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

" _I will,"_ the pilot said fondly. _"Look, David wants a word with- whoever's around."_

"We're all here," Chris said with a relieved smile.

" _And, DJ, please call Jack and tell him the search is off,"_ Sam said lightly.

Emma whimpered happily and threw her arms around Chris as she laughed with relief.

OOOOOO

Molly had large grin on her face as she wobbled into the pub on her crutches. "Break out the champagne Victor," she said happily. "They've found him and they're bringing him here!"

"Love, that's wonderful news," Nancy beamed. "But I'm afraid you'll have to settle for a beer."

Vic laughed. "We're no bloody five star restaurant, but I'll bring the best beer there is," he said jovially. "It calls for a celebration."

Nancy handed over a sandwich from the stash behind the counter. "I was just to bring them over to the base. "You better have one, you must be hungry after all the excitement," she said sweetly.

"I don't know," she began humbly. "I don't usually go for a midnight snack."

"Make an exception," Vic said. "I'm not usually serving beer around the clock either."

Molly laughed as she accepted the freshly made sandwich.

OOOOOO

Annie rubbed her tired eyes and sighed in relief as she spotted the lights from the main street of Cooper's Crossing some distance away. It had been such a long day.

"Not long now," Jock said jovially as he nodded toward the town.

"I've never been so happy to see this place," she replied and then caught herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean I didn't like your company."

He turned to her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Relax, I know what you meant," he said softly. "Although I must say I'm a little surprised you prefer the nurses quarters over Laura's place."

Annie chuckled. "I would love to have a place on my own but it was the best thing the service could provide," she answered with a smirk. "I'm bugging out every now and then when I need some space."

"Silence at ten pm?" Jock asked curiously. "Lights out at eleven pm?"

"Yeah, well, it might not sound too appealing," she confessed. "Not when you put it like that."

"Well, here we are then," he said kindly as he pulled up outside the premises. "No knight in a shining armor waiting for you tonight?" he teased.

Annie laughed and shook her head. "No such a luck I am afraid," she said.

Jock sighed. "I'm glad everything turned out okay. That your colleagues found that guy," he let on.

"Yeah, me too," the nurse concurred. "Listen, thanks for the lift and everything. I really appreciate it."

"Just call me anytime you want to go scouting around the outback," he said with a tease.

OOOOOO

Emma, Tom and Kate drove up to the hangar as the familiar Nomad's wheels softly kissed the runway. The ambulance was already there to take Dibsey to the hospital.

Emma got out of the backseat as Tom and Kate shared a worried look behind her back.

The aircraft came to a stop a few meters from the hangar, the bright lights of the ambulance reflecting on the white hull as the paramedics drove up to it.

"Just a moment," David said as he opened the doors to the cabin to let them in. He sighed heavily and sank down in the seat opposite the bedridden patient.

"David?" Tom asked as he appeared in the doorway. "Are you okay?" He quickly moved aside to let the paramedics take care of the patient and bring him out of the aircraft and then sat down opposite his colleague.

The bruised and battered young doctor broke into a tired grin. "I've walked for miles in some godforsaken mine only to find a suicidal maniac with hallucinations. I've sprained my ankle and got a mouthful of dust down my lungs but I am alive."

"And you've received a nasty cut to your chin," Tom pointed out.

"For a man who can't stand cramped spaces I'd say he managed pretty well back there," Sam said amusedly from the cockpit.

Tom glanced up ahead to see a dusty and bloodied pilot's arm shrugging out of the seatbelt.

"He's fine," David assured him as he followed Tom's gaze.

Emma gently threw her arms around her husband's middle as he swiftly jumped out of the aircraft from the cockpit.

Tom narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he glanced through the cabin window to see Emma carefully remove some clotted blood from the pilot's right temple and then gently place a hand on the gauze wrapped around his upper right arm.

"I think I'll have a look at the two of you when we get back," he said pointedly and shook his head. He didn't know what came over him but a sudden sting of jealousy crept over him as he involuntarily thought back upon a time when he and Chris had been that close.

OOOOOO

Emma couldn't help but smile at her husband as she reached up to straighten the dusty collar of his flight uniform. "At one time I swore I'd punch you if you got back alive," she whispered as she gently dabbed a finger under her eye to gently remove a tiny tear.

"I'm already sore," he admitted with a cautious smile.

She couldn't help but to chuckle as he gave her a miserable look. She gently sneaked her arms around him and froze as she heard a faint gasp and felt him stiffen. The worry she thought had lessened instantly blossomed up again and she straightened to take a look at him. "Sam?"

"I'm fine," he said. "You just happened to find one of those sore spots."

"Emma!" Kate hollered as she made her way over. "Bring that glorified bus driver with you back to the car. Tom's riding with the ambulance and I've already coaxed the other patient into the backseat."

The mechanic smiled as she saw a miserable and dusty doctor sitting in the back of the car with his eyes closed and his head resting on the backrest.

"No, I have to take care of the aircraft," Sam protested.

"You-," Kate said cunningly, with a smirk, as she pointed at him. "-need to be checked out at the hospital. Then you're off duty."

"Give it up, Sam," Emma said happily as she started to lead him toward the car.

OOOOOO

Newly showered, her hair still wet and smelling of roses, Sr. Annie Rogers walked into the garage with a small basket in hand.

A tired and dirt-streaked young mechanic glanced up from the hood of the car he'd just fetched and couldn't help but to smile as he saw her. "Hi Annie," he said softly. "What time is it? I didn't know you'd gotten back yet."

She crinkled her nose and her lips curled upwards in a mischievous smile. "It's past my bedtime actually. They've probably locked me out now," she reasoned.

He shyly scratched the back of his neck and made a face.

"I'm sorry I did a disappearing act on you the other day. I wanted to make it up to you," she explained. "I want to go on that ride you promised me."

Nick shook his head in amazement. "Annie, like you said, it's past your bedtime," he replied.

"Yeah, and sleep will not come tonight," she said wearily.

He looked at her somewhat sadly but there was understanding in his eyes.

"I need to get away from all this, reload my batteries. I need to get my mind off of Larry Winters, Joel Dibsey, the Larson boy-" she trailed off, "-my colleagues close call in the mine."

Nick's eyes was involuntarily drawn to a picture on the wall behind the nurse where Sam and Emma stood smiling at the camera. "Yeah," he mused.

"So, can we go then?" she asked hopefully.

"Annie, I can't just leave," he protested. "Here's what we'll do. Let's eat that lovely food you've brought with you and then I'll tell Emma I'm taking a few days off the first thing tomorrow morning."

The nurse suddenly felt stupid as she realized Emma was probably struggling the way things were even with Nick's help but then she shook it off. She needed this to function and she'd found a great friend in Nick.

"Tomorrow it is then," she said.

OOOOOO

Pete gently took hold of his wife's small hand as she stared out into the black nothingness outside the window. Sitting in a wheelchair next to her in the corridor he gave her an encouraging smile as she slowly turned to face him.

Molly returned his smile and sighed, she was actually nervous. She'd heard so much about her uncle, some good and some bad, and both of them had gone through so much trouble trying to find him. Now it would only be a matter of minutes before the ambulance carrying him would turn up outside. She was finally going to meet him.

"It'll probably be a while before you can speak to him directly," Pete reasoned softly. "He's been through a lot lately and you have to remember he didn't know you existed only hours ago."

"Always the voice of reason," she said somewhat amused as she stole a glance at her husband.

"Someone has to take on that duty," he smirked mischievously.

Molly suddenly straightened as Doctor Standish rushed through the corridor and out the back of the hospital. Within a minute an older man was wheeled in before her but he was whisked away with such a speed that she'd hardly had time to reflect upon what she saw. However, she did see the resemblance to the young man on the thumbed picture she was carrying with her.

OOOOOO

"You're lucky I'm not forcing you to stay overnight for observation," Tom said.

Sam grimaced as he sat up on the stretcher in the examination room and glanced at his wristwatch with a smirk as it read two am. "Over night?" he echoed.

Emma, who'd been sitting in a chair next to him, shook her head and chuckled. "I'll take care of him, Tom," she said with a cunning smile.

The doctor narrowed his eyes at the mechanic. "You're as bad as he is," he replied lightly, his tone indicating he didn't believe her.

"No, she's much worse," Sam piped up teasingly, unable to help himself as he reached for his dusty flight uniform shirt.

Emma stuck her tongue out at him.

Tom sighed in exasperation. "I give up," he said wearily and then added seriously. "But you're not flying home."

"Point taken, doc," he replied, the teasing grin gone from his face as he made to open the door to the examination room. "I can take the car," he stated.

"Sam!" Tom exclaimed.

"Is flyboy giving you trouble?" Chris asked with a smirk as she popped her head in.

Tom rolled his eyes.

Chris fixed the pilot with a glare a she crossed her hands over her chest. "Since Nick is living at the garage I've fixed a room at Vic and Nancy for you tonight," she said in a no-nonsense tone of voice. "Now, you either accept that or I'll admit you for the night."

The pilot let out a low whistle. "What did you do to poor David?" he asked carefully.

"He's actually a good patient and has agreed to lie down and rest for the rest of the night _and_ day," she filled in with a smile.

"Fine," he mused. "I'll head over to the pub."

"Good," Chris said happily. "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow, not a minute sooner."

Emma grinned as she sneaked an arm around her husband's middle and followed him out of the room. "Bye," she said happily.

Tom chuckled and directed his attention on his colleague. "What do you say?" he dared charmingly. "A late snack at the pub?"

She shrugged and broke into a mischievous smile. "Why not?" she answered enigmatically. "I don't think I can sleep anyway."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	24. The Road to Recovery

**Chapter Twenty Four – The Road to Recovery**

Paula laughed happily as she slapped the police officer's shoulder somewhat playfully. "That went well," she said jovially from the passenger seat of the patrol car.

Jack jumped slightly at her touch and then couldn't help but to smile at her enthusiasm. The fact was that she had been of great help out there in the field and he wondered briefly why he'd doubted her in the first place.

"Yeah," he drawled as they neared the town. "Where too?"

"The pub of course, where else?" she asked. "This calls for a celebration and I need to check in at the hospital to see where my stubborn brother got too."

"Maybe you should do that first?" he suggested. "I'll go and check how my so called prisoners are doing in their cells."

Paula snorted. "Sounds like something out of an old western movie," she said amusedly and then began to wave frantically in excitement. "There he is!"

Jack had to strain his eyes at first to see but finally noticed a couple walking slowly across the street in the darkness of the night. There was no mistake as they drove near that it was Sam and Emma.

"I'll jump off here," Paula said and Jack hardly had time to slow the vehicle down before she was out the door.

OOOOOO

"Hey, Sam, Emma!" Paula hollered as she ran up to them.

"I thought baby sisters should be fast asleep by now," he teased softly.

The radiographer made a face at him and nodded at Emma. "Has he really been let out from the hospital?" she asked worriedly as she took in his appearance from the faint glow of the lamps on the Majestic Hotel's porch.

The mechanic chuckled. "Let's just say they came to some sort of agreement," she let on cryptically.

"But he's not seriously injured," she asked, the question directed to her sister-in-law. "I mean he should be walking and talking."

"Paula," the pilot drawled. "I flew here remember? There is nothing wrong with me that a few aspirins and some sleep won't cure."

"I had my doubts too," Emma said with a smirk as she stole a glance at her husband. "But he's fine, unless you touch any sore spots."

Paula eyed him closely. "You know, I saw the mine, it was a total collapse," she said seriously. "I think I'm still shocked but don't you worry. I'll read you the riot tomorrow for doing such a reckless thing that you did."

"Good," Emma said in delight as they walked through the doors to the pub. "Then there will be two of us. Maybe that will make him see reason."

"Vic," Sam said, his lips curling upwards as he spotted the owner of the hotel dozing behind the counter. "I thought you'd closed the shop by now."

He harrumphed. "What's the point in closing, it's going to be morning soon anyway and the beer is flowing," he said wearily.

"You looked quite happy, did you dream of something interesting?" Emma teased lightly.

Vic gave her an indignant look. "It's those damn sandwiches. I'm going to dream about them for days," he muttered.

"Sam," Nancy hollered in delight as she came out of the kitchen and then halted mid-step as she took in his appearance. "My goodness, are you all right?"

He nodded with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah, just a scratch, a few bumps and bruises," he said softly.

Emma reached up to dust off his hair eliciting an unamused look from the pilot. "And some sand and grime," she added.

"Come have a beer, mate, it's on the house," Vic encouraged.

"Some other time, Vic," he replied. "I'll head upstairs."

"Yes of course," Nancy said sweetly and quickly produced a room key which she gave to Emma. She nodded toward the pilot behind his back and mouthed. "Is he really all right?"

The mechanic nodded with a reassuring smile. "Thanks, Nancy," she said and took the key.

OOOOOO

It was early morning when Tom Callaghan slowly made his way towards his office. He stifled a yawn and blinked tiredly, trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind. He couldn't remember the last time when he'd slept so bad and so little at a time. Actually, _if_ he was honest with himself he _did_ recall that time, it had been during his second week in Africa, but he wanted nothing more than to forget that part of his life.

Tom sighed as he sat down in his office chair and rubbed his forehead tiredly. Taking a deep breath he began to sort out the files on his desk. He was going to release the young boy today, the Larson kid. He knew that the mother would be delighted since she'd managed to postpone her work for a day back in Sydney so that they could all travel back together as a united family. He'd come to like them, it was a solid family, a mother and a father who loved their kids and took time to be with them as much as they could. Tom was just sorry their holiday had been cut short.

There was a soft knock on the doorframe and he glanced up to see Kate smiling at him. "There's a family out at the nurse's station wanting to have a word with you," she said kindly.

"And a boy who wants nothing more than to be released," he guessed with a smirk.

Kate nodded. "Something like that," she replied. "Shall I tell them to wait?"

"I can release him now, they don't have to wait for the rounds. He was well enough when I checked him over last night. Tell them I'll be there shortly," he said.

OOOOOO

Emma had a sly grin on her face as she carefully balanced a tray of food through the door to their room. Her surprise turned short-lived though as her husband was nowhere to be found. Annoyed she put down the tray on the table. "Damn you, Sam," she muttered.

"Is that how you speak about me when I'm gone?" he asked lightly as he appeared behind her, having come from the joint bathroom.

Emma jerked at the sound of his voice and pursed her lips enigmatically as she walked up to him and adjusted the collar of his robe. "You spoiled my surprise," she complained although her lips curled upwards. "By the way, you're supposed to be resting."

He chuckled as he gently placed his arms around her. "Yes, mum," he teased.

Emma playfully slapped him on the back. "You know, I was worried about you. You could at least be serious," she said. "By the way, that was the stupidest thing-"

"Em, it's okay," he said softly. "I've had worse."

She chuckled ruefully. "Don't I know it," she replied and reached up to touch the slight bump on his forehead. "This is what I dread, every time you take off to some accident site."

"Come on Emma, you're being unfair," he reasoned. "I have been to hundreds of accident sites."

She pouted at him as she extricated herself from his arms and moved over to fetch the tray. "Now, get into bed-"

"Yes ma'am, if that's where you want me," he replied cheekily.

"So I can at least pretend I surprised you with brunch," she finished.

Sam gingerly got back between the sheets and was handed the tray as Emma sat down next to him on the bed. "Imagine this every day," he mused happily as he dug in at Nancy's delicious food.

Emma shook her head at the look on his face and then chuckled as she reached over to grab a bagel. She studied him for a moment. "Sam, let's sell the property," she finally managed.

He turned to look at her in surprise.

"It's not worth it. I can't take it anymore. Suddenly I am not afraid to say that we failed," she reasoned softly. "I love it but, I mean it this time. I've been thinking this over and over and over again. I've been crying while watching the painting of the Goolies, I have been cursing the place while fixing the generator and the shed. I've hesitated to come to a decision for a long time. It wasn't until I thought I'd lost you again that I came to realize this is not the life I want for us."

He gently squeezed her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"But I can't stand to look at George's smug face when he gets the wind of it," she added sourly.

Sam crinkled his eyes in amusement. "I see, it's the pride that gets in the way," he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

The pilot chuckled. "So Mrs. Patterson, what do you want to do? Do you want to launch yourself back into the garage business on full-time?"

"I don't know. It's not that fun anymore, proves no challenge and it's not the same without crazy Uncle Hurtle," she let on. "And, if I get another hen as payment for something I'll-"

Sam laughed.

"It wasn't meant to be fun," she complained lightly.

He stole an amused glance at her but said nothing.

There was a soft knock on the door before Nancy popped her head into the room. "I didn't wake you did I?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course not," Sam assured her with a smile and pulled the borrowed robe closer around him.

"It looks good on you," Nancy said and then added. "I remember when Vic was that thin."

Emma bit her lower lip but her eyes twinkled.

The older women walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "I've washed up your trousers but I'm afraid I can't work miracles so the shirt-"

Sam smiled. "That's all right, Nance," he said kindly. "I'm sure I can rustle up a new one. You didn't throw away my grade marks?"

"Of course not," she answered sweetly as she handed them to him, the small patches with three golden ribbons was all that was left of his uniform shirt. "Do you have something to wear for now?"

"Don't you worry," Emma said. "I think I saw a spare T-shirt in the tow truck yesterday."

The pilot grimaced.

OOOOOO

Geoff and Kate walked into David's cubicle, both of them smiling as he stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Kate said happily.

David, smitten by her jovial smile returned it. "So it wasn't a dream," he mused.

Geoff shook his head. "I'm afraid not, mate," he offered kindly. "How're you feeling?"

He took a moment to answer and then nodded faintly. "I'm good, Geoff," the younger doctor replied. "I'm a bit sore. It feels like I've been trampled by a bunch of cattle and my ankle is swollen but I'm just happy to be alive and out of there."

Kate and Geoff shared a worried look as their colleagues eyes darkened.

David reached up to rub his forehead, closing his eyes for a moment. "When he ignited the nitroglycerin-" he trailed off and let the words hang in the air for a moment. "I swear, I've never been so afraid in my entire life. I- I thought I was going to die."

Kate gently squeezed his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I never thought he'd try and blow himself up in there," he chuckled nervously. "I mean I had enough with handling the cramped space as it was."

"It's over now, David," Geoff said reassuringly. "You're safe."

He nodded dejectedly and managed a small smile. "How's Sam?"

"He's never been a model patient," Geoff let on enigmatically with a wry smile. "He walked away from here."

David frowned.

"He would have walked away the first time he tried to blow himself up had he been able too," Kate said with a chuckle and then caught herself, realizing David actually had no idea what they were referring too. "Sam's fine, David. Emma took him to the Majestic, Vic and Nancy had a spare room."

"If he knows what's best for him, he's resting," Geoff said and then added, as to stall the next question. "Mr. Dibsey is on the road to recovery as well. He wasn't in good shape even before this little incident but I expect him to have a few years left at least when he's let out of here."

"That's good," David replied.

Kate gently gave his shoulder a squeeze again. "Rest some more, David," she said softly.

"Do that, mate and I'll hand you the release papers later," Geoff finished.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	25. Best Interests

**Chapter Twenty Five – Best Interests**

Nick scratched the back of his head, still unsure of how to break the news to Emma about his temporary leave, but then he brightened and realized there was a way to satisfy everyone at the same time. He walked into the garage just in time to see Sam walk out, the pilot was looking rather unpleased while Emma waved him off with a grin on her face. The young mechanic frowned as the pilot, clad in his uniform trousers and a T-shirt with Cooper's Crossing garage's logo printed on it, nodded at him as a way of greeting and headed off in the direction of the base.

"You're looking good, Sam!" Emma hollered after him with a bright smile on her face.

Nick shook his head and walked up to her.

"Long story," she said amusedly. "Are you ready for a new day?"

He glanced away for a moment and then turned to look at her again. "Actually, I was wondering if I could have a few days off. I know it might not be the best of times but I have a proposition for you."

Emma frowned suspiciously and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I promised Annie to go for a ride a while back and, well, with everything that's been going on around here, the storm, the accident,-" he trailed off. "I was thinking, if you don't mind, that we could head out to your place. Feed the animals, borrow your horses and set camp out there. That way we get to ride, you can be here at the garage and the horses will get some exercise at the same time," he suggested.

Her lips curled slightly upwards in a sly smile. "You know, you have your bright moments, Nick," she said.

He looked at her somewhat uncertain at first but then nodded. "It's a yes then," he asked for confirmation.

Emma nodded.

"Great, I'll go and fetch Annie and then we'll be on our way," he added jovially.

OOOOOO

DJ gave a low whistle as Sam walked into the duty room clad in his uniform trousers and a yellow T-shirt with a red print that read 'Cooper's Crossing Garage, the best in town' at the front. "I do love your new uniform shirt, mate," he said cheerfully.

The pilot sighed and narrowed his eyes at the radio operator. "Don't say too much, DJ or I'll give it to you at the end of the day," he replied sourly.

The Greek chuckled and shook his head. "I would love to have one," he said seriously. "I just didn't expect that combination that's all."

Sam rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the desk he was usually occupying when at the base and gingerly sat down.

DJ got up from his position behind the radio and followed the pilot. He took in the appearance of his friend, his eyes drawn to the bandage on his upper right arm. "Are you okay, mate," he asked with concern.

"I'm still in one piece," he said with a tight smile.

DJ angrily crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't joke about that, it isn't funny, Sam," he admonished. "He could have blown you to bits."

The pilot shrugged. "What can I say? I didn't think he was going to adapt the place with explosives and blow himself sky high now did I?"

"I'm sorry, Sam I just-" DJ trailed off, not sure how to voice what was on his mind. "I was a bit shocked last night, you know, when I first got to know, that's all. We all were actually. I mean it was bad enough when we thought the mine itself had collapsed on top of you."

Geoff stopped in his tracks as he spotted the pilot in the duty room and narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And just what are you doing here?" he asked sternly.

Sam shrugged casually. "Not much," he offered lightly. "I was trying to finish off some paper work from yesterday."

The doctor huffed as he walked up to him. "And that can't wait?" he questioned kindly.

Sam chuckled. "All it requires now is a few signatures and the last time I checked I knew how to use my right hand," he said softly. "By the way, can you certify me fit for flying? I want to take the aircraft home."

"Sam," Geoff began carefully as he studied his colleague and friend. "I really think you should take it easy for a few days. What you and David have been through-," he trailed off as if contemplating which words he'd chose. "I mean you could have been buried underneath that rock."

The pilot pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure. "Thanks for reminding me, now you can join Emma, DJ and Paula's club," he said sarcastically and then held up his hands in a gesture of surrender as he felt he'd gone too far. "I'm sorry, Geoff."

The doctor placed an encouraging and comforting hand on his shoulder. "Get out of here for a while," he suggested. "Come back tomorrow and I'll see what I can do."

OOOOOO

Vic closed the door behind the last two regulars, turned the sign from open to close outside and went in again. He whistled lightly as he walked up to the counter and retrieved the ukulele.

"Vic," Nancy whined lightly as she came around the corner with a large bag of balloons, a garland around her shoulders. "Do you have to bring that thing with you?"

He glanced at her indignantly as he began to tune it. "Someone has to make a stand for culture around here," he muttered.

"DJ was going to bring his stereo with him," Paula said with a bright smile as she came from the kitchen, looking for Nancy. "Look, I better fix the balloons. I've never been good with food," she let on.

"Love, I only need for you to warm it up a bit," Nancy said.

"Still," Paula insisted. "I'd better finish up the decorations in here."

Vic smiled as Nancy handed over the garlands to Paula and left for the kitchen. He was just about to take tone when there was a knock on the door. "We're closed!" he hollered in annoyance.

"It's me, Vic!" Jack hollered back.

Paula quickly made her way over and let the policeman in. "Jack," she said in delight and handed him a bunch of balloons, eliciting a wry look on the officer's face.

"Come on over here, mate," Vic suggested as he began to fill up a pint. "You look like you need one."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I had a phone call from Betty Logan, she told me Larry's passed away," he said solemnly.

"May he rest in peace," Vic said in a subdued voice. "How's the young boy taking it?"

"Joshua's- I don't know, Vic," he said slowly. "George is breathing down his neck, trying to get his hands on the farm. Doesn't the man have a conscience?"

"Good old Baxter, he's always been a businessman, you know that, Jack. What else is new?" he asked.

The policeman shook his head. "Betty and Bart is going to help him out and look after him, to see that he stays out of trouble and take care of himself," he said.

"Then it's going to be fine, Jack," Vic reassured him. "You know Betty, she's going to make life hard for George and she's going to enjoy every minute of it."

They shared a laugh.

"What about that Dibsey chap? Did you get anything out of him?" Vic asked curiously.

"Not much. Not yet anyway. The guy is pretty banged up and in poor shape. He's been mumbling a bit incoherently but Geoff told me I should wait a few days at least to hear him out about where he's been and also if he's been seeing anything in relation to the cattle thefts," he informed.

A moment of silence passed between them as Jack took a sip of his beer.

"Now it's just a matter getting rid of my house guests," the policeman drawled. "A couple of officers from Broken Hill are on their way as we speak. They should arrive in about an hour."

"You're going to be missing out on the party then, mate" Vic said.

Jack shook his head. "I'll just sign a few papers and send them on their way. It won't take more than ten minutes," he said.

OOOOOO

DJ clasped his hands together, looking smug, as he reached for the phone to call the pub.

" _Majestic Hotel,"_ Nancy's sweet voice came over the line.

"Nance, it's DJ," he clarified cheerfully. "Tom and Chris are bringing David over now, is everything set?"

She glanced around the decorated restaurant and took in the balloons and garlands _. "We're ready DJ, I'll go and fetch Emma and Sam right away,"_ she assured him.

The radio operator grinned. "Terrific!" he commended. "We'll be there shortly."

Geoff frowned at him as he came out of his office to have a glass of water.

"It's time," Kate said softly with a large grin as she reached out for her husband's arm, to guide him toward the exit.

The clinical department head huffed sourly. "I should be reading them the riot for positioning themselves in that situation in the first place," he muttered.

OOOOOO

The atmosphere at the Majestic hotel was jovial and cheerful. Sam and Emma came walking close together, their arms sneaking around each other's middle, both of them wearing a careful yet satisfied smile. David seemed to enjoy himself as well when he'd gotten over the fact that his two colleagues had been luring him there, muttering something about how he hadn't done anything to deserve such a party.

Molly watched with delight as the gathering in the room continued to grow and she marveled about how many people that had been involved in the search and rescue and how many had wished her uncle well after the incident in the mine. She and Pete leaned on each other for support, it was the first day for Pete to be out of the wheelchair. Molly had wished for her uncle to enjoy the celebration too but he was far too weak at the moment and resided in a hospital bed across the street.

A sharp whistle carried over the room, effectively silencing the chatter. "All right!" Jack Carruthers said as he stepped out on the scene. "First of all I'd like to thank everyone here for the time, the patience and, most of all, the effort that's been put into this search and rescue mission!"

"Hear hear!" someone shouted and a cheer went through the crowd.

"I'm proud of you all," Jack added and raised his glass, then he added solemnly. "As you all know, Larry Winters has passed away, may he rest in peace. As for Joel Dibsey, he'll have a long load of recovery ahead of him but at least he's finally found he's not alone. Praise to Molly for not giving up on him, for continuing to search for him across the country, may he finally find peace."

"Well said, Jack!" Tom encouraged.

"Yeah, well I'm no speaker but-" he began humbly.

Geoff placed his hands in front of his mouth to form a megaphone. "Liar!" he interjected in a teasing tone.

The officer waved at him lazily, somewhat annoyed. "Anyway, I don't think anyone in here have missed what transpired in the mine. I would like to thank our local heroes, I know they're here-" he glanced around the gathering until he spotted both the pilot and the doctor in question. "Sam and David!"

"Get on the stage!" DJ shouted happily.

"Speech!" Kate and Chris said in unison as they gave David a gentle show towards Jack.

The pair of them glanced at each other, none of them really wanting the attention.

Sam chuckled and shook his head as he stepped up on the stage next to Jack with David not too far behind. The pilot scratched the back of his head absentmindedly, trying to find something to say, then he smiled and glanced at the policeman. "As a friend of mine said not too long ago, I'm no speaker-"

Emma laughed and then started to hoot.

"Look," David began humbly and glanced at the pilot standing next to him. "We were just doing our jobs."

"A bit modest, are you?" DJ shouted.

Sam shrugged and then laughed and added in a serious voice. "I think I speak for both of us when I tell you that I'm glad everything turned out okay, for everyone."

"Let's crank up the beer, Vic," David suggested kindly.

OOOOOO

"Well, here we go again," Chris said in a soft teasing voice as she stepped out on the balcony at the hotel where Tom was waiting for her.

"I kind of liked our little get together yesterday," he replied mischievously. "A repeat can't hurt."

"I've missed you, Tom," Chris finally said. It had taken her almost a year to give in to her feelings but now she couldn't deny them any longer. Life was too short to bear grudges.

He looked at her over the candle lit dinner, his dark eyes sparkling.

"I was so angry with you, why did you have to leave?" she whispered solemnly.

He hesitated for a moment then leveled his eyes to look her in the eye. "I've asked myself that question many times over," he answered hollowly. "I've regretted it many times but I couldn't afford to look back. If I had I would never have made it."

She smirked as she stabbed her fork forcefully into the food. "I respected your choice then and I still do," she replied. "You're wrong about one thing though."

He cocked a curious eyebrow at her.

"When we brought you back with us in the plane you said the caring and gentle Doctor Tom Callaghan didn't exist anymore. But ever since you reapplied to work for the service-" she trailed off with a sly grin and then added softly. "-I've seen him on many occasions lately."

Tom huffed lightly as he gently cut the stew on his plate. "Well," he let on enigmatically. "Maybe it's you who brings him back?"

OOOOOO

Kate sighed happily as she sat down in the sofa in their living room. She'd had a wonderful time at the pub, everyone had been smiling and drinking together, celebrating that Dibsey had been found. The town had really gotten together and it seemed even old mistakes and terrible accidents was slowly being forgotten. She was glad for Dibsey's sake and Molly and Pete's but most of all for Sam and David, that they'd found the old man and made it out of the mine alive.

Geoff smiled at his wife as he appeared in the doorway to their living room with two cup in his hand. "Tired already?" he teased mischievously. "If I didn't know better I'd think you're starting to get old."

She made an indignant snort and threw a pillow at him. "It's been a long day," she replied smartly as he handed her the cup. "Actually, it's been a long week. I think everything is finally starting to get to me."

The doctor gently placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's over now, Kate, all of it."

She sighed wearily. "Is it?" she asked. "Emma told me she and Sam are planning to sell the farm."

Geoff nodded with a smile. "Would that be so bad?" he asked softly. "There's always hell to pay when I phone to head office and request a relied pilot," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kate chuckled and shook her head. "I don't know about that," she teased. "Of what I've heard you're pretty well when it comes to outmaneuvering the poor man in charge of such things."

He gave her an indignant look but didn't comment instead he said, "I'd be happy for them to come back to town. I mean I'd like to have Sam here on full-time again and Emma is needed at the garage."

"At least we've been in luck lately as Debbie's in the neighborhood," Kate added.

Geoff nodded solemnly. "Yeah. I know you like her, she's a good pilot but she's not like Sam."

"I know what you mean," the nurse said. "Sam and I grew up together. And I'm not sure I can even imagine the garage without Emma."

"You sound like it's the end of the world. I mean the fact that they're planning on selling their property doesn't necessarily mean they're going to leave the area altogether," he suggested lightly. "Like I said I'd be happy for them to move back into town."

"I think Emma is ready to leave and with that I mean everything, including the garage. Sam's been working a lot in Sydney lately and Emma is a city girl, remember?" Kate reasoned.

"I don't think she is, not really, not anymore," he said in a subdued voice. "I'm not a city boy any longer, remember?"

Kate brightened and leaned into him. "No, but it took a long time for you to realize that," she teased lightly. "It's much more exciting out here."

"Definitely, especially marrying on long-distance radio," he replied cunningly.

She rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to go on that particular call, David had control of everything."

Geoff chuckled and shook his head. "I'll always remember that day, Kate," he said softly. "When we got back and you came to me in your wedding dress. It was one of the finest moments in my life."

"Emma showed up at my door early and helped me fix everything," Kate let on.

Geoff nodded. "And if I remember correctly Sam was smiling all the way back home. He knew something was up."

Kate laughed at the look on her husband's face. "It was one of the brightest moments in my life too," she said. "Geoff, I'm going to miss them terribly if they leave."

"It's their decision to make, Kate, and you can't keep them if they don't want to," he said solemnly.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	26. All is Well

**Chapter Twenty Six – All is Well**

When Joel Dibsey finally opened his eyes and was able to deduce where he was he saw a young woman sitting at his side with her eyes closed. For a moment he was confused but then, as he remembered the words spoken by the young pilot, a faint yet cautious upward curl began to spread over his lips. If he looked clearly, studied her for a moment, he could easily see the resemblance to his aunt in her features.

"Molly," he whispered hoarsely, as if trying out how it felt to say the name of a long lost relative.

The woman jostled awake and leaned forward with a soft smile on her face. "Uncle Dibsey," she managed, overcome by emotions, her voice thick. "I'm so glad to have finally found you."

Joel fought the tears that threatened to spring from his eyes and forced himself to get a grip. He was a grown man, a stern and stubborn old miner, it wouldn't do for him to get overemotional. "And you," he managed, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded.

"We've been looking all over for you, my husband Pete and me," she clarified. "I've been worried you'd slip through my fingers."

"I'm thicker than that," he assured her boldly and then broke into a coughing fit, cursing his body for failing him at that particular moment.

"You don't have to put on a brave face or even be strong for me, Uncle Dibsey," she reasoned. "I'm just glad to meet you."

He nodded as a faint smile began to crease his lips, his cheeks seemed to be aching by the effort as he hadn't really been smiling for ages. There had only been grief in his life lately. "One thing, young woman," he began seriously as he stabbed a finger at her. "Don't call me uncle, makes me feel old and the title comes with a sort of responsibility."

Molly chuckled at him.

"You call me Joe, like my mates did back in the old days," he finished.

She nodded. "Sure Unc- sure Joe," she said. "Listen, I know you're tired and need to rest but we have so much to talk about."

"Who says I'm tired," he stated with a twinkle in his eyes. "I feel refreshed-" he trailed off and started to cough a little. "Well, I might be a little weary."

"I don't mean to be pushy but would it be all right for us to stay with you on the farm?" she asked hopefully.

Normally he would have said no, but the woman before him looked so bright and kind and then there was the resemblance to several strong women in the family. "I guess you're my family now," he reasoned and shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"We won't go back there until you're ready to join us," she assured him.

OOOOOO

Sam woke up early, let out a large yawn and then grimaced as he worked the kinks out of his back. He'd been sleeping poorly, no longer accustomed to the loud noises and muted voices that easily floated through the thin walls of the hotel rooms of the Majestic. The night before he'd been exhausted, bruised and battered and pumped full of a heavy dose of aspirins so it hadn't bothered him. He turned around to find that Emma was missing and frowned in confusion as he reached up with his hand to rub his bleary eyes.

The door to the room flew open and Emma suddenly appeared before him, carrying a tray of Nancy's bagels once again. She was actually grinning from ear to ear, eliciting a confused and somewhat annoyed look from the pilot.

"Very stealthy," he stated sarcastically. "I remember a time when you stayed in bed till noon. What happened to-"

"Shush," she said mischievously as she walked up to him and sat down next to him on the bed. They shared a soft kiss.

"And I remember a somewhat naïve yet cute young flyboy who used to hang around the garage every day. What happened to him?" she replied cunningly.

Sam sighed as he reached for a bagel. "Time's run out," he offered lightly with a teasing smile.

"Yeah," Emma whispered wearily as she gently reached up with her hand to rub her forehead. "You know, I've been thinking. I couldn't sleep, that's why I was up," she said seriously. "I know I was the one that suggested it, that we'd sell the property and move to Sydney again but-"

"Getting cold feet?" he asked.

"It's just that-" she trailed off and sighed. "I'm going to miss this crazy bunch of people."

"Like I told you, we don't have to leave, Em. We can stay here. I am sure we can find us a house here in Cooper's Crossing. Maybe we can buy Violet's?"

Emma chuckled at the crazy idea but she knew Violet had been adamant about whom to sell it too. Right now it was on rent to a nice older couple.

"I refuse to live at the garage," Sam added.

"We can't throw out the Gibbies, Sam," she whined lightly. "They're such nice people."

"Emma, what's wrong, this isn't like you. I hear only problems, where are the opportunities?" he asked softly.

"I don't know, really. I just-" she sighed. "I don't know if I can adapt to a life in the city again."

He smiled at her and placed a strong arm around her, to comfort her. "It'll be great, Em, just as long as we have each other," he replied. "Just before I left Lennie offered me another contract. It's just cargo flights and it may be long hours at times but it's a good income."

She eyed him carefully. "And what are the risks?" she pushed. "You said it's well paid and that usually means a greater risk. I'm not dumb, Sam."

He shrugged. "It's longer hours. It's across large distances. I might be gone for days at a time but, hey, you're used to that already," he said cheerfully, trying to lighten up the mood.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "And how long are we talking about?"

"A month or two at tops. If it's more then I'll break the contract. I might need the hours logged though if I'm to upgrade my license," he finished slyly.

She brightened. "So you _are_ going to go for a license on jets?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, like you told me once. What's life for if not to follow one's dreams?"

"Regular hours, better income," she began. "No on-call duty or night flights where I have to be worried for your safety."

"No," he said. "That is, if you promise me to take up the offer made to you by Pete Sanders."

"It feels somewhat awkward, Sam. I mean I don't know him," she reasoned.

"I told him what a great mechanic you are and his dad is ready for pension. His garage lies in Sydney and needs a replacement manager. Pete told me he thinks you might be the one he's looking for," Sam reasoned brightly and then added mischievously. "Of course, it might have helped your case a little that I risked my life to save his wife's uncle."

Emma took up the pillow and threw it at him, nearly knocking the cup of coffee he was nursing out of his hand, instead it spilled all over the sheets. "Like I told you, Sam Patterson, I was ready to punch you when you got back."

He looked dumbstruck at first and then he started to laugh.

"It wasn't funny," she protested. "What would I have done without you?"

"And like I told you. You're not getting rid of me that easily. I've been through a lot just to hook up with you," he replied.

Emma glared at him but then gave in and began to laugh too.

OOOOOO

"Hey sleepy head," Nick teased softly as he gently nudged Annie's shoulder. "We're closing in on Cooper's Crossing."

She blinked heavy eyelids open and let out a yawn. "We just left?" she blurted in confusion and then narrowed her eyes as she turned to look at her friend. "Have I been asleep all the time?"

He smiled kindly. "Not all the time, we did have a short conversation for about ten minutes before you drifted off," he offered.

"Nick," she admonished. "Why didn't you wake me, what a company I must have been."

The young mechanic chuckled. "I didn't have the heart to wake you, you looked so peaceful," he replied. "It's okay, I don't mind driving in silence."

"What time is it?" she asked softly.

"A quarter past nine," he answered. "What time did your shift start?"

"Ten am," she mused.

They rode in silence for a moment before Annie spoke up again. "Thanks Nick," she said truthfully. "I needed to get away for a while."

"You've got hidden talents," he said mischievously. "Are you sure you didn't really grew up on a farm?"

She chuckled. "It should have been clear to you I grew up in the city when we fed the sheep."

He nodded amusedly. "Still, you handled yourself like a cowgirl out there."

"Hey," she protested. "My auntie had horses, that's why I know how to ride. I didn't realize how much I've missed that part of my life."

"Well then, why don't we do it again some time?" he suggested happily as he drove into the garage and out in the backyard, parking the tow truck next to a broken down tractor.

"I'd be delighted too," Annie replied softly.

Emma walked out to greet them with a grin on her face. "Don't let Elsie or Nancy see you together," she teased. "They might start to scramble something for your wedding."

Nick gave a snort. "Even they must have something else to do," he reasoned.

Annie just chuckled.

"How's Possum and Pinkie?" she asked and then carefully added. "Is the house still standing?"

Nick grinned. "Everything is in order Emma don't you worry," he assured her. "As for the horses, they're in great shape. I on the other hand need to shape up."

"I'd better get going and get ready for my shift," Annie said. "How's Sam and David doing?"

"They're fine, they act like nothing's happened," she said enigmatically. "Sam's over at the base. Geoff was going to certify him fit for flying. It's going to be wonderful to be able to fly home again."

"I'm so glad everything turned out okay," Annie said seriously.

"We all are," Nick added. "Look I'll just throw my duffel bag into the back and then I'll start to work."

"Take your time, Nick. There is no rush," Emma replied.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	27. Surprises

**Chapter Twenty Seven – Surprises**

Chris sighed wearily as she made her way out the back of the hospital and walked over to an unoccupied bench to sit down for a few moments.

She yawned and ran her hands over her face, then closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards toward the sun. A shadow suddenly fell on her and she carefully opened her eyes to see Tom standing in front of her.

He hesitated and then smiled as he sat down next to her. "I didn't know this tranquility existed. When did all the bushes and flowers begin to grow here?" he asked softly.

"Since DJ and Paula read an article about the hanging gardens of Babylon," she replied cryptically with an enigmatic smile.

He snorted and shook his head. "Forget I even asked," he said.

Silence settled over the couple for a few minutes, both enjoying the others company, no words necessary. Then she sighed and turned to look at him seriously.

"I'll be the first to admit that I still care about you, Tom," Chris said. "But you hurt me so much the last time that I-"

He sighed dejectedly and ran a hand through his thick black hair. "I was naïve and selfish," he admitted with a nod. "I wanted to prove myself, to contribute to a better world. I told myself I would make a difference but in the end my partaking didn't matter."

"I don't believe that," Chris replied softly.

"I saved a few, a drop in the ocean, one might say," he let on. "The point is, I sacrificed what I held dear. I let you down, I let the whole town down, all my friends-"

She managed a ghost of a smile and was about to say something when he looked her deep into the eyes. "Chris, I've never gotten over you," he finally managed.

She said nothing, just reached out with her hand to place it on top of his, to give it a gentle squeeze. "I've never stopped loving you. That's what makes this so hard. I need a lot of time, Tom, a lot of time," she whispered.

OOOOOO

Sam and Emma dismounted and made their way over the rocky and uneven ground till they reached the tops of the Goolies. Emma slipped her hand into Sam's as they walked over to a spot overlooking miles and miles of the outback all around them. The sun was setting and the view was breathtaking as they sat down cross-legged next to each other.

Emma sighed happily yet sadly at the same time. "She was right, you know," she finally managed.

"Your classmate you mean?" he asked softly as he stole a glance at his wife.

Emma nodded. "It is beautiful," she murmured.

"And it digs a hole in my pockets at a terrifying rate," Sam said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Emma gently nudged his shoulder and laughed jovially. "It would seem like we aren't any farmers after all, right flyboy?" she teased.

He shook his head sadly but eyed her with a fond smile. "As long as I have you by my side I can live without it," he said seriously.

"You won't get rid of me that easily, not now when you've managed to marry me," she said as she leaned in close to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "I don't know what to do without you, Sam."

"You'll never be without me," he assured her softly as he sneaked an arm around her shoulders and held her tight. "Now we'll finally be free. We can travel, just as you wanted, we can see the world-"

"We have no money left over, remember?" she said although her eyes sparkled with delight at the mention of travels, of having no commitments, only each other.

"Finally," a voice boomed from behind. "You're hard to track down nowadays," George Baxter said dryly.

Emma refrained from rolling her eyes but Sam amusedly saw the effort it took for her not to throw Baxter a witty remark. The corners of his mouth carefully tilted upwards in a charming grin that refused to go away as he continued to stare out over the landscape.

"What brings you up here at this hour, George," Emma managed politely as she turned around to face him.

"Rumors has it that you've come to your senses," he replied as he took in the surroundings. "I thought you should know that my offer still stands."

Emma snorted. "We're not interested in some bargain price, George," she said coldly. "We've worked hard to get this place restored and we've come a long way. If you think for one moment we're just going to throw in-"

He held up his hand to stall her parade. "Hold on a moment, Emma. I think you're being unfair. You haven't heard what I am about to propose yet," he said.

Putting on a neutral face Sam turned around as well and nodded at George. "Let the man speak, Emma, sounds interesting enough," he suggested softly.

"I have taken the liberty of speaking with the bank and it seems your affairs are in order and proper cared for-"

"Of course they are!" Emma shouted angrily, fighting to keep her temper in check.

"Since I know you both to be good people and given the fact that I knew Anne from before I know the place was well kept, limited of course, by Anne's economic problems."

Emma bit her lower lip in anger but calmed down a little as she felt Sam's supporting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm offering you the market price for the land and a few ups. I'd like to buy your animals as well since I know you've kept them in good condition. I want you to think it over for a few days and come back to me," he finished and handed over a set of paper to Sam before he turned to leave.

"We're hiring an estate agent, George," Emma called after him. "That way we can get proper payment for our investments in the property."

The businessman and local politician stopped in mid-step and turned around to face the couple again. "If you're agreeing to my terms I might be able to pay the equal amount of the fee the estate agent would take from you and give it directly to you instead," he suggested. "I urge you to think about it."

The mechanic and the pilot stared after him for a moment and then at each other, wondering what just happened.

"It seems your affairs are in order," she mimicked. "That he even dares to-" she began fiercely.

"He's not worth it, Em," Sam cautioned. "This actually sounds promising. I'm sure there's a catch somewhere but I haven't seen it yet."

Emma sighed, her shoulders sagging. "I promised Anne that George would never get his hands on the farm, Sam," she said sincerely. "I can't break that promise."

"Anne knows what it's like out here," he reasoned softly. "Besides she would be delighted if George was to buy it for a fair amount of money. Her only wish was for him not to acquire it too cheap. I'm not too fond of the idea of selling to George either but-" he trailed off and shrugged. "We should do what feels right, for both of us. If you decide George can't have the property no matter what then I'm on."

Emma gave him a hug and smiled. "Like I said, I can't live without you anymore," she whispered into his ear.

OOOOOO

Paula sighed wearily as she unhappily sat down on the edge of her bed with a heavy thud. The last few days, even weeks, had been interesting, not the normal lull of small town life. However, as everything seemed to be returning to normal the longing back to Brisbane returned and even more so when it became clear that her brother was contemplating to leave as well. It wasn't like she was in a foreign country and her parents lived only a day away from Cooper's Crossing. She'd made great friends but small town life wasn't really something she wanted for the rest of her life. She'd once had a crush on Geoffrey Standish, she'd always had a thing for older men that knew what they wanted, unfortunately, he hadn't seen her as a potential wife or even girlfriend. It had been close then, she'd even started packing her bags, but then came Marty and life became interesting again. Now he was gone too.

She turned her head to stare at herself through the mirror on the opposite wall and made a face. The woman who stared back at her seemed lost and unhappy as if missing a vital part of herself. It was at that moment she decided it was time to do something about it. Paula got up and went over to the cupboard and emptied all the drawers on the floor. She reached under her bed and retrieved an old and worn suitcase. A smile began to spread over her lips as she thought back upon the city she'd once left.

She couldn't stay, there was nothing for her to do and no one for her to date and she couldn't picture herself alone and in misery in a home, growing old without a family. It was just her big brothers typical luck to find Emma in the middle of nowhere, a luck that seemed reserved only for him.

Paula's resolved turned steely as she set her jaw and once and for all made up her mind. She filled the bag to the brim and rummaged through a bunch of papers in search for her contract with the RFDS.

OOOOOO

Molly smiled sweetly at David as he helped her uncle out of the car after the rather long and hot drive. "Really, David, you didn't have to go through all the trouble and follow us here," she said.

"I don't mind," he said seriously yet a soft smile graced his lips. "I'd love to help out any way I can. It's not every day a patient makes such an impression on me," he finished with an enigmatic look directed at the older man next to him.

Joel returned the smile and then started grinning. "This young fellow can be quite persistent," he let on amusedly. "You should have seen him in the mine."

Pete and Molly shared a smile behind her uncle's back.

"He's been chastising me every now and then for several days at the hospital," he added with a twinkle in his eyes. "Haven't you, son?"

David laughed and shook his head as he walked closely by Dibsey's side as they made their way toward the house.

They walked in silence for a moment until Dibsey spoke up again.

"I remember how this place looked when I was young," he said solemnly, smile gone and replaced by sadness. "All the people, all the livestock and all the laughter."

"We have saved a lot of money, Joe," Molly said seriously as she reached out to give his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Pete and I are going to restore it in all its glory."

"Molly everything out here is not easy. It's a lot of work, a lot of planning, a lot of-"

"Give us a chance, Joe," Pete interrupted with a smirk.

"I blame the enthusiasm on their youth," he said with a lopsided grin directed at the young doctor next to him. "I really don't mind, I welcome the company."

David nodded and made to leave as they reached the entrance door but Molly shook her head in disapproval. "No, you don't Doctor Radcliffe. We'd like you to stay for dinner at least," she said fondly.

"On one condition," he said. "You'll bring him back into town the minute he needs medical attention and I'll see to him."

Molly nodded.

"You must see the pictures of my mates, doc," Joel said with a wink. "You've heard their voices at least in the mine. It's only fair to you that I explain myself and tell you what really transpired all those years ago. I'm only sorry your friend the pilot isn't here to hear it too."

"I'll tell Sam," David promised.

OOOOOO

Sergeant Jack Carruthers cursed under his breath as he was mid-step outside the door, his hands full, as the phone began to shrill in his office. He considered to let it ring for a moment but as tempting as it was he feared it would somehow end up getting him in trouble. With a sigh he put down the two bags he'd been carrying and backtracked into the house and picked up the ringing phone.

"Cooper's Crossing Police, Sergeant Carruthers speaking," he said calmly, trying to keep the gruffness out of his voice at this unforeseen interruption.

" _Good morning sergeant,"_ a stern voice greeted him at the other end. _"This is Captain Waters at the Broken Hill headquarters."_

'Not again," he muttered under his breath, a sensation of déjà vu creeping over him. "Well, hello, sir," he managed.

" _Sergeant, I'm calling to tell you that the transfer has been completed and the thieves are safely into custody, awaiting their hearing,"_ Waters reported in a no nonsense tone.

"That's good to hear, sir," Jack replied, unsure and a little unsettled as to why the captain would phone to tell him such a thing since he was no longer responsible for them.

" _Considering the circumstances I must apologize, sergeant,"_ the captain said seriously. _"It seems that the man demanding for you to do something about the situation had himself to blame for the whole incident."_

"Yes, sir," Jack said. "I'm glad we caught them before they managed to escape the area. I must say I can't take the whole credit for the apprehension. I had a lot of help from several locals."

" _As it should be if you're a well-respected officer whom the townspeople trust,"_ Waters replied seriously, surprising Jack with the praise of good policing.

Jack opened his mouth to reply but his commanding officer beat him to it.

" _You've also managed to find the cause behind the traffic accident by involving the Flying Doctor's in your area and then report your findings to us. That is commendable and good officer thinking considering our resources is spread too thin at the moment."_

Not quite sure what to say Jack could only mumble a humble thank you.

" _Then rumors has it you managed to rustle up a search and rescue for a missing man in your area and once again in co-operation with the Flying Doctor's managed to find him,"_ he added. _"I must say, Sergeant that you've managed to get the job done more effectively than four of my constables would have back here."_

"I'm afraid I'll have to correct you on the last one, sir. I might have rustled up a search and rescue crew but it was the RFDS that stood for the real search and rescue," Jack explained.

" _Nevertheless, Jack,"_ Waters finished. _"I'll never doubt your judgement again."_

"That's good to know, sir," he said with a satisfied smirk.

" _Goodbye, Jack,"_ the captain said, his voice once again stern and commanding.

"And to you, sir," he said, now openly grinning.

With light steps Jack once again left the office and began to whistle. He grabbed the bags and headed out to the car.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	28. The Last Goodbye

**Chapter Twenty Eight – The Last Goodbye**

Sam walked up to Geoff's desk and handed him a white envelope.

The doctor looked at it and pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure. "I guess there is nothing I can do to persuade you to stay?" he asked.

Sam gave him a weary and tight smile. "Believe me, doc. It hasn't been an easy decision to make," he said regretfully. "You'll get someone better."

"I doubt that," he mulled as he opened the letter of resignation. "When do you leave?"

The pilot smirked and rocked a little on his heels as he stuck his hands deep in his trouser pockets. "First thing tomorrow morning," he replied. "Emma is packing up a few things at the garage."

"I really wish you'd reconsidered and I'm sure I speak for everyone here as well," Geoff said seriously.

"Please, doc, don't make this any harder than it already is," the pilot begged.

The doctor broke into a careful smile. "So, it does work?" he asked amusedly.

Sam made a face and shrugged. "A little," he let on. "Just sign and get it over with."

Geoff sighed and reached for a pen.

"Thank you," Sam said, his voice subdued, tinted with both relief and sadness.

OOOOOO

"I'm going to miss you," Nick offered.

Emma smiled. "You'll do just fine, Nick," she assured him as she moved behind the counter to remove a framed picture of her and Sam, posing in front of the garage.

He hesitated for a moment before he spoke up. "Would you mind if I keep that?" he asked carefully.

She turned to him in surprise. "No, of course not. That is unless you're going to throw darts at it," she teased lightly.

Nick chuckled. "Thanks, Emma, for everything," he replied.

OOOOOO

"Hey, Em, big brother!" Paula hollered as she quickly ran up to them outside the base. "Before you leave to pack the last few things back home we must get together and have a beer."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Some other time," he said as he began to walk toward the car again.

"Come on, Sam," his little sister whined. "Em, tell him. If you leave now there isn't going to be another time. Besides, you'll have plenty of time to pack. If you're taking the aircraft it's only a twenty minute ride."

Emma made a face and chuckled. "She's right, although it's going to be an orange juice for you," she teased lightly and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Sam sighed and relented.

Paula brightened as she grabbed hold of one of Emma's hands and one of her brother's. "Great, let's head over to the pub!" She led them inside and chuckled in delight as she took in the decorated room, complete with balloons and garlands and the large gathering of people. Geoff, Kate and David stood to one side of the pool table while Chris and Tom stood a few clicks down the room, DJ was hunched over a stereo next to a makeshift stage that he'd brought over from the base.

Emma and Sam looked at each other and shared an amused yet surprised look.

"Didn't think you could just run away, did you?" Vic drawled from behind the counter with his ukulele in hand. He was just about to sing when DJ started the stereo he'd brought with him and cranked up the volume. "DJ, you rotten mung roe!" he shouted in annoyance.

Paula snuck up between her brother and sister-in-law, beaming brightly, and placed a hand on their shoulders. "I'm going to miss you terribly," she said.

Chris and Tom shared an amused look.

Emma placed her hands in front of her face. "No, you know I hate goodbyes," she whined.

Sam gently placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Don't say the word then," he suggested jovially.

"What does it take to bribe you to stay, flyboy?" DJ said cheerfully into the microphone.

"Yes, you can stay here," Nancy reasoned sweetly.

"Speech!" Tom hollered.

Kate and Geoff looked at each other and chuckled before they too chimed in. "Speech!"

The pilot shook his head sadly. No, please don't make this harder than it already is," he said and glanced around the room, resting his eyes on friends and colleagues. "We'll always remember this place and all of you. We are connected to this place, we've shared experiences with you for many years now and, I have to tell you, there was a time when we considered this to be our home for the rest of our lives."

Emma glanced fondly at her husband. "But now it's time to move on," she added as she gently sneaked her arms around his middle. "Buying the farm and then running it,-" she paused and sighed. "What can I say, we failed to do what so many of you have done for years. We can't run the property."

"We don't fly the doctors or run the garage," one of the farmers spoke up from the back of the room.

"Hear hear," another one chimed in.

Emma laughed at their kindness.

"Even though we might not talk to each other regularly or meet, I'm sure I talk for everyone when I say, it feels like we all know you," a third farmer said and added jokingly as he glanced around the gathered crowd. "I mean Sam gets around, he's literally everywhere and Emma, well, she's been fixing up half the tractors and cars in the region."

"To Sam and Emma!" DJ shouted happily as applause broke out.

"The door will always be open for you," Nancy said sweetly.

"Yeah, you can't leave without a promise to come back and visit us," Vic added seriously.

Sam and Emma looked at each other and nodded.

Vic nodded too and began to tap up beer. "Now that that's been settled. The beer is on the house!" he shouted to make himself heard over the noise in the crowded space.

Chris made her way forward to the couple as they stepped down from the makeshift stage and gently hugged them. "Promise me to take care of each other," she said and swallowed, feeling a knot forming in her stomach.

Emma fought not to cry at the sad look on the doctor's face and took a step forward to give her another hug. "Bye Chris," she whispered.

Tom appeared behind his colleague and former lover to give his goodbyes as well.

"And now that we'll finally be at the same place at the same time-" Emma began, talking to Chris.

Tom chuckled. "Are you sure about that?" he interrupted teasingly. "You might have to clip his wings to get him down to earth."

Sam's eyes twinkled as he shook his head at the statement.

Emma glanced at her husband amusedly as if actually considering it for a moment and then shook her head. "I think it's better to let him be up there once in a while," she replied with a smirk.

"I don't like goodbyes," Sam said softly as he offered his hand to Tom. "So I'll see you again someday."

"Sure, mate," the doctor replied with a smile as he shook the pilot's hand.

"I'll hold you to that," Kate said as she appeared behind them with Geoff in tow.

The nurse gently hugged her colleague and then Emma, fighting to keep the tears at bay.

Geoff patted Sam on the back and shook his hand. "We're going to miss you, both of you," he said.

"It's not going to be the same without you around," DJ said as joined them.

Annie watched them from a slight distance, she hadn't worked that long with Sam and she didn't really know Emma but she was certain the next pilot and garage clerk would have big shoes to fill. She wondered briefly how long Nick would remain in town because she'd noticed he was quite a restless soul, the garage would temporarily make him settle down but she was sure that he wouldn't stay for a longer period of time. Suddenly troubled by the thought of losing whom she considered to be her best friend she wondered how long she would remain at the district hospital herself.

OOOOOO

It was early morning when a newly showered Emma Patterson squeezed the last of the bags into the back of the small aircraft and then wriggled her way out again. She took a moment to glance around the premises one last time and sighed with a mix of despair and delight. It was finally happening, a new chapter in their life was about to begin. She wasn't sure she was ready for it but there was no turning back now.

Sam's smile was bittersweet as he appeared behind her with his flight bag and a set of keys. "Let's go before I change my mind," he said softly as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

She nodded, took one last look at the "for sale" sign and went around the aircraft to take up position next to her husband at the front of the aircraft. She fastened the seatbelt and then placed her hands over her nose and mouth as tears threatened to spring from her eyes.

Sam pursed his lips into a thin line as he caught the look on her face. He taxied the aircraft, lined it up and let it dash across the grass until it picked up enough speed for liftoff. He adjusted the flaps and gently placed the small craft into a wide angle toward Cooper's Crossing. Twenty minutes later they flew over the small town one last time. He tipped the wing slightly as if to wave at anyone who was there to witness it and then banked to the right in the direction of Broken Hill.

"Goodbye Cooper's Crossing," Emma said fondly.

OOOOOO

 _The End_

 _/Thank you for your patience with the irregular updates of this story and for all the encouragement you've given me along the way. I've loved to hear from you ;)_


End file.
